Love Struck
by Lunaandtwilight07
Summary: Regina is a rich American teenager looking for her chance at independence away from the smothering hold of her mother, but she get's more than she bargained for when she meets her new neighbour, an English hottie with blue eyes and an annoyingly handsome smirk that she finds drives her crazy. Will they be able to put all their differences aside and build something new together?
1. A fresh start

**Hi! So I know what you're all thinking, why on earth is she starting something new when she already has so many stories on the go. Well the answer to that is that I am crazy, ha, and also, I will not be writing this alone. Last week I had the idea to do a collaboration with some friends of mine PurplePix13 and Sparkles21.** **They are both awesome, so if you haven't read their stories already, go check them out! Also credit to Sparkles21 for the awesome cover!**

 **We will be alternating writing chapters, starting with mine, so I hope you enjoy! :) xox**

* * *

Regina looked out of the window, simply watching as the plane edged its way through the clouds, it seemed as though when she was up here that the world disappeared and all there was were the fluffy looking candy cotton water formations. The metal transport hovered above them and it just seemed so peaceful. She closed her eyes and hummed to herself, she was starting her new life, away from America, away from her controlling family, she was finally going to be able to explore who she was and figure things out for herself instead of being constantly told who she had to be and what role she had to play.

Looking through those college prospects' she had quickly made the decision that the best place for her to go to university wasn't in America, she needed something new, needed freedom and somehow, even being an international student, college in England was a hell of a lot cheaper, so for her it was a win, win situation. She got to leave the grip her mother had upon her and she wouldn't be in as much debt when she finished her course.

Oxford was a prestigious university, known worldwide for its academic standing and that was what Regina was looking for, somewhere where she could blossom into her own person and achieve her dreams, on her own. After all, where better to study English literature than in England itself? The homeland of all the classic writers, the Bronte sisters, Jane Austen, Dickens, Shakespeare, Orwell, the list was endless. She opened her eyes again, looking back at the clouds and the blue sky, taking a deep breath she relaxed in her chair, this really was the start of something new.

"Regina."

And her peace was shattered, she turned to look at the older woman as she took her seat beside her, she'd excused herself to go to the bathroom and that had been the only peace and quiet Regina had for the whole flight, why had she even insisted on coming with her, she was perfectly capable of settling in on her own, she didn't need her mother to help her.

"Those bathrooms are less than satisfactory," Cora Mills stuck her nose up as she took the seat beside her again, Regina made no reply and picked her book up again, starting to read, she found it hard to concentrate on herself when her mother was talking and constantly moaning about things that really weren't important. "I mean you would think that paying for business class would mean that the bathrooms were at least big enough to move around in…" Cora paused and Regina sighed quietly, "are you listening to a thing I'm saying to you?"

"Yes," Regina nodded, "you said that the bathrooms were less than satisfactory," she shrugged, who actually cared enough about aeroplane toilets to make petty comments about their size? Her mother, that was who, she was so finicky and she nit-picked at every single minor detail, just another reason Regina couldn't wait to have her own place. She could leave her stuff wherever she wanted to, not put things away, she could be as messy as she liked and no one would be there to tell her off for it; well, she could do all that, but she was a neat and tidy person, so she doubted she would, but the possibility was there.

"Well they are, I shall be leaving a review about this, it simply isn't acceptable."

"Of course, it isn't," Regina agreed, she had learnt over the years that the best way to deal with her mother, was to agree with practically everything she said.

"I mean have you seen it? Go look at it."

"I don't need to go just now," Regina rolled her eyes, losing her place in her book and letting out a frustrated growl, starting from the beginning of the paragraph again.

"Well it is much too small, Regina go look, tell me your opinion on the matter, I think…"

"Mother! Please, I am developing a migraine," she sighed, it wasn't a lie, hopefully it would get her mother to stop with the annoying comments which really weren't helping the butterflies that were present in her stomach, she was both nervous and excited, she was looking forward to freshers week and being able to have fun without her mother's eyes being on her constantly.

"A migraine? You didn't say anything about that before sweetheart," Cora pressed a hand to Regina's head gently. Regina had said she was smothering, but hadn't said that her mother didn't love her, because it was evident she did, maybe just a little too much and Regina knew that it was killing her mother allowing her to go off to England to study, but she needed to, she really did.

She felt guilty for snapping at her and shrugged her shoulders, "I just want to sit here and not move," she breathed, "maybe then it will go away." She adjusted her reading glasses so they sat on the edge of her nose and mused that she had probably been staring for too long at nothing in particular.

"Okay dear," Cora sighed, brushing her fingers through her daughter's hair, "can I get you anything? A water? Some snacks or something? They have those chips that you like."

"I'm fine thank you," Regina whispered, there was a part of her that was going to miss her mom, but one thing she knew for certain was that she was going to appreciate the peace and hopefully quiet that living alone would bring.

"If your certain."

"I am," she nodded, looking back to her book and tracing the cover with her fingers, swirling them over the indentation where the title had been pressed into the hard cover, the golden lettering having been worn away from the amount of times she had touched it. She opened it and read the message on the first page…

 _Dearest Regina,_

 _I want you to have this book and I hope it inspires you never to give up on your dreams, it certainly did that for myself when I received the book from my own mother. I know you may be a stubborn one, all the women in our family are, but your heart will find its way to happiness, I promise you that. I have witnessed your loving nature and know that you are as pure as they come, a diamond in the rough as they might say._

 _I wish for you to achieve everything women of my own generation might have been prevented from doing and more. Reach for the stars and you never know, one day you might just catch one._

 _I love you so very much my dear, never forget that._

Regina smiled at the words, she had read them so many times, turned to them when she needed comfort and solace, they usually worked, the message although small was powerful quite like the woman who had given her the book. Her grandmother had been an inspirational woman, someone she had admired completely, she was strong and feisty and as she had pointed out herself in the little note, stubborn. She was right about Regina being too, she knew she was, she always had been, her grandmother knew it and she had died when she was twelve years old, Regina was now eighteen, in most ways she had grown so much, but a large part of her was still that twelve-year-old girl who wanted to explore the world.

She closed the book and held it close to her, she had read it countless times, over and over again until the pages were practically dropping out. Her grandmother's message had been embedded into her brain and she didn't need the book to remember what it said, nevertheless, she liked having the physical object that she could hold onto, the memory wasn't enough.

Regina was lost in thought and she didn't recognise her mother speaking to someone and when she looked up, she saw that there was a stewardess stood beside them, "yes madam, I understand…"

"I don't think you do, my daughter has a migraine and you are telling me that there is no possible way for you to make sure no light gets into this area of the plane?"

"Mom," Regina shook her head, really? She couldn't be serious, that was an insane request. There were other passengers, so of course there was no way for them to black out the whole section.

"I don't think it's an unreasonable request."

"Seriously?" Regina rolled her eyes and shook her head before looking at the flight attended who seemed to be completely baffled, "if you have an eye mask I am sure that would be adequate," she smiled as the woman nodded and hurried off to find her what she had asked for, clearly not wanting to risk facing the wrath of Cora Mills a second time.

"Next time we are flying with a different airline," her mother scoffed, "first the toilets and then this, I am not impressed, do they really not care about the well being of their patients? It doesn't seem like they do. That bathroom is practically a public restroom, shoddy quality."

"Mom you don't even use public bathrooms," Regina groaned, her head rolling back on her shoulders as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Of course, I don't because they are shoddy and goodness knows what you might pick up from them, it's just not hygienic Regina, it really isn't."

"Please stop," she muttered under her breath.

"Maybe you should take your hair down out of that style, I'm sure having it so tight on the top of your head can't be helping in the slightest."

You aren't helping in the slightest Regina mused, before giving in and moving her hand to her hair, releasing it from the confines of the bun it had been restricted in, allowing her long raven locks to roll down her body, stopping where they just about caressed her waist, flowing over her breasts with ease. She had been growing it out for years and it was currently the longest she'd ever had it, most of the time however she favoured just throwing it up and pinning it back. As much as she loved her hair, it annoyed the hell out of her when it got in her face or obstructed her from doing something.

"Does that feel better?"

"A little," she shrugged, not really, now she just had hair everywhere. She couldn't wait to get off this plane and get some fresh air, she couldn't help but think that it was all the emotions running through her that were causing the headache, she was stressing, as usual, she stressed about everything so it wasn't really much of a surprise. "How much longer?" she asked, opening her eyes and turning to look at her mom.

"Not long now, I still don't get why you couldn't have gone to university in the states."

"Two hundred and twenty-seven," Regina counted.

"Oh would you stop doing that," Cora huffed.

"It's the truth."

"There is no way I have said those words that many times."

"You have actually mother, probably more in fact."

"Well, I don't think you gave me a straight enough answer."

"I think I gave you plenty of answers the very first time you asked, you know why I want to go to school there."

"What just because your grandmother went to school there?"

"No, that isn't the only reason," she tutted. It was a reason though, it had swayed her when it came to choosing between Oxford and Cambridge, she wanted to walk in her grandmother's footsteps, following her influence, not that they were studying the same thing, but she felt that she couldn't have chosen a better woman to take inspiration from. "Mom, you know I need to do this right?"

"Yes," Cora stated quietly, "but it doesn't mean I have to be happy about it."

Regina turned to look at her, realisation setting in, her mother was trying to put her off going to England and she thought that by criticising ever minor thing that Regina would change her mind, it was sneaky, very sneaky, but it wouldn't work, she was going to school there whether her mother liked it or not, small plane bathrooms be damned. "Does what I want not matter?"

"Of course, it does, but I just don't understand why you want to be apart from your family, from everyone who loves you."

"Because I want the chance to be able to do things on my own, I want some independence, some freedom and whether you like it or not, this is giving me that opportunity and I am so glad that you and daddy agreed to let me do this."

"All we want is your happiness sweetheart," Cora sighed, running her fingers over her daughter's cheek, "and your success, but that isn't as important as the happiness, you know what they say, money can't buy you happiness, unless happiness is a new Prada bag and a pair of Jimmy Choos, in which case it can, it most certainly can."

Regina looked at her mother with a humoured grin on her face before quipping, "I prefer Christian Louboutins," she sniggered, earning a laugh from her mother.

"You did bring those didn't you," her mother hurried, "you might need them if you decide to go out."

"Me going out? I don't think so," she shook her head.

"Regina, why else would you come to England where the legal age to drink alcohol is 18?"

"Mom…"

"It's mum dear, use your proper English vocabulary."

"Mum, you know I will not be drinking so…"

"Well you might need the shoes for another reason, have you…"

"They are in my case," she nodded, "one pair, the rest are in transit." She was having all her things shipped over and hopefully they would be arriving within the week so she could begin filling her new apartment, something that for her was an exciting prospect, she would have so much more room for things now she was living alone. She had initially wanted a roommate, but her mother wouldn't allow that, insisting that she was sure she could meet new friends from her classes and in the corridor, she didn't need to share her space with anyone.

So, unlike the regular student, Regina had a two-bedroom apartment all to herself. The room also had a bathroom with a tub, a living space which seemed quite big and a modern kitchen which she had to admit looked amazing, all that was hers to do with as she pleased and she couldn't wait to take control of it.

"Which pair are in your case?"

"My three inch pair," she replied, standard black heels that she wore practically every day in high school, whilst the rest of the students were wearing sneakers and jeans, she'd be wearing heels and pencil skirts.

"You mean your slippers?"

"Yes," she grinned, turning her head back to the window and continuing to stare in wonder at the clouds, they were a combination of marshmallows and candy floss, they looked so soft just floating below them.

Regina knew she was privileged, her parents were rich, really rich and she was left wanting for nothing, they would give her anything she requested, but it was usually them giving her things she hadn't asked for, little gifts for no reason. She wasn't a spoilt brat though and she loathed it when people would call her one, she might be spoilt but in no way did that mean she held herself higher than anyone else. "What day are you going home again mom?" She asked, looking at the woman sat beside her.

"Tuesday and we have a lot to do before then," Cora stated, "why, are you trying to get rid of me?"

"No, of course not, I was simply asking that's all." She still didn't know why her mother felt the need to accompany her in the first place, she would have been perfectly fine on her own, she didn't need a babysitter, but her mother wasn't having any of it, Regina had just about been able to persuade her father not to come along for the ride. She was already going to be strange enough being an international student, without mommy and daddy bringing her to university.

Part of her was quite happy her mom was coming with her though, it would have been rather daunting being in a strange country all alone, moving in alone, she wasn't quite ready for that step just yet.

"Nervous?" Cora questioned her fingers playing with Regina's long hair.

"A little," she nodded, biting down on her bottom lip.

"Real answer please young lady."

"Yes, I am nervous."

"I knew it, you always tap your knee when you're nervous."

Regina looked down and surely enough her knee was bouncing, she stopped it with her hand and shook her head. "Maybe I'm very nervous," she whispered, grasping her book that much tighter.

"You're going to be fine sweetheart," her mother breathed, pressing her lips to her daughter's temple, "you're going to be more than fine, you'll be perfect, you are perfect my baby."

Regina smiled and hugged her mother that much tighter, she was high maintenance, but there was no doubt whatsoever that her mother loved her, even though her overprotective nature made it seem like she didn't at times.

The stewardess finally appeared back holding the eye mask, "I'm sorry about the delay, I had..."

"Thanks," Regina quipped taking it from her, wanting her to go away before her mother decided to bring up how long it had taken her to come up with it in the first place. The woman scurried away and Regina looked at the eye mask in her hand, stroking her fingers over he black silk material, before glancing at her mother, a devious smirk playing upon her lips and she teased the elastic that was made to keep the eye mask in place, making it flex and release. Suddenly she allowed it to leave her hands and it pinged at her mother managing to knock her reading glasses clean off her head, causing them to hang from that chain she had them attached to, it was all designer though of course, her mother just wouldn't admit to the fact that she needed a chain so that she didn't lose them whenever she took them of for some reason.

"Oi you," Cora gasped looking at her daughter in shock, "did you just fling that thing at your mother?"

"No," Regina shook her head, trying to stifle a laugh and failing to do so, allowing it to tumble from her lips.

"You did you cheeky madam," Cora chuckled and leant down to pick it up again so that she could fling it towards her daughter.

"Okay I might have," she giggled, picking it up and placing it on her head but not over her eyes, taking off her reading glasses and carefully placing them in their box, running her finger over the etching of a feather on the side, before shutting them in and picking up her drink to take a sip of the cool lemonade, the ice cubes had melted but it was still cold enough to have her sighing in contentment.

"Why don't you get some sleep sweetheart," Cora hummed, pressing a brief kiss to her temple, "hmm?"

"I think I might," Regina nodded, "I didn't sleep all that well last night."

"Okay, I'll wake you up when we're about to land."

"Thanks," she smiled, resting her head on her mother's shoulder as she placed the eye mask over her eyes. She was positively shattered, she needed to sleep, she curled her feet up under her and tried to concentrate on falling asleep, after a couple of minutes her limbs grew slack and she drooped against her mother, falling asleep on her.

* * *

"Regina."

She groaned and shook her head, burrowing further into her mother's arm, she was still so tired and she didn't want to wake up.

"Regina honey, you need to wake up and fasten your seat belt, we're landing."

"I don't want to," she moaned, feeling her mother take her eye mask off for her. She reluctantly opened her eyes and tried to readjust them to the light. If they were landing, that meant that they were there, that they had arrived in England, there was no turning back now, she was doing this, she'd have to even if she didn't want to, which she did.

"Did you have a nice sleep?"

"Not really," she shook her head; she'd probably have been better off not going to sleep, because now she felt even worse, she was completely drained of all energy. She just wanted to get to her new place, flop down on the bed and completely just zone out for at least ten hours.

* * *

Once out of the plane they found their luggage which Cora had someone carry for them and they continued on outside, it had taken a little while through border control with making sure that Regina's student visa was okay and all Regina wanted to do was sleep. The fresh air had helped, but the first thing Regina noticed was that it was freezing out, nothing like the warm weather they had at home in California.

She slumped against the wall and glanced at her mother who was talking to the man that was pushing their luggage for them. She didn't know what they were waiting around for, why didn't they just grab a cab to get to the accommodation, there were plenty of them waiting in taxi bays, after a ten-and-a-half-hour flight, waiting was not something she wanted to do, she just wanted to get there. "Mom what are we…" She saw a limo pull up and groaned internally, "seriously?"

"Come along dear."

"Mom, we can't pull up in a limo!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's embarrassing, why can't we just get a cab like any normal person?" What the hell would people think if she turned up in a limousine? She prayed that no one would see her, but knowing her mother, she would make sure that they did.

"Because we are not normal people dear and you couldn't even pay me to get in one of those taxis."

Regina shook her head and pushed herself up from the wall, grabbing her hold bag which she had insisted she was carrying despite her mother's protest to it, why should anyone else carry her bag when she was perfectly capable of doing so? She literally flung it into the limo before moving inside and sitting down. Her hair was really annoying her, it was all in her face and the wind had caused it to stick to her lip balm which was currently the only make up she was wearing, her mother had told her to dress up and she had done the opposite to be quite honest. She was wearing tight black leggings and a deep purple sweatshirt with a simple white pair of converse, she looked like any other teenager.

She managed to tame her hair and watched as her mother joined her inside the limo, "I don't know why your being so childish."

"Mom, I don't want to be known as that spoilt rich kid anymore and that is exactly what's gonna happen when we pull up in a limo."

"What's wrong with being rich?" Cora shrugged, "I definitely wouldn't have minded being known as rich when I was younger."

"You don't know what it was like growing up like that."

"Oh I can't imagine, please tell me all the hardships of you cushy life," her mother stated sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"You don't understand do you," Regina sighed, "this is a chance for me to have new friends, real friends who aren't after my money or only friends with me because I have the latest clothes. I want to find people who want to be my friends because of me and not because of how much money my parents have."

Cora went quiet and Regina shook her head, taking her iPhone out of her pocket as she unlocked it and saw a text from her father that she hadn't realised she'd received.

 _I hope you had a safe flight my darling, the house is already too quite without you here, (or maybe it's quite because your mother isn't here yelling at me ;) ) but I understand why you had to spread your wings and fly. I'm missing you, but I know that you will just love it in England, don't forget your old man though will you. I love you Regina, so much. Xxx_

She grinned and shook her head, she could imagine her house being quite without her mother being there, no matter what part of the house you were in you could usually hear her which was insane because the house was huge. She looked across to her mother who was still staring at her, "what?"

"I don't know how I'm going to be able to leave you here."

"Mom, I'll be fine."

"What if something happens and I can't get to you?"

"Trust me, nothing will happen, I'll be fine, honest I will, there's no need for you to worry about me."

"That's what mothers do, they worry about their children."

"I know," she nodded, shuffling closer to her.

"I don't understand why you couldn't have gone to college somewhere closer."

"Two hundred and twenty-eight," Regina laughed as her mother simply shook her head and kicked her playfully.

* * *

The limo pulled to a stop and Regina peered out of the window at an apartment building, it looked nice, she hadn't properly seen it before, but she had looked at it online. There was a little garden which had rows of flowers a couple of steps up to the main door. She grinned at her mother and opened the door, only to nearly be knocked off her feet by two guys who were seemingly fighting.

"Will ya give it a rest already mate…"

"You grabbed me if I do remember correctly."

"Nah, not a chance it happened like that," the taller guy chuckled, only for the other to change his hold on him and put him in a head lock.

"Say you're sorry."

Regina watched and sighed, "excuse…"

"Not gonna happen."

"Will, say it…" the guy said, using his knuckles to rub against his friend's scalp.

"Hey…"

"Nope. I know it were the truth."

"It wasn't the truth, so…"

"Excuse me!" Regina shouted a bit louder, causing them to stop almost as though it was a comedy sketch, looking up at her. "You just nearly knocked me out," she scoffed, shaking her head at them and hoping to god that they weren't going to be in the same building as her.

"What on earth is going on?" Cora asked, stepping out behind Regina and glaring at the boys, "how old are you to be behaving like this in the street?"

They immediately released each other and looked at the older woman, "you're on your own here mate," the taller one stated, before hot footing it down the sidewalk in the opposite direction. Regina looked at the other boy who seemingly wasn't in any hurry to run after his friend, glancing at his face and meeting his eyes she couldn't help but be a little stunned at the intensity of the blue stare she was met with.

"At least one of you isn't a coward, now I suppose you can help carry my daughter's things."

"Mom!"

"I would love to help you," he nodded, not looking away from Regina, "and I am sorry for that little incident. Are you okay?"

"It's fine," Regina whispered, gaining her strength back, but not smiling at him, maintain her expressionless gaze, before looking away and grabbing her hold bag from inside the vehicle.

As soon as she turned around he was right there and she was caught off guard a little, nearly falling backwards into the limo. She would have done if it wasn't for him catching her and putting her right on her feet again, "careful there," he chuckled, his fingers resting on her waist.

"Did I give you permission to touch me?" she scoffed, moving out of his hold and tightening her grasp on her bag as she glared at him.

"Sorry," he quipped, "here, let me take that for you," he gestured to the bag.

"I am perfectly capable of carrying my own bag thank you very much," she tutted, "I don't need you, or anyone else for that matter, to help me."

"Apologise milady," he held his hands up and backed away from her. She looked up at him again and noticed that his hair was very dark blonde if not brown, maybe it could be classed as a golden brown and he had light stubble covering his jaw. Why was he grinning at her like that? It was really annoying and just worked to frustrate her further. "So, what room you in?"

"Room?"

"Apartment or whatever."

"Oh, 23," she muttered.

"Seems we'll be neighbours then, I'm in 21. Robin Locksley, nice to meet you," he extended his hand to shake hers, but she simply glanced at it and back to his face.

"Regina Mills, wish I could say the same," she replied before flicking her hair as she turned her back on him and walked inside, leaving a shocked Robin stood with her mother on the sidewalk.


	2. Two sides to every story

**Hi thank you for all your support so far, we all appreciate it more than you could know, so this chapter is written by the wonderful Lucy (aka PurplePixies) show her some love folks! :) xoxoxox**

* * *

Robin is not in love with Marian. Not any more. Maybe there was a time when he was truly, madly, deeply head over heels in love with her, would gladly take a million bullets for her but now? Not so much. In fact, not at all.

He and Marian just weren't meant to be, it seems they aren't star crossed lovers destined to be together forever after all. They just grew apart, separated by different opinions and goals and who could blame him for choosing his career and education over a whirlwind romance? It was fun while it lasted, his first real relationship and first, well everything really in that respect.

He studied his ass off at college, hung posters on his walls and read books back to front and back again to make sure he knew it all by heart. Oxford university was his first choice, not an easy one to get into by any means and he knew he'd have to give up weekend parties and romantic dates with Marian for it. Still, ripped and worn out book pages and an overly exhausted looking Robin later, he passed his exams with flying colours.

And today is the day, the day he finally gets to move out of his parents home and spread his wings further a field. He can smell the bacon on the stove downstairs, knows his mother is busy making him what will probably be his last proper meal in weeks because honestly, he can cook but he'd rather have a microwave meal than stand and sweat his balls off for an hour to make something.

He goes for jeans, and a white T-shirt- comfortable but not overly casual. Besides, he's only going to be sitting in a car for a few hours with Will and he is shockingly bad at driving (how he passed his test, Robin doesn't know) and It's not like they're going to a fancy fashion parade or attending a royal event.

Speaking of Will, he's already text him this morning to ask if he's good to go, and yes of course he is. He's been waiting months for this day to arrive and now it's finally here he can't wait to get there. But first things first, breakfast is calling. Well, technically his mother is calling his name about breakfast but same difference.

Breakfast is served.

It smells like heaven on Earth, freshly cooked bacon and fried eggs with toast, lightly brown with plenty of butter. His mother is as chirpy as ever, greets him with a light "good morning" while his father sits in his chair in the corner of the room with the TV remote right by his side and newspaper in hand complaining about how the news channels always start off with a good morning or good evening, then continue to tell you everything that isn't good about it. Ironic.

But Robin doesn't quite care today, has heard his dad's rambling complaints more than enough times.

"Morning, Will should be here any minute," he sits down at the table and starts eating the egg whites first, munching through bites of toast as he goes, listening to his mother telling him yet again about the importance of not skipping meals and not to spend too much money on absolutely nothing.

He'd packed the night before, at his mother's insistence. Otherwise he'd have just dragged everything from his drawers and thrown it all into bags and have done with it. He doesn't care for perfectly organised piles, one for shirts, one for jeans, one for boxers etc. It's just unnecessary he thinks.

"That'll be him now," he chomps on the rest of the toast and pushes the chair back, squeaking it on the kitchen floor, and opens the front door to see Will parking up on the edge of the sidewalk.

"Mate, you'll never guess who I just saw" he says, stumbles his way out of the car and closes the door behind him. Robin doesn't even blink an eye anymore, he's used to his friend's lack of special awareness. "Who?"

The possibilities are endless really. He could've saw the postman, or a delivery driver, that girl a few doors down who doesn't close her curtains when she gets changed. Or maybe it was a ghost, an alien...

"Marian"

An alien would've been better.

"Oh," is all he chokes out. It's not that they don't get along anymore but it's just...awkward between them now. Conversation is somewhat stunted and goes nowhere, always ends with a friendly 'bye' and that's it.

Still, for some odd reason Will seems to think they'll get back together one day. "Oh come on mate, don't tell me you don't still like her," he jabs Robin in the rib and raises his eyebrows as he takes hold of the bags and carries them to the car, "I've seen ya making eyes, don't deny it"

Eyes... "i don't make eyes," he's tried to defend himself countless times, but Will never does seem to get the message. "Maybe, but she does"

He hauls Robin's bag onto the back seat, "whoah, careful! It has some precious things in there"

It doesn't really, but he'd rather Will didn't treat his belongings like something he's taking to the trash.

Will just laughs, "what, precious like Marian ya mean?"

Not at all.

He just shakes his head and walks back towards his mother who is standing in the doorway with his father just behind, no doubt listening to their silly squabbling. "Well mum, it's time"

His mother just hugs him, tight. Tighter than ever and even Robin struggles for breath, "okay mum, can't breathe. Air is precious."

"I love you Robin. Stay safe won't you."

Robin nods his head, "of course, I promise. I love you too" then turns to his father.

"Dad..."

His father simply shakes his hand, pats his shoulder and tells him, "All the best son. Don't do anything I wouldn't do"

Well that leaves...not a lot then.

"Right then," he says, takes a deep breath and rolls his eyes when his mother tells him to make sure he calls when he arrives and opens the passenger side to get in.

"Bye Mr and Mrs Locksley!" Will shouts from the car.

But, "Will the window is up. They won't hear you"

Oh. To be honest they probably wouldn't hear him if the window were wide open with a fog horn blaring out either. Okay maybe that's a bit dramatic, but still. He winds it down and shouts it again, both of them waving back with wide smiles.

"Let's go mate" Will says, presses his foot to the gas and pulls off down the street.

Goodbye hometown.

* * *

For the first ten minutes or so Robin just simply enjoys the fresh air on his cheeks and the sounds of the other cars passing by and the wind blowing through the car. His eyes are open but all he sees really are moving trees that are blurry and patches of sky poking through them. It's fairly warm today, by English standards anyway. Nothing like the Californian sun, but a pleasant seventeen degrees according to the car.

But then Will has to go and interrupt the peaceful moment and shatter his thoughts of meeting new people and learning new things in a completely new environment.

He turns down the radio that's currently playing something by Imagine Dragons, "what?"

Will just looks at him and smirks, "dreamin' about her again were ya?"

If Robin didn't know any better he'd ask who exactly he's talking about. But he does know, all too well and just shakes his head, "no I'm not. Despite what you believe I don't think of Marian every second of the day."

"Well ya used too."

Maybe. Once upon a time.

But, "not anymore"

He rests his cheek on the edge of the window and just counts as he breathes.

One, two, three...

"Sorry mate. Gotta use the loo," Will says, brings Robin out of his light snooze. They've stopped at a service station it looks like. Robin stretches as best he can with the seat belt on which locks in place when he lurches forwards a little too fast and groans.

It clicks open when he presses the little button and climbs out of the car to stretch his legs for a moment. Okay so maybe he does need to use the bathroom too after his little snooze. He closes the car door and follows Will into the building then follows the signs for the toilets.

Both return to the car with coffees in hand, Robin still slightly sleepy. It doesn't take Will long to start winding him up again though and he picks up his phone, places it to his ear and pretends to answer it like there's actually someone else on the other line.

There isn't, but where's the harm in a little fun, right?

"Hello..."

Robin doesn't realise to begin with, just assumes it's a phone call just like any other but then Will steps it up a notch, "yes Marian, Robin is here...yep, yep I'll tell him"

Robin rolls his eyes and leans his head back against the window because he just can't be arsed with Will's constant assumptions that he and Marian will get back together because he's told him on more than one occasion that it's just not happening. He and Marian are ancient history as far as he's concerned.

He shouldn't be on the phone while driving, but he's not really so there's no harm in it really...

"Of course he does Marian. Yep, I'm sure he feels the same. I'll tell him" Will does his best not to burst out laughing at Robin's attempt at remaining calm. He can see his leg jiggling up and down from the passenger side and his jaw clenching tightly. But silence is boring and this is much more entertaining. At least on his part anyway.

"Get off the phone," he mutters rolling his eyes. It doesn't take Robin long after hearing the word 'Marian' the first time to realise that he's not actually talking to her. Besides, if he was it wouldn't be any of his business anyway.

He just crosses his arms across his chest and closes his eyes.

"He's the biggest you've ever had, wow!"

And that's where Robin's temper flares through the rooftop- or car roof- and he blows his lid. The blood in his veins runs red hot and he just lurches to the side and reaches for the phone to grab it from Will, "NO! Whoah, wait"

"GIVE ME IT!" Robin shouts as Will tries to keep control of the steering wheel, "NO!"

Robin's hand reaches for it again but he doesn't anticipate that Will loses grip on the phone and it goes bye bye out of the driver's side window. Oops.

"Shit!" Will shouts but Robin just scoffs and sits back in his seat with a proud grin and dimples on full display.

"Well, problem solved"

"Oh mate, just you wait till we get out of this car"

Not that Will has anything on Robin, he'd never be able to win a fight against him. Besides, they've been best friends for years, they wouldn't actually fight.

But now Will is a phone down. "Mam won't be happy about that you know," Will warns.

Robin might not be afraid of him, but his mother is a different box of frogs altogether. "Well I didn't throw it out there, it's not my fault you let it go, you shouldn't have been on the phone in the first place, you do know it's illegal right, even if you were faking a call."

There's a few minutes of absolute silence, save for the wind blowing through the car. But then, "knew you still felt something for her"

Robin gives him an incredulous look, "are you for real? You seriously think Marian and I are ever going to get back together?"

He shifts his legs in the footwell and sighs as Will tells him, "maybe not, but I don't see you with anyone else mate. How long has it been now?" Too long. Especially when Robin's been living by the 'just you and your hand' way of release.

"I don't want to be with anyone else. Unlike you, I don't just sleep with any random girl" maybe it's a bit harsh but he's pissed off, annoyed that Will just won't drop the M-word already.

Will scoffs, "better than nothing Romeo"

Actually, no it's not, Robin thinks. He'd rather only be intimate like that with someone he actually cares for and fucking the nearest bleach blonde haired girl with boobs doesn't appeal to him.

"Well, I think I'm okay with taking my chances" and if that means he doesn't have sex with another woman for the next ten years then so be it.

It doesn't take much longer to reach the streets of Oxford, and Robin just takes in the view and watches the buildings pass by, the blue sky stretching between them. It's just like he imagined, people on bicycles everywhere with little baskets int he front and the streets crowded with people. He was tired but now the thrill has kicked in- they're finally here and here, they've really made it, it's finally a reality and not just a pipe dream anymore. They're officially students at Oxford University.

Will pulls up and parks the car in the huge car park right by the entrance when a silver car pulls out at just the right time and reverses into that spot.

It's warmer than he thought and he just stands against the edge of the car for a moment but apparently Will has other plans because he walks round to Robin's side and bends him into a headlock, both of them falling forwards as they go but Robin twists around and under and out of his grip, swings his arm around Will's shoulder and gives him a friendly nuge as they both laugh and groan, Robin telling him off for talking about Marian again.

"Will, say it!"

"Nope, I know it were the truth"

But then he realises they're in the way when a deep feminine voice reaches his ears, "Excuse me!" She looks rather annoyed, "you just nearly knocked me out"

And they are taking up quite a lot of the pathway and reminds himself that they should probably behave an act like adults rather than primary school kids in the playground. The breath leaves Robin's lungs when Will scarpers off down the street telling him he's on his own when an older woman steps from behind her and asks what's going on, leaving him stood by himself in front of her and the most stunning woman he quite possibly has ever laid eyes on.

He would have offered to help her out, had he not been staring at her. Here eyes were deep brown eyes and silky looking raven hair that catches the sunlight and he mentally reminds himself not to just stand and admire her beauty when her mother (she must be her mother, she has the same angered look in her eyes) tells him he can help with their bags.

And he is nothing if not a gentleman. He was raised with manners after all, not to behave like a pig in a barn...

"I'd love to help you. I'm sorry for that little incident. Are you okay?" He asks, watching her.

She looks puzzled for a moment but then tells him, "it's fine" and reaches behind her to grab her bag out of the vehicle she arrived in but she trips, must be a clumsy one, and he catches her without even thinking twice about reaching out for her. After all, he wouldn't just stand by and let her fall. That would be embarrassing, and there are spectators here at this little show he's found himself the main star of.

But she snaps, "did I give you permission to touch me?"

Oh. Well, that was...unexpected. He was only trying to help. He offers to take her bag again but she tells him she doesn't need him, or anyone else to help her.

She's like a pint sized fire cracker with an attitude, but he gets the feeling her bark is worth than her bite. Does she like to bite? She looks like a biter...

"Apologies milady"

He asks her which room she's in, where she's staying because he finds himself wanting to make it up to her, at least change her first impression of him. And then she tells him she's in number 23, just near him because he's in 21.

Perfect.

He tells her it's nice to meet her, and it really, really is, but apparently that first impression isn't a good one because she tells him her name, "Regina Mills" and then adds that she wishes she could say the same.

Well then...

She disappears behind the door and leaves him standing on the sidewalk with her mother who wears the same displeased expression before following her daughter inside.

Okay, what the hell just happened?! Regina... a pretty name, he thinks. It suits her.

And he already knows two things about this woman; one, her name is Regina Mills. And two, she's a little spitfire, a bloody drop dead gorgeous one with a spicy attitude.

"And who was that!?" Will asks, apparently he's found his way out of hiding the little chicken shit, and is clearly stunned that a girl, woman, like her even looked in his direction, not that she had much choice in the matter when he nearly knocked her off her feet on the sidewalk.

Robin smirks, watches her disappear behind the door with her bag in hand, "that, my friend is Regina," once she is out of sight, he averts his eyes to Will, "Regina Mills"

Robin bites his bottom lip and sees the grin on his friend's face, maybe he'll finally believe that he is over Marian after all.


	3. Oxford University

**Hi everyone, it's Olivia (a.k.a Sparkles21) I would just like to first say thank you for all the amazing response that this fic has gotten for the first two chapters, we are all so grateful for it, so here is the third chapter which I wrote, I hope you all enjoy it as much as you enjoyed the other chapters!**

 **xoxo**

* * *

The next day was a hectic one for Regina, not only did she have to spend her day unpacking the few suitcases that she currently had with her, but she was also in the not-so great company of her mother who was transfixed on making sure that everything in her apartment was perfect down to the last touch.

"Mother do you really have to make sure that those photo frames are in a straight line?" Regina asked with a frown to her forehead as she watched her mother carefully in-line some family photos she had framed for her apartment.

Cora lifted her head for a quick second and let a sigh escape her strawberry coloured lips. "Of course, I do Regina. You don't want your first apartment looking a mess, do you?" she questioned rhetorically before she went back to work.

Regina huffed and rolled her eyes a little, it was too early in the morning for her to be getting into a discussion about photo frames with her mother, instead she let it go and grabbed a bubble wrapped ornament out of a suitcase to put on display.

She popped a few of the air-filled bubbles, giggling to herself as the noise that filled her ears satisfied her, she stopped when she felt a heated gaze on her and looked up to see her mother giving her a slightly scolding look. She tried to contain her laughter, her mother turning away to also hide her amusement.

Regina tossed the bubble wrap to the side and placed one of her favourite ornaments on the table. It was an ornament of a horse, one that looked very similar to her beloved horse she had back home.

"Okay, perfect!" Cora praised herself when the photo frames were in-line to her liking, her eyes then wondered over to Regina and she saw her putting a horse ornament onto the same table the pictures were on. "Should I help with that?"

"No," Regina said in a firm tone, managing a small smile as to not come off too harsh.

Cora let out a breath and nodded. "Okay, well I'll go and put the utensils away then."

As she went over to grab the box of utensils they brought over with them, Regina gave a stern look to her mother. "Don't take forever this time," she joked, arching an eyebrow in warning but still managing a smile and a chuckle.

"Very funny, dear." Cora rolled her eyes a little and let out a chuckle as well, she then walked off into the kitchen to do her task while Regina put up another ornament. It was another horse one, only this time a smaller version of the other one. As she set it down in front of the bigger horse she let her thumb glide over the glass mane, her facial features softening as she thought about her horse that she wouldn't be able to ride for a while.

"Regina," Her mother called for her attention. "Are you finished?" she asked as she eyed the two horse ornaments.

Regina watched her mother eyeing her ornaments and a deep frown set over her features. "Yes, but don't even think about rearranging them, mother. I like them exactly where they are."

"I was actually gonna say that I loved how you arranged them." Regina saw through her mother's lies but decided to ignore her. "Anyway, I thought we could put the empty suitcase away and go out and explore Oxford university. What do you say, dear?" Cora added, giving her a warm smile.

"Sure, why not?" She shrugged, bending down slightly to pick up a suitcase and put it away into her new bedroom.

* * *

Regina and Cora stood outside the apartment building waiting for the limo driver that picked them up from the airport yesterday. Regina was less than impressed on having to travel somewhere in a limo again, and this time it was to the university campus where a bunch of soon-to-be classmates would see her.

She stood with her weight shifted onto one foot with her arms folded, chewing onto her bottom lip anxiously. University was supposed to be a fresh start for her, a place where she wouldn't be seen as the spoiled brat as people assumed she was in High School, but her mother's ideal way of travelling was of course going to draw attention to her.

Regina sighed as she dropped her arms to her side and straightened up. "Mother can't we please take the bus or a taxi like every other person does? You're going to show me up if I'm seen arriving in a limo."

Cora scoffed. "A bus or a taxi?! I don't think so," she scoffed again as she shook her head in disgust. "Not only is that unhygienic Regina but we aren't working class so there is no need. We have a driver who can take us from point a to point b anytime we want."

Regina struggled to keep in her frustration but managed to anyway, however, she couldn't keep her eyes from rolling in annoyance. "Why did you have to come again," she murmured under her breath.

"Come again, dear?" Cora asked.

"Nothing." Regina sighed.

The limo pulled up in front of them shortly after and they both got in. The entire short ride over to the campus was uncomfortable for Regina, her mother was complimenting everything in the limo, saying how amazing everything was and how much better it was than _'dirty local transport'._ Regina just got fed up with her and tried her hardest to tune her out.

Once the limo got to the campus she couldn't have gotten out of it any faster, hopefully she was fast enough to avoid anyone noticing her.

When her mother got out and thanked the driver she shot Regina a scolding look and shook her head. "I'm unimpressed by your attitude today young lady."

Regina raised her hands up in the air before slapping them down onto her thighs in irritation. "What have I done?"

"You could've been politer."

"I'm sorry that I'm not okay with going to places in a limo, but it's embarrassing sometimes, mother."

Cora stepped closer to Regina and placed a hand on her arm soothingly. "Just think of it this way, darling, I'll be gone tomorrow so that means you'll be able to do what you like, that means you can take local transport whenever you want." Regina thought she saw her mother shiver at the thought but she ignored it.

She closed her eyes and she took in a deep breath, she then opened them back up and half a smile graced her lips. "I guess I can endure being chauffeured around for today."

Cora smiled brightly. "That's my daughter. Just think, in a few months time you may miss it."

Regina carried on smiling at her mother even though she doubted that she would miss being in a limo with just her, it was too quiet and sometimes awkward, she couldn't wait for the noisy buses she would ride on, the people she could potentially meet on them, and most of all it would make her feel like a normal person.

"Come on then, let's do some exploring of this place," Cora said with a hit of excitement, looking past Regina and up at the big university in front of her.

"Can't wait," Regina replied, genuinely just as excited as her mother.

* * *

Regina and Cora had spent the last two hours walking around the university checking it out, they both got familiar with the place and spent quite some time in the English Literature department, of course that was expected since Regina was an English Lit student.

Some of the lecturers where in their classrooms meeting students and their parents, Regina and Cora greeted them all because Cora thought it was best that Regina should make a great first impression on them all, even though she was likely only going to have one or two of them teach her.

On their way out they walked down the corridor that had all the law classrooms on.

"Tell me again why you didn't choose law or accounting or even science?" Cora casually asked for the hundredth time since Regina had told her mother that she was studying English Literature.

"Mother we have been over this," Regina began with an eye roll. "I've always been in love with poems and I'm passionate about literature."

Cora paused in the middle of the hallway and turned to her daughter. "I know darling, but you're such a smart and bright girl, you would've made a great lawyer." She sighed and shrugged. "But I suppose if you're passionate about literature than I can't persuade you to change subjects." She began walking again and Regina just followed her. She was exhausted from all the walking around she had been doing and really didn't have any energy to say anything to her mother, anyway if they started an argument that would mean she wouldn't be back at her apartment to take a nap anytime sooner.

As they walked towards the exit of the corridor that led to the outside there was a group of students hanging outside one of the classrooms. They were all gathered around a table that had a bunch of colourful flyers in three neat piles on it.

The students all seemed to be friendly with each other, talking and laughing about god knows what while also handing out a few flyers here and there.

"Look at that Regina," Cora told Regina with amusement laced in her tone, looking towards the group of students with a smile upon her face. "Those students are promoting science activities that will take place during fresher's week. Why don't you go get a flyer from them?" Cora nudged Regina a little but she stuck firmly to her place besides her mother, she had no interest in doing shit like that while she could be meeting new people and having an amazing time at fresher parties — but she couldn't tell her overprotective mother that, she would probably worry and decide to stay an extra week, so she kept her lips shut to make sure that did not happen!

Regina scoffed and folded her arms across her chest. "You just said that you can't persuade me to change subjects yet you want me to spend fresher's week with a bunch of science nerds."

Cora tutted. "Regina don't be so rude, I'm merely trying to get you to interact with some people and get you into a hobby, I want you to do something besides read books and go out partying till three o'clock in the morning during fresher's week."

Regina huffed but never answered back, her mother knew her too well, but she wasn't going to agree with what she said, after all she did want her gone by tomorrow morning.

Cora rolled her eyes at Regina, seeing as she wasn't moving anytime soon she walked towards the group of students to get a flyer.

Regina followed her mother with her eyes, groaning when she saw what she was doing. She watched as she was handed a flyer from a student and then began a conversation with him. He had brown hair and brown eyes and from the way he dressed all smartly Regina knew that he must be stuck up or wealthy, maybe both?

She could see that her mother had taken a liking to him, she watched how they both interacted with ease talking about . . . science? The university?

"Regina come over here," Cora called for her, motioning for her to walk over to her with her hand.

Regina's lips parted and she furrowed her forehead. It turned out that they must have been undoubtedly talking about her. Shaking her head and huffing out a deep breath she pressed her lips into a thin line and made her way over to her mother and the guy she was talking too.

"Daniel this is my daughter Regina," Cora said to Daniel and then turned to face Regina to say, "Regina this is Daniel, he's a new student here too. He's majoring in Science."

Regina gritted her teeth and tried her hardest to not roll her eyes at both her mother's not-so subtly way of pushing her towards a friendship or whatever she was trying to do and the nerdy guy's not-so shy glances up and down her body.

She grabbed the edges of her leather jacket and folded one across the other to conceal herself and to get the attention of . . . Daniel? _Was that his name?_ To back off and stop checking her out.

She was glad that it caught his attention and made him look down shamefully with a hint of embarrassment to his face. Not long after though he was coughing and holding out a hand for her to shake. She took hold of it and shook it when she felt her mother's eyes burning a hole through her.

"Nice to meet you, Regina." His mouth broke into a wide smile as he greeted her.

"You too," Regina replied with disinterest in her voice, a sigh slipping from her lips.

"I was just asking Daniel about all these wonderful science activities that are taking place next week, he said anyone is allowed to participate. Won't that be lovely for you to do, Regina?" Cora piped in when she saw that Regina and Daniel's conversation was going nowhere.

Regina looked at Daniel and saw his grin brighten at the thought of spending time with her, and then she looked at her mother and saw how she was also smiling, nodding her head slightly to egg her on.

"Mother I already told you that I'm not interested in science," she repeated herself, she swore she told her mother that moments ago, did she not?

She watched her mother's face fall in disappointment but she never argued further with her, which was a change for once, she also watched out of the corner of her eye Daniel's smile drop from his face. Regina thought is was pathetic, she didn't even know the guy and he was already fascinated with spending time with her. Then again so was that annoying guy from yesterday. Was something in the water that made them practically drool over her and possibly other girls? Or were they just assholes that wanted to get laid by the first girl they laid eyes upon? Whatever it was she was not interested in either of them.

"Well, even though you're not interested in Science, Daniel here seems like a nice young man, maybe you two could get to know one another?" Cora said with encouragement and a bright smile, she then informed Regina a bit about Daniel that insistently made her know why her mother liked him so much. "Daniel's parents happen to be on the university board, and his great-grandfather was the founder of Colter Riding Academy."

"That's nice to know," Regina stated plainly. "And even though I would love to hear more about Daniel and his family history—" Sarcasm laced her tone but she quickly dropped it when she was given a warning glance from her mother "—don't we have to get back to my apartment so we can be there for when the rest of my stuff arrives?"

Cora sighed and nodded her head. "I suppose we do." She then turned to Daniel. "It was so nice to meet you."

"You too," he replied with a smile, the smile turning to a beaming one when he looked at Regina. "And you as well. I hope I see you around here again, it would be a shame if I never talked to you again."

Regina shifted from one foot to the other but stayed silent, all she did was give him a somewhat friendly smile and hoped that would be enough for him.

She saw the faint pink coloured blush that made its way up his neck and onto his check, clearly her friendly smile was enough.

"Goodbye." Cora waved him off and walked down the rest of the corridor with Regina tagging behind.

* * *

"All I'm saying is that you could have been politer and talked to him more."

Regina let out a breath of aggravation and swung the limo door open and practically jump out as fast as she could. She proceeded to walk up to her apartment building while fishing for her keys in her back pocket.

"Regina Maria Mills," Cora called out in a firm tone, catching up to Regina. "This is what I'm talking about when I tell you that you should be politer, you just cut me off in the middle of a conversation."

"It wasn't a conversation, it was you telling me off," Regina said frankly, finding her keys as she walked into the lobby of the apartment building and going straight for the lift, pressing the button to open it. When the lifted opened she walked into it followed by her mother who pressed a button that would send them up to the floor Regina's apartment was on.

Cora stepped in front of Regina so they could be looking at each and she put her hands-on Regina's biceps gently. "I was merely helping to find you some friends, and I like that young man, he seemed nice. Very nice for you," Cora said in a very suggestive way, giving Regina a bright smile.

A frown set over Regina's features, she didn't like what her mother was implying, she let out a scoff and rolled her eyes as she shook her mother's hands off her. "You like him because of his wealth," she stated.

"That's not the only reason, I'm not that inconsiderate Regina. I'm simply looking out for you and making sure that you don't end up with somebody like that hooligan of a neighbour you have," Cora sniped, moving from her space in front of Regina to the side of her. "There's an odd smell about him. I hope he's not on drugs," she cried out, quickly placing a hand over her stomach at the sickening thought. "I don't want you to be in an environment like that!"

Regina combed her hands through her hair. "I'm not interested in him and I'm never going to do drugs."

Cora let out a deep breath from within her, a sign of relief spread across her face. "That's good to know. I do worry about you sweetheart, and I would hate—" Cora's phone rang, the sound of the ringtone cutting her off. She reached into her bag, pulled out the phone and answered it just as the lift doors opened.

Regina stepped out of the lift and was about to walk down the hallway but she was stopped by her mother. "Regina that was the driver on the phone, I left my purse in the car, I'm going to go back down and get it."

"Okay." She nodded and turned back around as the lift doors closed shut, she walked down the hallway and got close to her apartment when she was hit full force by something, or more like someone. And not only that but that someone must have been holding water because that was what went all over her right arm that was thankfully covered by her leather jacket.

"What the fuck!" she barked out, snapping her head to the side to look at the culprit. "You again!" She gritted her teeth when she saw none other than her next-door neighbour; Robin. "Are you trying to make it your life mission to knock me on the floor?!" She gave him a glimpse of her fury with a flash of her eyes, they pierced into him, much like her mother's did whenever she was angry at someone.

"Whoa!" Robin held out his hands. "It was an accident, I was in my apartment, I can't see through doors, besides, you're not the only one who got wet, so did I." He motioned to his top half of his body that was clad in a simple plain white t-shirt that was now all see through thanks to the big wet patch in the middle.

Regina scoffed and looked down at her leather jacket, she was lucky that it was waterproof and no damage was done. It was Chanel and the last thing she wanted to happen to it was it being ruined, especially since it was her favourite one.

"I'm sorry for ruining what looks like an expensive leather jacket," Robin told her sincerely.

Regina could hear by the tone of his voice that he genuinely was sorry but that didn't stop her from looking up at him and throwing daggers his way for a minute, only for a minute though because it didn't take her long for her eyes to soften slightly. He did say sorry. But it was still Chanel. "You didn't ruin it. It's fine," she assured him.

"Good. That's good. I'm glad your jacket didn't get ruined, but I can't say that about my t-shirt." Regina watched him pick at the wet patch that clung to his body like a second skin, she then watched him with wary eyes as he then started to pick at the bottom, which shortly after turned into him pulling it over his head, stripping his chest free of clothing.

The water left a shiny, slick residue behind, making the very nice toned body he had stick out more, but before Regina had the chance to ask him what the hell he was doing, a booming voice was heard from the end of the hallway.

"What on earth is going on here?!" Regina's head snapped so fast towards here mother so was surprised that it didn't break. She saw her charging down the hallway, both hands attached securely around the strap of her bag.

Regina stepped a whole step back away from Robin, almost bumping into the wall behind her. Her heart hammered in her chest, it felt like her mother had almost just given her a heart attack. She literally just came out of nowhere, like a ninja. Her mother always told her she had eyes in the back of her head and to watch was she was doing, seems like she wasn't kidding.

"Was this young man causing problems, Regina?" Cora asked when she got close to Regina, giving Robin a scolding look for being half naked before she looked at Regina and ran her eyes all over her to see if she was hurt.

"Nothing that he hasn't done already, except for this time he didn't just nearly knock me to the ground but he also got water on my jacket." Regina crossed her arms over her chest as she gave Robin an annoyed glance.

"I said sorry," Robin told truthfully, looking between Cora and Regina.

Cora just scoffed and rolled her eyes, walking away from Robin and towards her daughter's apartment. Regina followed behind her, leaving Robin on his own. As he went to pick up the water bottle that was on the floor due to colliding with Regina he heard her mother call out, _'put on a shirt!'._

* * *

The next day arrived slowly for Regina but it was here and she was feeling conflicted. Yesterday she couldn't wait for her mother to leave, especially with her nagging about where to put all her ornaments and pictures, and it just got worse after the incident with Robin because just a couple of hours later all her transit stuff arrived, meaning she got all her furniture.

Her mother was a pain in the ass when it came to where her furniture would go, and she was thankful that she would only have to put up with her for less than twenty-four hours, but when the time came for her to say goodbye to her she could feel a lump forming in her throat.

Even though she did have great times with her mother and bad times with her too, she was still going to miss her very much.

"Don't forget to clean the apartment, you don't want roaches. Make sure you don't stay out too late or get too drunk. Maybe get your key cut so you have a spare just in case you lose your original one, oh, and make sure—"

"Mom! I'll be fine. I promise. Please don't worry," she interrupted. She gave her mother a smile, hoping that she would see past the sadness that was in her eyes.

Cora breathed out and nodded. "Okay. I trust that you will." She then placed a hand over her mouth as she took in her daughter's presence for the last time until the next time they would see each. "Be safe, sweetheart."

"Of course, I will be, don't worry."

Regina and Cora hugged each other, her mother placing a kiss to the side of her head as she squeezed for longer. They held each other for another couple of minutes before both letting go.

"Now go, you'll miss your flight if you don't and this will only get sadder," Regina said in a whisper, afraid that if she spoke any louder it would come out all croaky.

"I love you," Cora whispered back, placing another kiss to her temple.

"I love you too." Regina waved off her mother as she went through a set of double doors that led to airport security. She stayed there for a few minutes even though he mother was no longer in sight, she just stood there and took everything that just happened in a short amount of time in. She was now on her own in another country, and although she had butterflies in her stomach at the thought, she just couldn't wait for a new adventure.


	4. Buttercup

**Hey! It's Luna! (Amber) Olivia sends all her thanks for all your lovely reviews! You guys are sooo amazing! So this chapter is written by me, I hope you enjoy! ;) xoxoxox**

* * *

Regina flopped down on her bed and stared at the ceiling, it was deadly silent, there was no noise whatsoever and she loved it. This was her space, her quiet little haven and she couldn't be happier, smiling she turned her head, looking at the photo frame beside the bed, one of her when she was eight, mounted on Rocinante as her father held the guide rope which Rocinante was trying to steal as little Regina giggled watching them.

She sighed and closed her eyes, burying into the mattress, at least her bed was comfy, she would even go as far to say that it was comfier than her one back home. Deciding that she should probably get herself something to eat, she rolled off the bed and traipsed into her kitchen, opening the fridge and rummaging around, she didn't want to cook anything, but seemingly when her mother had gone to the store all she had bought were vegetables and lean meats.

Rolling her eyes, she decided that a little walk to the store wouldn't hurt, she grabbed her coat and pulled her boots on before picking up her purse and heading out, locking the door behind her. She hopped into the lift and pressed the button for the ground floor, "hold the lift!" A voice called and she shook her head, pressing down on the open-door button as much as she might have wanted to simply let them miss it she didn't want to be that mean.

As soon as she saw who it was that had called out to her though she regretted her decision immediately, "you," she scoffed, jabbing her finger at the ground floor button and looking anywhere but at him.

"Yes, it's me, nice to see you again milady," he chuckled.

"Are you stalking me or something?" she tutted, playing with the bottom button on her coat before looking up at him with something of a glare.

"I don't think so," he scratched his head as though he was thinking about something, "maybe you're stalking me, I mean you are everywhere I am, go everywhere I go, how do I know that you aren't following me?"

"Because I got in the elevator first jack ass, unless you forgot that literally a second ago you were pleading with me to hold the door."

"Which you so graciously did, it makes me think you don't hate me as much as you make out."

"Oh trust me had I know it was you I would have been slamming that close door button."

Robin pouted as he leant against the railing towards the back of the elevator, "well, that is awfully mean spirited of you," he stated in mock offence, his eyes roaming across her figure until she turned and caught him, casting him a hard glare.

"If I ever catch you looking at my arse again…"

"You'll what?" he stood up straight, smirking at her as the lift pulled to a stop.

"I'll…" shit what would she do? There wasn't really much she could do about it, apart from maybe use her words to tell him off and even then, she didn't think it would turn out to be all that menacing. The lift pinged as the doors opened and she shot out, getting away from Robin and that smug smirk of his. "Just don't talk to me," she shouted back, getting out of the apartment building and scurrying down the road before remembering that she was going the wrong way and doing a sharp U turn on the sidewalk.

"Regina I am sorry!" Robin stated, hurrying down the steps and walking in stride with her, "look I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that, honestly I'm not a jerk…"

"Really? Because I pretty sure everything you have ever done whilst I have been around you has been jerky," she scoffed, hoping she knew the way to the store, because she most certainly didn't want to ask him, he would never let her live it down.

"Where are you off to? Isn't it a little late to be walking the streets alone?"

She rolled her eyes and cast him a side glace, "seriously? I am a grown woman I think I am more than capable of walking down the street alone."

"Yeah but it might not be safe…"

"If you are worried about me running into creeps, I think it's a little late for that," she smirked at him before letting out a little chuckle and shaking her head, "and you said you weren't a stalker," she quipped, "sure you're not."

"I'm just walking with you," he grinned, that little smirk she had flashed him was the most adorable thing he had ever seen in his life, "I don't want you to get murdered or worse."

"Worse?" she laughed, "what could be worse than being murdered?"

"You have a very good point," he chuckled, before they both went quiet.

She looked up at him and apparently, he was going to walk the whole way with her, she should be annoyed, but she was somewhat flattered that he was willing to make sure that she got to her destination safe. "Where are you even going?" she asked.

"Just the shop," he shrugged, it was the truth, he was going to stock up on beers, because Will had seen it fit to take them all from the fridge and go to someone's pre-fresher's week party, he had tried to convince Robin to go along, but he wasn't having any of it, he just wanted to hang around in his new apartment and watch Netflix. He was going out tomorrow night anyway, why would he need to go out tonight also?

"Snap," she spotted the orange sign to the English supermarket Sainsbury's, "looks like we're here, so… thank you for walking with me," she stated reluctantly, she hadn't known how dark it actually was and she didn't want to admit that she had been rather glad for his company, "I'm glad I was able to protect you from all the murderers."

"Oh you did a wonderful job, I feel so safe around you."

"Shut up," she laughed shoving him playfully.

"Right, I'll meet you back at the exit when I'm finished okay?"

"Seriously? You think I'm gonna walk back with you?" she tutted, she actually kinda wanted to walk back with him, not for him, but just because it made her feel safer having him there, she was a small woman and although she wasn't vulnerable, she probably looked it late at night in a strange country.

"Oh come on, ya got to, what if I get murdered walking back alone, then it'll be all your fault," he joked, enjoying this new playful side he was beginning to witness, he had thought she was totally sour faced, but apparently there was more to her than that.

"I suppose I could escort you home," she tried not to laugh as she grabbed a basket and went off in search for some items. Instead of starting at the front of the store she wanted to work her way back, so walked all the way to the end and began there. It was interesting looking at all the different foods, there were a lot of things that you could get in America that you couldn't get here, but it also worked the other way around. She bypassed that alcohol aisle, figuring that she had all the opportunity in the world to drink at parties during the week. She opted for a bottle of soda instead.

Waltzing down the chocolate and candy aisle, she chucked a couple of things that looked appealing into her basket, she was really in need of some chocolate and one of her friends back home had raved about trying Cadbury's when they went on a trip to the UK, so that was what she was trying.

"You should try a Crunchie Bar," a voice stated out of nowhere, handing her a candy bar wrapped in gold and purple foil with red lettering.

She looked up and recognised him to be the guy from the Science stall when she and her mother had been looking around campus. Groaning internally, she took it from him and looked at it curiously, before back up to him.

"So, your mother has gone then?" He asked.

"Yes," she replied simply, turning back to look at the sweets.

"How do you feel about that? Is it weird being in an odd country all alone?"

"All alone?" she rolled her eyes, "I am pretty sure there are 65 plus million people residing in this country, I hardly think I am alone do you?" She didn't know what it was but she didn't like this guy, he was annoying, he annoyed her, she didn't even know why, maybe it was because her mother liked him.

"Good one," he laughed awkwardly, "so if you ever need a tour guide…"

"She's already got one," Robin smirked walking up the aisle, "nearly finished?"

"Hardly," she scoffed looking to Robin, partially glad for him saving her, but also kinda bummed out that he was already finished and she hadn't really begun yet. As for him suggesting she had a tour guide, she definitely didn't, he was a first year like her, so he was bullshitting if he thought he could show her the way around properly. Daniel was a first year too but his parents, grandparents and probably knowing her luck great grandparents were on the board of the University, so he was bound to know his stuff, that didn't make her want to take up his offer though, in fact quite the opposite.

"Chunchie? Seriously," Robin tutted, grabbing something else from the shelf and holding it up, "this is what you want, caramel."

"Seriously it's so soft, you want something little bit harder like Crunchie." Daniel nodded.

"What if she doesn't want something a bit harder?" Robin didn't know who this guy was, but he already hated him with a passion.

"Caramel is too soft though, leave it out in the sun for a moment and it melts," Daniel had a smug smile plastered on his face and Regina already decided that she disliked it even more than she disliked Robin's smug smile, at least Robin had those adorable dimples. Not that she found them all that adorable, just she knew that some girls probably would.

"It's chocolate what's the difference?" she rolled her eyes, they were children.

"Trust me Caramel trumps Crunchie any day of the week."

"Caramel?" she looked between the two men, they were looking at each other as though in a staring contest, one of them trying to outdo the other and she was the prize, it was pathetic. Groaning she snatched the bar from him and tossed it in the basket alongside the Crunchie, "I'll try both and decide for myself which is better shall I? Or maybe I will mix it up completely and go for a fudge, that's both hard and soft," with that she also picked up a fudge bar and wandered off, leaving the two brits with each other as she chuckled to herself, how was it that she had literally been here five minutes and already had two guys fighting over her?

Waltzing down the cereal aisle she found the Coco Pops and put them in the basket, she was noticing a reoccurring theme going on, but what could she say? She liked chocolate and at home her mother rationed it, so she was going to make the most of having unlimited access to as much chocolate as she so desired. Apparently, things had different names in England, because back in America the same cereal would be called Coco Krispies, but she could see why they would be called pops, that was actually the noise they made when you poured milk over them.

She grabbed some healthier cereals too, some Special K with strawberries before wandering down the pastry aisle and spotting the croissants, licking her lips she put some in the basket, then remembered she had no butter or jam and set off to find some.

Robin had been stood at the exit waiting for her for the past half hour, what the hell was she even doing? She did know that whatever she bought she would have to carry, right? Releasing a sigh, he picked up his bag off the floor and moved back into the shop to find her.

Finally, he found her down the dairy aisle, seemingly she was looking at butter, picking up one after the other and that was when it clicked, she was purposely taking forever to see how long he would have the patience to wait for her, well he had all the patience in the world, Netflix could wait because he was so up for this game.

"Hey," he grinned and she turned around looking at him with two tubs of butter, one in each hand.

"You're still here? Impressive," she smirked, so he was more up to the challenge than she had first thought and he looked as cool as ice, this had to be affecting him though, right? If someone made her wait like this she would be fuming.

"I needed my bodyguard to walk me home," he chuckled looking at the tubs she had in her hands, "okay, go with Clover, even though I think it should be called Buttercup, I mean that's more fitting isn't it, buttercup?"

She cast him an odd look, what the hell was he talking about, she had no idea, but she simply placed the one he suggested in her basket, "you'll be happy to know that I have finished."

"Oh no rush Buttercup," he shrugged, chuckling on the inside at his new-found nickname for her.

She turned and cast him a sharp look before proceeding to the tills to purchase her shopping, if he thought he was going to call her that he had another thought coming. "Regina would you allow me to walk you home?" Daniel moved beside her.

"Seriously?" she scoffed, "I'm fine thank you… David."

"It's Daniel actually."

"Whatever," she had already known that, but she just wanted him to leave her alone, he had clearly waited around, in fact where even was his shopping, had he even come in for groceries? She cast a side glance to Robin who was apparently concealing a laugh, "I have to make sure that Robbie here doesn't get caught by murders," and that one wiped the smirk straight off his face as Daniel sniggered at him.

She paid for her shopping and packed it all before picking up her bags and flicking her hair at them as she walked on, "keep up dear," she grinned at Robin who scampered after her as though he were a small puppy and she were his master. She knew she had him wrapped around her little finger and couldn't stop herself from exploiting that.

Robin rose his eyebrows at her before shrugging at the other man and doing as she said, jogging somewhat to catch up, "want me to take one of your bags for you?"

"No, I think I can manage thank you," she stated, they were somewhat heavy but she had already practically agreed to letting him walk her home, so she couldn't be seen to need his help carrying them also.

"Suit yourself, so have you eaten? I know it's late but…"

"No I haven't actually," she shook her head, her stomach rumbling just at the mention of food.

"Well then I was thinking of hitting Maccie D's on the way back, grab a burger or something," he surveyed her face and knew what that expression meant, "not as a date, like to literally get food."

"I suppose I could eat some fries," she shrugged, "but like you said, this is not a date under any circumstance. There is no way I would go on a date with you and if you take girls on a date to McDonald's you are going about dating all wrong let me tell you."

"Where should I be taking women for a date then?" he asked as they headed towards the fast food restaurant to get their take out.

"Some place fancy."

"What if they don't like fancy?"

"Then find out what they do like and take them there duh," she struggled to open the door to McDonalds, only for him to laugh at her more and push it open for her, "I could have done it myself."

"Sure you could Buttercup."

* * *

Not much had been said on the way back to their apartments, it had just been snarky comments back and forth, Regina wouldn't like to admit it, but she rather liked it. She slipped through the door stating, "goodnight damsel in distress."

"Night Buttercup," he grinned before opening his door and winking at her. Once he was in his apartment he flopped down on the sofa with a big cheesy smirk on his face, it was a start and he couldn't wait to get to know her better.

Regina put her groceries away before locking the door and moving into her bedroom with a cup of tea, she thought she'd try it warm considering she was in Britain and the Brits had a thing for teas. She placed it on the bedside table and began taking her clothes off, folding them and placing them on one of the chairs before changing into her short pyjamas. She jumped onto her bed and grabbed the book that was on her bedside table, turning to the last place she had read it from.

Tomorrow she would enrol and everything would begin, she hoped to be invited to her fist college party, maybe try alcohol for the first time. It wasn't as though she had never been to a house party at home, but she just hadn't wanted to try alcohol, she didn't know why. At least in this country it was legal.

* * *

She walked though campus to the place where she needed to enrol and stood in the line, everyone seemed to be queuing to get to a desk at the front, so she simply leant against the wall and waited like everyone else. A blonde girl came in through the door she just had and was looking around before joining the line and smiling at her, "this is scary isn't it? Or is that just me?" she laughed.

Regina shook her head, "not just you, I am definitely quite nervous."

"You're American?" She asked, her smile growing wider.

"Yes, I'm from California, Regina Mills."

"Kathryn Midas," the blonde held her hand out and Regina shook it, "so Regina Mills, what course are you on? Please say English lit because I could do with someone I know and literally everyone else I have met has been stuck up and just, not someone I think I could have as a proper friend you know."

"Yeah I'm in lit," she chuckled, "as for stuck up people, I have definitely seen quite a few of those and for me to say that is really something," she had been shocked actually by the amount of people who had been even richer and more stuck up than her. At her old school she hadn't fit in, but at this university it seemed like everyone thought they were above her, especially when they started talking.

"Yes, finally someone I like in one of my classes, are you doing any additionals."

"Any I can find and fit in," Regina had come here to learn and she wanted to leave with all the best grades and qualifications.

"Yeah, me too, I think there is a creative writing enrichment and also a philosophy one."

"They both sound great," she had a feeling that she was going to get on exceedingly well with her new-found friend, seemingly they had the same interests and wanted to study the same things.

"Buttercup!"

She closed her eyes and groaned, "seriously?"

"Who is he?" Kathryn asked in sultry tone as they both looked towards Robin who was coming in through the entrance.

"Oh, just the bane of my existence," Regina rolled her eyes.

"You're in lit!" Robin stated excitedly, he was actually really happy that she was going to be in the same classes as him. That meant that they had even more in common than he had first thought.

"Yeah, are you in the wrong place Locksley?"

"Very funny Buttercup, we're in the same class."

"Hi," Kathryn smiled and Regina looked at her, "Kathryn Midas."

"Robin Locksley," he nodded, "so getting to know Buttercup are we."

"Do you wanna shut up?"

"Oh come on, you know you love that nickname."

"Aww that's so cute, he has a nickname for you."

"Please do not encourage him," Regina rubbed her hands over her face and looked up to see Kathryn looking at him, she didn't know why she felt a little jealously rising within her, it wasn't as though she even liked Robin, he was so annoying, but still.

"So, I got invited to a cool party tonight, do you wanna come?" Kathryn asked, looking to the both of them.

"Yeah sure," Robin stated straight away, "Buttercup probably won't want to come though, she's probably too busy studying how to protect damsels in distress from street murderers."

"I'm already a pro at that," she scoffed smirking at him, remembering their little outing the night before.

"True, you did a perfect job at that last night, I got home perfectly safe."

"Indeed you did," she grinned.

"So Regina? You'll come right?" Kathryn asked, hope etched on her face.

"Sure, yeah I'll come."

* * *

Kathryn turned up at her place at about ten pm and her mouth gaped open, "oh my god! You have this whole apartment to yourself?"

"Yeah," she smiled checking her appearance in the mirror before she went out. She had opted for a tight red dress with a low sloping back, the fabric dropping to the base of her spine; in the front the dress did show cleavage, but not too much, she didn't want to overdo it. Her hair was curled and dropped down below her breasts.

"Holy shit, I have to go to a party with you looking like that?"

"You look beautiful," Regina rolled her eyes, the blonde had straightened her own hair and was dressed in a black dress that had more cleavage than her own.

"Yeah, but you look so hot! Like if I was a lesbian I would totally be hitting on you right now."

"Why thank you," she shook her head moving out of her apartment and locking the door and slipping her keys in her clutch, "so, where are we heading?"

"I know where we are going, so just stick with me," she looped her arm with Regina's and they carried on going.

"Whoa! Robin! Look it's your girl and she looks smoking!"

She turned around and spotted Locksley's room mate who was even more annoying than he was, she cast him a deadly glare, "excuse me, I am not his girl."

"Will, what are you talking about?" Robin tutted, leaving the apartment and turning to see Regina, his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open, he was sure he had just died on the spot, she had killed him, standing there looking like she did. She was "stunning in every way," he breathed before he even realised he had.

"Please tell me you aren't bringing that idiot to the party," Regina groaned.

"Can't leave him home without a babysitter," he grinned walking beside her, "you really do look beautiful by the way."

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself."

* * *

Robin was sat down as he watched Regina drinking something that she had gotten from the bar, it looked like some sort of cocktail, he was just entranced by her, he couldn't help it, she was just the most stunning woman he had seen in his whole life, he had known that she was beautiful before when he had seen her in normal clothes, but now dressed like this he simply couldn't look away from her, although apparently, he wasn't the only one.

He recognised that there were other guys watching her, not even just guys, but girls too, seemingly she was the party attraction and part of him didn't like it. "Mate, have you seen who just walked in!" Will yelled, dive bombing him as he came to sit beside him on the sofa.

Robin followed his gaze and he scoffed, "seriously? Why is she here?" He locked eyes with Marian and all she did was cast him one of those annoying smirks, it was safe to say he was well and truly over her.

Regina sipped on her cocktail and out of the corner of her eye noticed that Robin wasn't watching her anymore, he had been doing all night and she had liked the attention but now apparently his eyes were on a different brunette that had just walked in, she had thought he had liked her for her, but seemingly he was just as shallow as the rest. She downed the cocktail, that was in her hand and grabbed another, sipping that one, she liked this, she hadn't liked the beer but the fruitiness of the cocktail masked the disgustingness of the alcohol.

"Who is he looking at?" Kathryn scoffed, following her eye line, "he was totally into you."

"I really don't care," she shook her head downing yet another cocktail and feeling the effects of the alcohol, "I'm not into him, so I don't care if he finds someone else, in fact I hope he is happy with her."

"Robin!" Marian called out walking over to him, she was dressed in a tight white dress, her hair up in a messy bun, "I didn't know you were here."

"Sure you didn't," he scoffed inaudibly as he turned to try and spot Regina again, instead getting a glare from Kathryn as Regina mulled around with mixing different alcohol together in a red cup, "Marian," he nodded with a sigh, "what are you doing here?"

"This is my roommate's sister's party."

"Oh, I need to go get a drink so I suppose I'll talk later," he got up and moved as quickly away from her as he could, heading to the drinks table where Regina was still mixing, "what you up to Buttercup?"

"What's it look like Locksley? Why did I answer to that?" she frowned, picking up her drink and trying to bring it to her lips letting out a little giggle as she did so, "so I see you found a pretty girl to flirt with," so she could safely say the alcohol had gone to her head, "she has a nice dress, don't you think Kathryn? She's really beautiful Locksley, you did well."

"Trust me I am not interested in her," he chuckled, so apparently Regina with a little alcohol inside her was slightly loose with her words, he knew he was going to have to keep an eye on her and make sure that she didn't do something stupid.

"Why not?! She's hot!"

"You are drunk," he shook his head at her grabbing himself a beer.

"No, I'm not, am I? Am I drunk Kathryn?" she asked turning to look at her with a pout on her face, "I don't think I am."

"Oh, honey I think you are."

"Really?! Is this what it feels like to be drunk because I don't know if I like it," she played with her hair a little, "I want to dance, would you dance with me?" she grabbed the blonde's hands and pulled her into the area where everyone was dancing, "bye Locksley good look with your new gal!"

"She isn't my gal! Regina…. Never mind," he laughed taking a drink of his beer and watching Regina as she danced with her friend, smiling and having a good time. He grinned and leant against the wall so he could watch her, she kept doing little twirls and he was pretty sure at one point she and Kathryn were grinding against each other. "Dear me, Buttercup you are crazy!" He shouted over the music.

"I know!" she called back shaking her hair, the long tresses whipping everywhere. Robin then spotted Daniel making his way over to her and gritted his teeth, what was the deal with this guy? Like couldn't he leave her alone already, she had made it quite clear that she wasn't interested, so why was he still trying to get her to be?

He was about to go over when Marian moseyed on up to him, "so, what do you think of Uni so far?" she asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Haven't really had much to go on really, but I am loving my apartment," he shrugged, glancing at her before looking back at the dance floor to see Daniel trying to get Regina to dance with him only for her to continue dancing with Kathryn, "what about you?"

"Oh yeah it's good, she's pretty."

"Who?" Robin whipped his head around.

"That girl you've gone all doe eyed over," she rose her eyebrows.

"Which girl?"

"Seriously? The brunette in red."

"Nah," he shook her head.

"Whatever you say, I'm gonna go dance with her then if you don't like her," with that she scampered off towards Regina and he followed after her, what the hell was she playing at? "Marian!" he hissed.

Regina turned and saw them, "come dance!" she laughed, she felt so carefree, it was insane, she never behaved like this, it was as though all her walls had been dragged down and she was just letting loose. She glanced at Daniel, she had been trying to ignore him, why was he always in her face? It was annoying, like seriously, how was she supposed to make sure that he got the message and maybe make Robin jealous at the same time?

Robin watched as Regina danced with Marian and then all of a sudden he saw her do something completely unexpected, leaning in and kissing the other brunette, his eyes went wide as he watched what was going on in front of him, he actually couldn't believe his eyes, especially when Marian began kissing her back. What the actual fuck?! He deemed she was completely pissed because she was literally flinging her drink everywhere and the kiss wasn't even a proper kiss, it was the sloppiest thing he had ever seen.

Shaking his head he looked at her, "Regina what the hell are you doing?" She split from Marian and let out a giggle before bowing her head, she was so, so drunk, he put his fingers under her chin and tilted her face so he could look at her properly, her pupils were wide and he let out a groan, "you are so drunk."

She smacked him playfully on the chest, "yes! I am and I think I need to throw up."

"Shit, come on," he wrapped an arm around her, "I'm gonna take her home okay," he stated to Kathryn, "will you get home okay?"

"Yeah, I haven't really had that much and I'm staying over here anyway so I'll be fine."

"Okay, if you need me to come pick you up just call me okay?"

With that he helped Regina to stand as they moved out of the house into the late-night air, it was like 2am and it was pitch black, "you are so nice! You really are! But I bet the only reason you want to walk home with me is because you are scared of the murders!" she prodded his chest, "you need me to protect you don't you Locksley!" she laughed.

"Yeah I do Buttercup," he chuckled.

"Can you carry me," she pouted, "my feet hurt and you are really strong, like those biceps are soooo massive, do you work out? I mean you could probably pick up two of me could you? I bet you could," she slurred, "please pick me up Robbie, please."

With a sigh, he lifted her off the ground and placed her over his shoulder so that her ass was in line with his head, not that it was his intention.

"Oh my god! It's soooo high! I feel so tall, like the big ben! Or maybe the Golden Gate Bridge, have you ever been to San Francisco? It's sooo beautiful there. Robbie, did you know you have a good ass?! I just want to slap it," she giggled, trying to stretch her hand to swat his behind but not quite reaching.

"Okay then," wow, how much had she drunk at this party, he thought he was watching her closely but apparently it hadn't been close enough, "please warn me if you think you're gonna throw up."

"I'm not," she shook her head viciously, "I'm not gonna thrown up."

"Good, but I am pretty sure you said you were back in the party."

"Hmm, did I kiss someone?"

"You and your drunken mind," he huffed, "yeah you did."

"Oh god! I have never ever kissed anyone!"

"Sure you haven't princess," he chuckled, holding onto her tightly because she was moving more than he thought she would have, wriggling on his shoulder.

"I haven't! I really… Robbie…"

"Yeah?"

"I think I am going to vomit."

Immediately he placed her on the ground and she couldn't really stand up all that well so he led her over to a litter bin and looked waiting for her to do something, but she didn't she just looked at it and then up at him her dark eyes wide and twinkling in the moonlight.

"You want me to throw up in a trash can?"

"Where else do you think you're gonna throw up?"

"Not in a trash can, I am a Queen and a bit… more refined," she hiccupped, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Do refined Queens always get this wasted or is that just you?"

"Do you know what I want right now?" she slurred, swaying towards him and prodding his shoulder with her finger.

"What?" He was really trying not to laugh at her but she was funny like this, she still had her sass but she was a lot, lot freer with her words.

"I want to get chocolate wasted, it's a thing you know, it.. people eat tonnes and tonnes of chocolate and you know, my mom doesn't let me eat chocolate Robbie!" she poked him again, "she makes me eat stuff like lettuce and tomatoes and broccoli… and bees!"

"Bees?" he furrowed his eyebrows.

"No! Not bees silly, bees!"

"You're still saying bees."

"Beans!"

"Oh beans," he laughed, "are you gonna be sick or…"

"KABABS! Robbie! I want one!"

"No," he shook his head, she really didn't need that she would really throw up if she had one of those, "what you need it a lot of water and some paracetamol when you've sobered off a little."

"Did you know…" she moved her hand to his cheek as she slumped against his side, "that this is the first time I have ever been drunk in my entire life! Never ever have I actually had any alcohol! Can you believe it?"

"Yes, surprisingly I can believe it. Are you okay walking?" he asked watching her sway from side to side as she went, he knew he was going to have to pick her up again soon, it was pretty obvious.

"Yes I am actually good sir, thanks for asking fine fellow! Is that how you speak Robin?"

"You know I don't speak like that," he chuckled.

"Yes, but I thought that was how all English men spoke, the movies lie! I can't believe it, so you don't say spiffing or want a cup of tea governor?"

"Definitely not," he swore this was the best drunk ramble he had ever heard and he had heard a few in his time.

"Well why did the movies lie to me then?" she pouted, her eyes watching him, "why did they have to lie Locksley Robin Locksley?"

"What was that?"

"The names Mills Regina Mills, licence to kill!"

He pressed his lips together so tight, "someone is a James Bond fan."

"Carry me Locksley," she wrapped her arms around him, "I'm too tired to walk anymore."

He knew he was going to have to carry her again, had guessed it the moment she began to sway, these were moments he wasn't going to let her live down and she would probably be mortified if she knew what drunk Regina got up to. He lifted her up in the same way he had before with her dangling over his shoulder and his hand having to make sure that her skirt didn't ride up and expose her to everyone in the street.

"How much further do we have to go sexy ass?"

"Not too far now your majesty," he could feel her playing with something on the back of his jacket and took a deep breath, he knew she was too short to touch his ass, but that didn't stop her from toughing the rest of him and he had to say her touch, even when drunk, felt amazing.

"What happened to Kathryn?"

"We left her at the party remember?"

"Did we? I thought she was with us."

"No she definitely wasn't," he pulled her skirt down again, stopping it from moving.

"Are you trying to feel me up?"

"Nope, just trying to make sure that you don't lose your dignity, however you are over my shoulder so I don't know how you haven't already, but hey ho."

"Alright, do you have food? I'm so hungry, you know I think Caramel is better," she stated, tracing patterns on his back, he was pretty sure they were letters but he wasn't certain.

"I told you it was. How about I get you something to eat when we get back, it might sober you up a bit?"

"Sounds like a plan batman."

"You mean Robin," he laughed holding her tighter.

"Does that make me batman?"

"If you want to be."

"Hmm, I knew you were only side kick material."

"I think I prefer you when you're sober."

"I think I prefer me when I'm sober too," she nodded in agreement.

* * *

When they got back to their apartment building Robin placed her back on her feet, he could have sworn she had fallen asleep whilst he had been carrying her, right now though she was awake and leaning against the wall. "Where are your keys?" he asked looking through her bag but not finding them.

"I dunno, where are my keys?"

"Okay we'll just go into my apartment shall we."

"That is a rubbish joke Robin, it isn't even funny," she tutted shaking her head as she watched him open the door to his own apartment and let them both in. She followed behind him looking around, "I am tired Robin!" she moaned, dropping to sit on his couch, "I need to take this dress off," she moved her hands to the straps and was pushing them down. Robin looked over from where he was in the kitchen getting her a glass of water.

"Whoa, Buttercup stop," his hands came to hers, stopping her from pushing it down even further, "okay, go use the bathroom, clean yourself up a bit, I can give you a shirt and some sweat pants to wear." The last thing he had wanted her to do was pull her dress off in front of him, the main point of this was for him to gain her trust and that wouldn't happen if she knew he had been looking at her undressing.

"This is too tight," she moaned, "why do they make dresses so tight, I think it might be cutting off my circulation," her head dropped to his shoulder as she cast him a sideways glace, "I like your stubble."

"Why thank you," Robin chuckled, feeling her wrap an arm around his back and bring her other hand up to his cheek, followed by a sharp prod, "hey!"

"I love your dimples! They are just beautiful, they are, I mean did someone have to carve them into your face or have you always had them? Is there some sort of facial cardio I can do to get some?"

"No and they are already deep enough without you prodding at them miss."

"I'm tired now Robin red breast."

"That's a new one," he laughed wrapping an arm around her and holding her up as he moved her to the bathroom, "think you can sort out yourself in there?"

"If you mean can I pee without your assistance Robin Hood riding through the glen, then… yes."

"Oh my god remind me to never let you get drunk again."

"Why Robinson Curiouso?"

"For reasons exactly like you calling me Robinson Crusoe," even though she had said the name completely wrong, he had understood what she was meaning. He knew that he was going to have to make her sleep on his couch, usually he would have allowed her to take his bed whilst he hit the couch, but he was worried about her throwing up in her sleep, at least if she were on the couch, he would be able to use the back as leverage to keep her on her side. "So, think you can manage the bathroom alone?"

"Piglet!"

"No clue what you are talking about," now he was lost, completely lost as to where her train of thought was heading.

"Kanga… Roo! Tigger! Rabbit! Eeyore! Wise Owl! Pooh Bear!"

"Oh very clever," so it was more characters with his name then, okay. She was insane.

"Christopher ROBIN!" she hugged him burying her head against his chest and he couldn't help but hug her back, he knew he shouldn't, that he should push her way, but it was only a hug, nothing more.

"Who does that make you?" He asked playing with the ends of her hair that dropped three quarters of the way down her back.

"I have no idea, who are you Robin?"

"Babes I think you just answered your own question there."

She tilted her head and looked up at him, "oh yeah."

"Right, go in there you and sort yourself out," he very much doubted that she could to be honest, he was just so glad he had decided to bring her home because he didn't dare imagine what might have happened to her should he have left her alone at that party, "I'm gonna go get you a shirt and some slacks okay." With that he left her by the bathroom and went to his room to grab some clothes for her, going as fast as he could, wanting to be outside the door should something happen whilst she was in there and she pass out or something.

Once he was back he knocked on the door, "Gina?"

"Robin help!"

Without thinking he pushed the door open, seeing her stood there wearing only her underwear as she looked at something in the sink, "Regina what?"

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with spider."

Rolling his eyes he looked into the sink and there was the tiniest spider he had ever seen in his life, he grabbed some toilet paper and allowed the creature to climb onto it, before he shook the paper out of the window. "It's gone," he stated, turning around and seeing her in her underwear. He swallowed heavily and closed his eyes, she was a goddess in every way, "urm, here's a shirt," he handed her the item and she looked at it before pulling it over her head.

"It smells like you," she breathed, burying her nose in the fabric at the collar of his shirt, "like forest, you smell like forest."

"Okay then, come on, I think you need to sleep."

"But Robbie!"

"What?"

"I'm hungry I need something to eat."

"Fine I'll make you something."

Robin was getting her some cereal together and he could just imagine her reaction when she woke up in the morning and realised just how drunk she had been. He poured the milk into the bowl of coco pops and grabbed a spoon. Picking up the bowl he turned into the living room and noticed straight away that she wasn't on the couch where he left her. "Regina?"

He placed the bowl down on the coffee table before moving to the bathroom and checking in there, she wasn't there either. Next he headed to his bedroom and there she was sat cross legged on his bed with a bottle in her hands, "what's this?" she asked looking up at him.

Robin's mouth dropped open in shock, had she really been routing through his draws and found his lube? "Gina put it down," he ordered moving closer to her as she flicked the lid open. "Come on, give it to me."

"Is it moisturiser?" she asked.

"Sure," he nodded, he wasn't telling her what it really was, but apparently that answer had been a bad one as she poured some onto her hand and was about to rub it on her face before he grabbed her wrist, "don't use it though."

"Why not?"

"Just, don't," he shook his head, taking some tissues out of the box on the bedside table and wiping it off her hands, "right you, I got some cereal for you, so why don't you go eat and then we can see about you getting some sleep."

"Okay."

He managed to get her settled on the couch before flopping on his bed and moving under the covers, it had been one hell of a night and she was a crazy woman, she really was. Closing his eyes he had just about drifted off when he heard his bedroom door open, groaning internally he opened his eyes looking around in the dark. Suddenly he felt the bed dip beside him and an arm wrap around him as she buried her head against his chest, "I want to sleep in here with you," she whispered, her leg also coming over the top of his.

He knew that he should get out, leave her to sleep alone and take the couch where she had just been, but she had fallen asleep again and he really didn't want to wake her, in fact he was happy for the warm heat she provided, shaking his head he wrapped an arm around her and closed his eyes, drifting off with her practically on top of him.

* * *

When Regina woke up her head was positively banging, groaning she ran a hand over her face and went to snuggle further into her pillow, however it wasn't a pillow that her head was met with, instead it was warmth, a pleasant warmth that she wanted more of. Humming she tightened her grip.

Then suddenly the realisation sunk in and her eyes shot open, she wasn't alone in her bed, sheesh she wasn't even in her own bed. Looking down underneath her she saw him, still asleep below her, his arm wrapped around her. "Oh my god," she whispered to herself, "oh my fucking god."

She glanced down at her body and saw that she was wearing her underwear, but her bra straps had fallen all the way down and her panties had been slipped down her thighs. She couldn't breathe, she physically couldn't breathe, what had she done! Moving away from his embrace she pulled her underwear on properly and buried her head in her lap, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks. She sobbed, her body shaking as she did so.

Robin stirred feeling the bed move slightly, he opened his eyes and looked up at her, was she crying? "Hey? What's up?"

She lifted her head and looked at him, "I hate you!" she cried, "I hate you!"

"What? Why?!"

"How could you do this to me?! How could you?!" she smacked his chest.

"I'm lost," he furrowed his eyebrows placing a hand on her back and rubbing gently, only for her to smack him off.

"Don't touch me! I was drunk and you! You took advantage!"

"What no!" he shook his head, shit, she thought they'd had sex?

"I was a virgin! How could you Robin, I trusted you!" she moved out of the bed and ran into the living room, finding her dress and shrugging it on before hurrying out of the door and going to get into her apartment, only to find that the door was locked, she slid down the wall and sobbed into her hands.

She heard his door open and he knelt down beside her, "Regina I promise you nothing happen, I swear it didn't." She looked up at him, her eyes shining with vulnerability, he cupped her cheek gently, wiping away her tears, "I would never take advantage of you or any woman like that, please believe me Regina."

She sniffled and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her head into his shoulder. She believed him, she knew he was a good person and that he wouldn't do that, if he had she would have most likely been naked and she wasn't, neither was he, in fact he was in his full set of pyjamas.

He held her tightly, his arms surrounding her as she hugged him and his fingers played with her hair, "let me tell you that you are a hilarious drunk!"

"Well my head is pounding and I am locked out."

"Let's go find your keys then," he chuckled offering her his hand and helping her up.

"Can we please forget last night ever happened?"


	5. Creative writing class

**Hey everyone, it's Olivia! I know I wasn't supposed to write this chapter, I was actually supposed to write the next one but oh well, I had ideas for this one and I just started writing. Anyway, thanks for your reviews on the last chapter, keep them coming ;)**

 **Hope you love what I wrote!**

* * *

Freshers week had come and gone in the blink of an eye, now it was time for the first week of lessons. It was exciting yet nerve racking for Regina, finally for once she wasn't going to stick out like a sore thumb with her Chanel bag and Louboutin flats. She would just blend in with the other students and just get on with her day without so much as a glare from anybody — well she hoped not anyway.

She was ready and prepared to begin this term and nothing was going to stop her — except for maybe a certain someone with the most dreamiest blue eyes ever who just so happened to walk into the classroom just now and walked straight over to her.

 _Great._

"Hello buttercup," Robin greeted with a wave. Regina rolled her eyes at the stupid nickname he just wasn't dropping anytime soon. "To say we're neighbours I haven't seen you in days. Have you been avoiding me?" He shook his head and tutted.

"Of course I have," she muttered as she placed her elbow onto her desk and rested her head in her hand. The whole scene of her waking up half naked to Robin, accusing him of sleeping with her, revealing that she is a virgin and completely breaking down and crying in front of him still played clearly in her mind. She wished it didn't, she wished she could just forget everything that happened that day. Luckily, she didn't remember what happened the night before, god forbid if she did because if it was any worse than waking up to none other than her annoying neighbour she would never be able to live it down.

"Awe, don't be so grumpy," he told her, playfully messing up the top of her hair as he walked by and took a seat right next to her.

"Ugh," she groaned, running her fingers through her hair trying to flatten it the best she could without a mirror to look in. "I wouldn't be so grumpy if you didn't annoy me so much."

"You secretly love it." He chuckled when Regina gave him a glare but never pestered her anymore since their Lit lecturer walked in the room, causing everyone to immediately go quiet.

"Morning class, my name is David Nolan and I will be your English Literature lecturer for the next year," he greeted with a warm smile, placing his briefcase onto his desk. "Now I hope you all have your Romeo and Juliet novels you were told to be equipped with because we are going to go right ahead and start on that today," he added.

Everyone began to get their books out of their bags while David also grabbed his copy from his briefcase before setting it back down on the floor behind the desk.

"To begin this lesson why don't we have a show of hands from the students that have read this book," he asked.

All the students raised their hands which brought a smile to David's face, it was nice to know that everybody had read the book and that he wouldn't have any trouble teaching them. It was a great way to start his teaching term.

"Would anyone like to share their thoughts of it?"

Regina was one of the first students to raise her hand. Romeo and Juliet had been one of the very first Shakespeare books she had ever read. It wasn't here favourite but it definitely was a close second, and she was more than eager to share her thoughts.

David pointed to Regina. "And your name is?" he asked politely.

"Regina Mills," she gladly answered with a smile. "The first time I read the novel I wasn't a fan. I'm definitely not a believer in love at first sight or that true love malarky but there was something about the old English language that sucked me in. Even though Romeo and Juliet's love story was far too rushed and truly not that believable in my eyes, the loving words that they spoke to each other made my heart warm, you don't get that in this day and age anymore which makes it so addicting to read."

"Well I think their love story was amazing. Love at first sight and true love exists. I'm sure of it," a voice said from next to her. Robin's voiced.

"Excuse me," she said with clenched teeth, turning her head to look at him, her eyes ready to burn him for interrupting her. She never got anyone ready to challenge her answer back in High School and wasn't quiet excited about it happening here.

"Would you like to add anything ...?" David waited on an answer for a name.

"Robin. Robin Locksley," he told him. "And yes, if it's quite alright I would like to add something."

"Well then please continue."

"I think Romeo and Juliet's love story is iconic. It's a story of two people falling in love at first sight which I do believe is real. My parents are two people who witnessed it, they both fell for each other when they first saw the other for the first time. I can't count how many times I've heard them go on about their epic love story. But anyway, people claim to say it's a load of rubbish but it's got them talking about the novel and about the characters. It may not be realistic to everybody but it's definitely not one to forget. That's why I personally love the novel. It's a favourite of mine," Robin voiced his opinion, well aware of the daggers Regina was throwing him.

"Thank you for that. Both of you," David began with a big smile, he was chuffed that he had a class that was so vocal with their answers and weren't afraid to voice what they thought. "Maybe you two would like the creative writing class that takes place on Wednesday nights here after class hours. One of my best students Mary-Margaret runs it. She would be more than happy to have you two join."

Robin nodded his head. He was open to the idea of joining the creative writing class, not only did he have a love for books but he also had a passion for writing from time to time.

The same couldn't be said for Regina though. Yes, she would love to join the class and see what it was like but not if Robin was going to be there. She had avoided him all for the whole weekend for more than one reason so clearly she didn't want to see or speak to him. Just sitting by him in class and having him interrupt her was enough to drive her mad for the day.

The lesson carried on for the remainder of the hour and a half. They read some of the book and discussed it some more, this time Regina kept her opinion to herself, not wanting Robin to interrupt her again. Robin however certainly did go on about what he thought, it drove her mad to listen to him go on and on about all that true love shit. He definitely believed in that just as much as the majority of the female students did.

Some things he said made her want to roll her eyes and scoff, but she knew if she did there was a slight chance of getting caught by David and having to speak and she didn't want that.

Once the lesson finished she began to put her book away. Just as Kathryn walked her way she heard a _'bye buttercup'_ come from Robin's mouth. She threw him a glare that clearly told him she was annoyed and watched as he walked away to his friend Will with a smirk on his face.

"So where did you go off to the other night?" Kathryn asked with smug grin plastered on her face and a wiggle in her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" Regina questioned with a furrowed brow, standing up and throwing her bag over her shoulder.

They both began to walk out behind Robin and Will, both guys busy chattering away to notice them. Will poked and prodded at Robin in a playful way, teasing and tormenting him it seemed but neither one of the girls caught what was saying because they turned down the hallway in the opposite direction.

"Oh come on Regina, don't be coy with me. Give me all the dirty details. What did you two do? Where did you do it? What was it like?" Kathryn babbled on, her eagerness very clear.

"What dirty details? What did me and who do?"

"You and Robin!" Kathryn exclaimed. "You both snuck off at the party the other night and I want to know everything!"

"Me and Robin?!" Regina practically screeched, halting her footsteps to turn her body to face Kathryn. "We did nothing! Nothing happened!"

"Sure it didn't," Kathryn sarcastically responded with an eye roll. "Two people don't just sneak off for no reason."

"We didn't sneak off. He walked me home. I was too drunk to know what was going on." Regina carried on walking then. She didn't need Kathryn to know the extent of that night after she left with Robin. She didn't need to know that she actually slept in his bed with him.

"So nothing happened?" she quizzed, cocking one eyebrow not entirely believing her.

"Yes, nothing happened Kathryn. I was drunk, went to bed and woke up with a massive headache."

"Fine," huffed Kathryn. "If you say nothing happened, nothing happened."

"Thank you," Regina let out with a loud sigh.

They walked in silence for a little bit before Kathryn asked, "So what went on in the class between you two?" with a giggle.

Regina groaned and rolled her eyes, it seemed that today she was going to be asked a million and one questions about her and Robin.

* * *

"You gotta spill everything after what just happened in there mate," Will pestered him for the thousandth time within the past few days.

"Nothing happened in there. It was a literature lesson and we were discussing the book," Robin stated. Every since a very hungover Will stumbled into their apartment and saw him and Regina looking around the living room for her apartment keys he just wouldn't let what he saw drop. It was like it was his mission to find out what went on.

Of course nothing did go on and he tried to tell Will that multiple times but it seemed he had a very imaginative mind and just came up with the wildest — and dirtiest — things that him and Regina supposedly did.

And now with his and Regina's little discussion that went on seemed to make Will's thoughts run even wilder.

"Mate I don't one hundred percent believe that. I know what I saw that morning—"

"You were hungover. Possibly still drunk," Robin pointed out.

"—and what I saw was you and Regina in our apartment."

"She stayed over because she was too drunk to do anything. I've told you this. We did nothing!"

"Robin, you shagged her. Don't deny it," Will playful gave him some fist bumps to his arm as he chuckled. All Robin did was groan out loud and run his hands threw his hair. "At least you got over Marian. She was a clingy one."

"All we did was sleep—"

"After you shagged her," Will interrupted.

Robin got so annoyed and let out a very loud huff. "God, Will, I'll see you tonight." And with that he rushed off, getting away from Will, just about had enough of him for the day.

Robin decided not to go to the his apartment because he knew Will was more than likely going to be there and the whole point of him walking away from him was to avoid him. So instead he decided that he would very much like a nice cup of tea from the cosy dinner down the road; Granny's.

* * *

Kathryn had practically dragged Regina to the local dinner, telling her that it was the best place to go for a nice homemade meal and a good spot to study.

They were both seated in a booth in the corner facing each other when a girl that looked around their age with dark hair and a red streak going through it took their order. They both just asked for a chocolate milkshake with extra whipped cream.

Once there milkshakes were placed in front of them Regina took a sip straight away and moaned in delight. The chocolate goodness tinged her taste buds. It was one of the best milkshakes she had ever tried.

"You know if you told anyone else what you just told me they would totally think you and Robin were hooking up," Kathryn told her as she took a sip of her own milkshake, referring to what happened at the party, in the classroom and what Regina had told her moments ago.

"All I said was that Robin walked me to my apartment because we're next door neighbours and he just gets on my nerves a lot of the time," Regina stated with huff.

"Ooo, talk about the devil, here he comes now," Kathryn stated looking at the person who just walked in. Regina followed her gaze to the door and saw that none other than Robin just walked through the door. She whipped her face back around so fast she could have given herself whiplash and sunk low into the chair, hoping that he wouldn't see her. "Hey Robin! Come sit here with us," Kathryn called out, waving her hand to get his attention.

"Oh, hey," he said when he saw Kathryn. "Who you with?" He walked over to the booth, glad to see a friendly face, he was even more glad when he got closer and saw Regina's tiny figure looking up at him from her scrunched up position.

Regina saw his face light up when he saw her and she let out a groan and then muttered a _'damn it'._ She sat back up right and shot Kathryn an annoyed look for calling him over.

"Hey buttercup," Robin said with a beaming smile. "Mind if I join you two?" he asked the pair.

"Yes."

"No." Kathryn and Regina both said at the same time.

"Ignore her, of course you can join us, the more the merrier," Kathryn said, waving Regina off, her glare and answer going straight over her head.

Robin took a seat right next to Regina, making her have to scoot over a bit to make room. She dragged her milkshake along with her over the counter, and then took another sip.

"Is that one of Granny's famous milkshakes?" Robin asked Regina. "Those are the best. You should definitely try the gingerbread flavoured one at Christmas, it's insanely good," he added.

"I don't like gingerbread," Regina stated with a somewhat rude tone.

Robin let out a sigh, he knew Regina was going to be a tough cookie to crack open, especially considering what happened on the weekend.

* * *

Regina and Robin had said goodbye to Kathryn as she headed for the university dorms and they were now both walking to their apartment.

The walk was quiet. Robin had tried a few times to make conversation but Regina just wasn't speaking. The elevator ride up to the floor their apartment was on was quiet to, and slightly more awkward than the walk over.

Once the elevator doors opened Regina was soon out, practically leaving marks on the ground from the way she zoomed out like lightening. She couldn't wait to get in her home, put her feet up and watch some TV. But more specifically be alone.

However, it turned out that a familiar annoying person wasn't going to let that happen just yet.

"Hey Regina!" Will called from where he was stood outside his and Robin's apartment, key in hand, possibly was just about to enter.

Damn it! Why couldn't Regina have turned up five minutes later. Oh yeah, cause if she did she would have had to spend five extra minutes with Robin. But more time with him was better than having Will try and talk to her.

"I do have to admit that that kiss the other night was sure hot! I didn't know you had that in you," he said, giving her a wink when she halted her footsteps inches away from him.

"Excuse me?" she asked, confusion set deep over her features. "I have no idea what you're on about."

"Will!" Robin warned his friend when he got to them, shaking his head.

"What?" Will asked playful with a little chuckle. "Can't she remember making out with your ex?"

"What?!" Regina screeched, her eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets. The word shocked did not comprehend to the state she was in at that moment.

"Yeah you and Marian. And let me tell you, that snog was sexy as hell!" Will told her with a wiggle to his eyebrows. "No wonder why Robin dragged you out of there and took you back to ours to do a bit of bump and grind, that shit was such a turn on."

"Will! Shut up!" Robin told him with a firm tone.

"You said that we didn't do anything," Regina turned to Robin and said. You could clearly see the hurt in her eyes.

"We didn't. He wasn't there so he doesn't know anything. Trust me."

For some reason Regina did trust him so she nodded her head and turned her face back to Will. "Are you making that kiss up because I can't remember a thing and I've had enough of people make assumptions today!" Regina clenched teeth as she waited for an answer. She watched as Will took out his phone and showed her a picture of her and Marian sloppily making out.

Regina thought her eyes couldn't bulge anymore out of head than the already did minutes ago, but they certainly did. Her jaw dropped too, her tongue going heavy in her mouth.

"Need any more proof?" Will asked.

"Why do you have that?!" Regina shouted, getting up close and personal to Will.

"I couldn't let something like that happen and not take a picture." Was all he said.

Regina saw red and she mentally and physically couldn't stop herself when she yanked his phone out of his hand and threw it against the wall as hard as she could. In serious times of need like now she found that she was actually quiet strong and power.

"My phone!" Will shrieked as he watched the phone drop to the ground, little pieces of it that broke off flying everywhere. "My brand new phone!" He dropped to his knees and picked it up, letting out a distressed groan when he saw the glass completely smashed.

"Oh my god what if it gets out?!" Regina turned to Robin panicking. "I don't want it to end up all over Facebook or Twitter or Instagram for everyone at the university to see! For the whole world to see! For my mother to see it!" She was running her hands threw her hair back and forth yanking at it in distress. It was a habit of hers when she was in stressful situations and her anxiety was sky rocketing.

"Don't worry," Robin began, walking closer to her and placing his hands on her upper arms, he rubbed up and down soothingly trying to help calm her down. "I will fix it. I promise you that nobody will ever see it," he added.

"You really promise?" she asked, her face going all soft. Her whiskey coloured eyes big and round staring at him carefully watching him, trying to work out whether to believe him or not.

"Yes. Whenever I make a promise I never break it. You can always trust me, Regina. I won't hurt you or let anyone hurt you."

Regina's lip trembled and she gave Robin a hug. She trusted him. She trusted that he would make everything right and make sure that photo never got out.

* * *

Two days passed and a Wednesday evening rolled around and Regina made it to the creative writing class that David had told her and Robin about. She entered the class and immediately saw Robin in a chair waving at her to come sit next to him. She walked over and plonked herself down, placing her bag beside her feet.

Since the whole picture drama happened and there was no signs of it popping up anywhere she decided to give Robin a somewhat second chance. She wasn't saying to herself that she was going to be BFF's with him but she was almost over the waking up in Robin's bed etc. incident, so maybe she could possibly be his friend?

"Didn't think you would turn up Buttercup," Robin said.

"I was on the phone to my mother and she wouldn't stop talking. She was going on about this new family that turned up in my street back home." Regina rolled her eyes. Her mother had called her over an hour ago to tell her about the new neighbours and she was just going on and on about them, as usual. One of the reasons why she picked up the phone in the first place was because she hadn't talked to her since she left and that she thought she was only going to talk to her for about fifteen minutes.

At least next time she knows not to answer.

Robin chuckled. "I only met her a handful of times and she exhausted me then, I'm not sure how you put up with her."

"Well I don't have to now. I'm a free spirit. A lone wolf and I'm glad!" Regina let out a little giggle just as a girl with fair skin and short dark hair came waltzing over in a very happy mood.

"Hi there, I'm Mary-Margaret, it's nice to meet you both. I'm happy to see that you've taken an interest in this creative writing class. I'm positive that you won't be disappointed at all!"

"Hi I'm Robin and that's Regina." He pointed at Regina when he said her name. "Well if you're positive that we'll love it then so am I," he replied with a bright smile.

"Mary-Margaret I see you've met Regina and Robin, the pair that are already my star pupils," David gloated with a huge smile when he came walking over.

"I thought I was your star pupil," Mary-Margaret turned and said with a playfully raised eyebrow.

"I meant my star pupils in my freshmen English lit class. But if I meant my overall star pupil of course I would have said you, nobody could beat you Mary-Margaret," David gave her a warm smile, Regina thought she saw a hint of a smirk there and maybe a little wink — or was that just a blink? — but maybe she was just imagining it. She shook her head slightly and forgot all about it.

"So glad that you two could both make it!" David said with glee. "After what happened the other day in class with Romeo and Juliet I just knew you two had to be here. You two are both bright young students."

All Regina and Robin did was give him a smile. They both found him and the other student slightly annoying. They were both far too optimistic. Even for Robin and his true love exists shit.

As David and Mary-Margaret walked away Regina and Robin gave each other a knowing stare and chuckled a little bit.

"If I didn't want to do this class so much I would be out of here as fast as you can say Romeo and Juliet. That girl will seriously get on my nerves. She reminds me of a female version of you but more peppy," Regina told him, covering her mouth to conceal her laugh when Robin pulled a weird face at the last part she said.

"She is not a female version of me!" Robin stated with a finger pointed at Regina. "She's too bubbly and perky."

"And I'm sure you're not," Regina sarcastically said with a roll of her eyes.

"You've known me less than a week," Robin pointed out, trying to prove his point.

"I'm a good judge of character."

"More like you judge a book by it's cover."

Regina gasped playfully. "I can't believe you just said that. Rude." She stuck her tongue out at him. After a beat she added. "Okay, so you may not be a male version of her but you still believe in love at first sight which is too optimistic for me."

"You'll believe in it someday."

Regina rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Yeah right. I'll believe in it the day pigs fly."

Before Robin got to say anything and let their conversation carry on everyone in the class was being told to grab their notebooks and pens by David.

Regina and Robin both did that and started paying attention to the lesson. They would possibly pick up their conversation later on but they both wanted to actually listen to David and Mary-Margaret. The first lesson was crucial because it would determine if it was worth coming or not and that was important to Regina. She didn't want to waste her time on a lesson that would eventually turn out to be boring. That was the same for Robin.


	6. Music, sex and a blackout

**Hey! It's Luna! I hope you enjoy the chapter! Robin and Regina are getting closer folks!**

* * *

Regina picked up her things and placed them gently back in her bag watching as Robin pretty much flung his own books into his backpack, she rolled her eyes, he has the cheek to call himself an English student when he treats such precious objects without a care. She zipped her bag and grabbed her coat pulling it on over her arms and fastening it up before moving towards the door.

"Hey!" Robin called after her, jogging to catch up with her, dammit she had really tried to out run him, to get out of the building before he insisted they walk back together, she knew that he was going to do exactly that. "Let me walk you home Buttercup," he smirked, beginning to walk in step with her as they closed the door behind them and headed outside.

Regina shuddered at the cold air surrounding her and she pulled her coat on tighter, "I don't need a bodyguard or a guide dog thank you very much," she scoffed, turning the corner as she began the ten-minute walk back to her flat, ten minutes which would be a hell of a lot more annoying with him accompanying her.

"Did you really mean what you said in class earlier?" he asked.

"Which part?" she questioned, not meaning to rise to the bate but not being able to help it, she knew that she should just ignore him and concentrate on walking back, but she couldn't help it when it came to him, he pushed her buttons, knew exactly how to annoy her and challenge her.

"That you think I'm a male version of Juliet," he rolled his eyes, he knew she was just being childish, but that was Regina all over, she couldn't just act like a normal human being, she was antisocial, he was determined to change that, he was going to annoy her until she had to tolerate him. He most certainly wasn't going to allow her to walk home alone in the dark.

"Hmm, yes actually, but do you know who you're more like?" She smirked glancing at him as they walked past the Sainsbury's where her stupid nickname had been concocted. "Ned Flanders the annoying neighbour who is always around."

"Seriously?" he laughed, "does that make you Homer Simpson?"

"I hardly think so, but I am going home to sit in my underwear and eat doughnuts whilst watching TV, so maybe," Regina couldn't stop the small grin that formed on her face, he thought she was joking but that was probably going to be the reality of the situation. She had some ring doughnuts and her Orange Is The New Black box set still needed to be caught up on before she could watch the new season of American Horror Story, something which she was slightly reluctant to watch by herself. Back home she had watched it with Tink and it had scared the shit out of her, but she loved it and she was going to watch it anyway, even if she was in her flat all alone with no one to hear her scream.

"As totally amazing and socially awkward as that sounds, Will and I are having a party tonight…"

"Oh great, more sound pollution," she tutted, pressing the button on the crossing and waiting for the man to turn green.

"It's just a few friends and I was wondering if you might want to come?" he asked, he was being polite, but he did want her to come, he wanted to see her let her hair down again, maybe not to the extent she had the last time, but nonetheless he wanted her to have a good time.

"We have class tomorrow," she murmured, "and what makes you think I would bail on Vauseman for you?"

"I have no idea what any of that meant," Robin chuckled, "Clauseman? Is that some kind of new cartoon character? I know you're into them, since you seem to be a Simpsons nerd."

"It's Vauseman and I don't watch cartoons, anymore," she scoffed, "and I seem to remember seeing some sort of cartoon poster in your bedroom."

"Don't think so."

"Yes, it was," she nodded, grinning at him.

"Let's just agree to disagree shall we, what's Vauseman?"

"Piper Chapman and Alex Vause, Orange is the New Black, you wouldn't know that because you're too busy watching your cartoons ," she laughed to herself.

"I actually don't watch cartoons, I don't know why you assume I do."

"You definitely had some sort of poster in your bedroom," Regina shook her head, she might have been drunk and hungover but she had seen it hanging on the wall in his room, "if it wasn't cartoons what was it?"

"Wait, you mean Indiana Jones?"

"Indiana Jones," she giggled, not being able to stop it, she actually did like the films but it was still funny.

"Hey, Indiana Jones is a great film series," he protested, still grinning at her, she was so cute when she laughed like that, but he had a feeling she wouldn't be the least bit happy if he told her that, something told him that cute wasn't what she was trying to be. She really was though, she was adorable, the way her little nose scrunched up had his knees weak and her smile was like the sun itself, god he had it bad didn't he.

"Hmm," she chuckled, "please tell me you have the action figures, that would actually be amazing."

"I do actually, but they're at home, I'm a big boy now, don't need toys at University."

"Aww well I'm glad you realised that you had to grow up a little," Regina sniggered, she wasn't going to tell him about the teddy she had brought to Uni with her, the one that slept with her in her bed. Ellie her little grey elephant who was going slightly bald on one side, her mother had said it was because she never used to put her down and as a child she would hug her and chew on her, which was a little bit gross, but she had been in the wash since then and was still fluffy in most places.

"Of course, has to happen at some point right," he grinned, "so this party, can I coax you into gracing us with your royal presence?"

"I thought I had already told you no, do you not listen to anything I say?"

"Actually, you didn't technically say no, your answer was very cryptic," Robin chuckled as he pushed open the door to their apartment building and held it for her as she went in before him. "So what's it going to be buttercup?"

"Let me think for just a sec… urm, nope."

"Sure?" he cocked his head as he pressed the button to their floor in the lift.

"Oh I am pretty certain," Regina rolled her eyes, watching as the floor numbers went up until they reached theirs and the doors opened. She practically fell out of them wanting to just get in her apartment and hide away like a hermit crab, she had pizza from freshers still in her fridge, she knew had her mother been there she would have had a fit and made her throw it out, but it was perfectly good pizza and she could warm it up.

"Well fine then, but feel free to come around later if you change your mind."

"I won't," she shook her head, rummaging around in her bag for her keys and unlocking her door, she was about to just leave it like that, but she thought it might seem a little rude to do so, she glanced at him and offered a small smile, "thanks for the invite though."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Regina was going to kill him. She'd contemplated the many ways she could do it, a small party he'd said, a couple of friends he'd said! What a load of old shit, it had been none stop racket all bloody night in that corridor and she was seriously at the very edge of her patience scale. One of the ways she had thought of doing away with him, would be to smash the sound system and beat him with it, or she could probably just go around there and tell them to shut up, that would be less violent and wouldn't end up with her arrested for murdering his ass.

She'd had to turn off her program because she couldn't even hear it properly, nor enjoy it, so she decided to take a bubble bath in order for her to relax a little, but the music turned out to be even louder in there because it bounced off the tiles and vibrated around the room, ricocheting from wall to wall.

Now she was sat on her bed with her hair wrapped in a towel and her short elephant pyjamas on, just trying to read her book, it was rather ridiculous that she could still hear their music over her own headphone which she had tried to use to block out the sound, clearly to no avail as the loud bass was still thundering through the apartment complex. At one point she actually thought that the photos were going to fall off the walls they were vibrating so much.

She marked the page she was at in her book before placing it down and straightening her reading glasses, she moved her headphones so they were around her neck instead of on her head and slipped out of bed. She grabbed her robe, throwing it on but not trying it as she flounced out of her bedroom, her fluffy slippers were firmly on her feet whilst she propped her door open and stormed over to Robin's.

Despacito was flooding the halls, this must be achieving some record for the most times to play a song within a certain time period because it was driving her completely insane. "Robin!" she yelled, banging on the door and waiting for him to open, that was if he could hear anything over the deafening music, "Robin Locksley you open this door right now!"

The door opened, but it wasn't Robin who opened it, instead it was a tall blonde in a tight dress, "aww! I didn't know it was fancy dress!"

Regina furrowed her eyebrows, "what?"

"I don't know what you're supposed to be but it's a cute look," she nodded, sloshing her drink in Regina's direction, "kinda old Taylor Swift meets, Lucy from 64 Zoo Lane."

"I have no idea who that is," she scoffed, spotting Robin dancing with someone across the room, "excuse me," she shook her head as she hurried over to him, "Locksley!"

"Buttercup! I thought you said you weren't coming!" he grinned as he saw Regina, he'd honestly thought she was going to keep herself held up alone in her apartment all night, but apparently he had underestimated her.

"Do I look like I am here to party?"

Or not, now she said it he took into account what she was wearing, they were the most adorable pyjamas he had ever seen and on her they were just insanely cute. The shorts were pale blue with little elephants and the top was white with a big elephant in the middle, but because of the style, he could see the tanned skin of her stomach just above the shorts and it was already driving him insane. "Maybe for a slumber party," Robin chuckled, "loving the pyjamas by the way."

She consciously pulled the top further down and secured her robe tighter around her, "I didn't come here for the party, I came to ask you if you would please turn the music down, I can't hear myself think," she was having to yell over it.

"Yeah sure, sorry," he cringed, he hadn't been the one to turn it up this loud, that had been Will, but he still understood that it was probably annoying for her to have the volume so loud. He moved over to the sound system and turned it down, earning more than a few unhappy moans, especially from those who had been on the makeshift dance floor.

"Get over it, maybe now you'll be able to have a conversation and actually hear one another," Regina scoffed.

"Kill joy!" someone shouted at her.

"Shut up!" Robin rolled his eyes before turning to her and scratching the back of his head, "can I see you back to your apartment?"

"What, across the corridor? I think I'll be alright."

With the music somewhat quieter thanks to Robin, Regina snuck back to her apartment, she was absolutely mortified, why hadn't she thought about her clothes before she went around? Now he knew she wore pyjamas with elephants on, babyish pyjamas.

Why couldn't it have been a day where she was wearing something sexy, like a silk black negligee or at the very least some pyjamas without animated animals on them. Wait, sexy like a negligee? What was that about? She wasn't into Robin and she didn't care if he wasn't into her, he seemed as though he liked that tall leggy brunette whose skirt was entirely too short and her makeup was way over done. Oh great, now she was jealous, she really needed to distance herself from him, straight away.

Regina moved into her apartment and immediately heard moaning coming from the living room. She backed up a little and found the handle to the utility cupboard, opening it she routed around and found a broom. She grabbed the sweeping brush and headed back out into the living room with it, "hello?" There was no answer so she moved further inside, ready to hit whoever was trespassing in her house.

She carried on seeing something move on her couch, with her eyebrows furrowed she rounded it and spotted two people sat there, their lips locked as they indulged in a way too heavy make out session. "What the fuck?!" She yelled, hoping that it would work to deter them, but seemingly it didn't, in fact the guy was nudging the girl back and shoving his tongue even deeper down her throat however that was physically possible. "Hey! This isn't a whore house!"

Still nothing? Seriously how could people actually do that? She had a little strop on the spot before storming out of her apartment again and to Robin's, this time not even knocking as she just shoved the door open and charged up to him, "oi! Will you please get your sexually charged friends off my couch!"

"What?" Robin sniggered as he took a sip of his beer, looking at her with an amused expression. He had no clue what she was talking about but he was eager to find out. He thought she'd gone to bed, but clearly not.

"Do you think this is funny?!" She snapped, taking off her reading glasses so she could square up to him. She was quite a bit shorter though so it didn't have as much of an impact, looking around she spotted a step ladder by the wall that he had clearly been using to put something on the wall, "hold that thought."

He watched her with furrowed eyebrows as she pushed past some people and picked up the little set of steps and brought them back over, climbing up the first one so her eyes were in line with his, "you ready now?" He chuckled.

"Yes, this party of yours had gotten insanely out of hand! It's one in the morning and I have a couple practically having sex on my couch! All I wanted was for you to turn the music down..."

"Which I did."

"Yes you did but someone has clearly taken it on themselves to turn it the hell back up!"

"In my defence that was Will."

"Fine, but will you please just come and remove the people from my apartment? I want to go to bed, we have a class at nine and I'm tired," she felt like crying by this point, she just wanted to sleep, to be able to go in her apartment and lock the door behind her.

"Yeah, sure, I'm sorry Regina."

She nodded and got down off the ladders, moving them to the side, "please hurry, I really do not want them to get any further than they already have, it's a brand new couch."

Robin chuckled and headed to the door, holding it open for her as they made their way to her place. He walked in and bypassed the couple, heading straight to her kitchen. He actually couldn't believe people had been so disrespectful to just go into Regina's apartment and do what the fuck they pleased, it wasn't on.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Where do you keep your pans?"

"In the bottom left cupboard, why?"

He bent down and took one out before grabbing a wooden spoon and moving back into the living room and slamming the spoon against the metal, "okay that's enough break it up! I'm sure you both have your own places to defile, so move on." The couple sprung apart and he shook his head, "get out, you have technically broken in here."

"The door was open," the girl scoffed as she stood up and straightened her dress.

"Why don't you get out of my apartment before I call the cops," Regina stated as she held the door open for them.

"Cops?" the guy chuckled, "do you think you're American or something?" he slurred.

"Yes, actually, now get out!" The couple huffed a little more before moving out of the apartment, followed by Robin.

"I'm really sorry about all this."

"Whatever, I just want to go to sleep," she sighed. She wasn't in the mood for him right now, it was late and she just couldn't deal with it. She knew that technically it wasn't his fault, it was Will's party not his, but in this moment, he was there and she was blaming him for it because it was easier and it was his apartment too, he had some say over it.

"I'll see you in Lit tomorrow," Robin smiled.

"That's if you're not too hungover."

"I haven't had too much to drink so I very much doubt it. I really am sorry though…"

"Night Robin."

"Good night Buttercup."

Regina rolled her eyes and closed the door behind him, she locked it before waltzing back into her bedroom and dropping down on her bed, she pulled the covers up over her and snuggled into them. She hadn't realised how tired she really was until that moment and closed her eyes, she could still hear the music coming from Robin's apartment, but then suddenly it cut off altogether. Smiling to herself, she allowed sleep to claim her.

When Robin got back to his apartment he was pissed off, annoyed that this party had gotten so out of hand that people were breaking into Regina's flat. He knew that if the music didn't stop someone would call the police and they would get into serious trouble, so it was time to call it a night. He waltzed over to the sound system and flicked a switch on the wall, shutting off the power, causing the music to come to an abrupt halt.

"Right, everyone out!" he shouted, seeing Will coming over to him.

"Mate, what the hell?"

"We are being too disruptive, keeping our neighbours awake with this music and it's not fair."

"Oh why, cos your wifey is missing out on a few hours of sleep? Suck it up mate and have a good time, you were doing until she came around."

"For one she isn't my wifey and two, I wasn't having a good time, I was moaning that it was too loud and all I wanted to do was go to bed," he snapped, "and you can bet that some idiot has found their way into my bedroom and…"

"God, loosen up old man."

"Will you just shut up," he groaned, he wasn't in the mood for Will being a dick, right now he just wanted his apartment back and to be able to fall into bed and go to sleep,much like Regina had wanted, "come on people, get out and take your drunk friends with you cos they can't stay here." He gestured to some guy who had albeit passed out on the couch. Someone was going to be having quite the hangover in the morning.

* * *

Two weeks later and little had been said about that night, but Regina was still hostile about it, she definitely did not appreciate having to wake up early the next morning, not when she had already been so tired. There had been small talk between them, but not really anything more than that, she had a feeling that Robin knew he had annoyed her and was trying to be on his best behaviour. So far it was working, the thing was though she was bored, she hated to admit it, but she missed his infuriating comments that made no sense and were only made to wind her up. She missed the banter that they had.

In that moment she was sat in the library after hours doing some extra research, but it was getting late and she knew that she should probably be heading back. Scooping up her books, she slipped them all into her bag one at a time, once they were all in though, she realised that one in particular was missing, her copy of Romeo and Juliet.

With a sigh she grabbed her bag and made her way out of the library, the lecture hall she had been in wasn't too far away from where she was, maybe if she went around it might still be open and she'd be able to pick up her book before she lost it and had to buy another.

She ascended the staircase and found the upper floor to be pretty much in darkness, she shuddered and flicked on the torch that was built into her phone, using it to light her way down the corridor towards the lecture theatre. What were the actual chances of the room being open?

She heard a squeaking noise and stopped in her tracks, was she even allowed in this part of the building at night? Then there was a bang and her eyes went wide as she picked up the pace, scanning the numbers on the doors as she went.

When she reached the right one she just shoved the door open without thinking. It was in that moment that she realised that maybe she should have knocked as there was a high-pitched squeal and she saw Mary Margaret reach out for something to cover herself, pulling away from none other than Professor Nolan, who also pulled up his trousers, turning his head to the door. Regina looked away awkwardly, she was officially scarred for life, seeing her teacher naked and fucking his student who was also naked, geez there was too much bare skin on show right now.

"Regina, we can explain," David reasoned, moving towards her.

She looked up and cringed, "just, please put a shirt on."

He nodded and grabbed his shirt, pulling it on as quick as he could, "we need to talk about this rationally."

"I just came for my book, so," she moved past him and walked up to where she had been sat during the lecture before bending down and finding that it had fallen off the table onto the floor.

"Regina, please you can't tell anyone!" Mary Margaret sobbed, moving over to her, at least now she had some clothes on, she'd never had the girl down as someone who would be naked and having sex in a semi-public place, she always thought she was way too conservative for anything like that.

"Mary," David sighed, following them and sitting on one of the desks, "this is my fault, not yours…"

"David this is both our faults."

Regina simply watched as the two went back and forth with who was to blame for the situation for about five minutes and realised how truly annoying they both were. "How about, you both shut up and we never speak of this again?" she suggested boredly, all she wanted was to get home, have something to eat and get into her pyjamas, she didn't have time for this shit and she certainly didn't want to relive the horror show she had just witnessed.

"Seriously, you aren't going to report us?" The other woman asked.

"As long as you don't have sex on campus again and risk any other poor student coming across you, I won't report you. Now, can I possibly get past you? I have a plate of mac and cheese waiting for me at home," she scoffed, slipping Romeo and Juliet into her bag and slipping past them.

"We won't, sorry Regina," Mary Margaret muttered.

"Oh, and you might both want to be less obvious with your relationship, half the university are already betting that the two of you are sleeping together, so be subtler, if you can. Also, please sanitise that desk now," she shuddered in disgust before leaving them stood in the lecture hall. She hurried back down the stairs and headed for the exit to the building, only to find that in the time she had been in the university it had started to pour it down with rain, the water was pounding the pavement, bouncing off the surface as it hit with great force, "seriously?" She huffed.

She put her hood up and held her bag tighter before counting in her head and flinging the door open, running through the street, hoping to dodge the rain but not having much luck as the wind wrapped around her and the water made her clothes stick to her skin. Great, just bloody perfect, what even was the point in trying to run? She was already drenched, soaked to the bone, her hair was flat and stuck to her face so she could barely see, she was just so completely and utterly done.

Deciding that she might as well walk the rest of the way, she stopped running and plodded towards her accommodation, this day had been totally shit and she couldn't wait to get back, go to sleep and pretend it never happened. It was days like these when she missed her friends and family back home, she even missed her mother and that was saying something. Regina trudged into her apartment building, earning a sympathetic smile from the security guy.

She tutted and carried on going, stepping in the lift and pressing the button to her floor, the first thing she was going to do was stick the mac and cheese in the oven then have a nice warm shower and get into her comfy clothes. Falling into her flat she dropped her stuff by the door and turned on the oven, realising that it would have to heat up before she could put anything in there, she began to remove her soaked clothes, peeling off the layers until she was left only in her underwear.

Regina padded into the bathroom and flicked on the shower before dropping her clothes in the laundry basket and removing her bra and panties. Once she was in the shower the warm water flowed over her freezing skin, providing her with a lovely heat that made her feel immediately better, it seemed to soothe her, making the day she had endured seem less awful. She moaned in pleasure and ran her fingers through her hair, trying to detangle it somewhat.

After her shower she felt a lot better and put the mac and cheese in the oven before heading to her room and throwing on her pyjamas. These were longer than the ones she had been wearing before, the bottoms red tartan check, whilst the shirt was white with two crowns strategically placed on her boobs.

Regina was just getting into her fluffy dressing gown when she spotted it. A massive spider crawling across the floor towards her, she let out a squeal and dove towards the bed, scrambling on top of it and standing up, watching as the spider came closer and closer. If there was one thing she hated, it was spiders, they were just disgusting and terrifying, with their long legs and speedy running skills. This one was particularly frightening, it wasn't one of the ones with a small body and thin spindly legs, oh no, this was the biggest spider she had ever seen, it was fat and chunky, it was just ginormous, probably the size of her palm.

She whimpered and was just about to grab her phone when the room was plunged into darkness, she screamed again and shook her head, this was not happening. The wind was howling outside, something was tapping on her window, she was completely in the dark and there was a bloody spider which could be climbing onto her bed at any moment. "No, this is insane," she breathed, trying to control the fear that was flooding through her, "it's only a spider, it can't hurt you," she repeated, over and over, but it wasn't doing all that much to reassure her.

She felt something tickle her and freaked out, she grabbed her Ellie and scrambled off the bed, running for the door to the bedroom and escaping into the sitting room, slamming it behind her. However, she found that it was also dark in there, which meant that there had been a blackout. Just. Her. Luck.

"Light, light, light," she panicked looking around trying to see something in her apartment. It wasn't a well-known fact, she liked to keep it to herself but she was quite afraid of the dark.

Kathryn had come around and stolen all her candles because she said she needed them for a romantic date night she was having, as for her torch that was on her phone and her phone was in the room with the spider. "Shit!" She muttered, "shit," she flopped down on her couch and pulled her legs up under her as she buried her head in her hands.

"You're okay," she whispered, "nothing can hurt you, you're okay." Nope, no, not working. She was definitely panicking, she held onto Ellie and inhaled the scent, the plush still smelt somewhat like home, she could still smell the lingering scent of the washing powder they had back in America.

She was scared and hungry but she couldn't even see anything to eat. There was another howl of wind and that was it, she couldn't do it anymore, she couldn't just sit there anymore. She scampered from the sofa her elephant secured under her arm as she grabbed the keys to her apartment and went out into the corridor before heading towards the one person she knew in this place. Robin.

She reluctantly knocked on his door, "Robin?" She whispered, just hoping that he would answer.

The door opened and her eye met his in the darkness, "Buttercup?"

"Hi," she muttered, tucking her hair behind her ear nervously, "can I come in?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah," he nodded, "course you can," he opened the door further and she saw the candles scattered around.

"You have light," she breathed in relief, "is Will here?"

"No, he's out tonight, don't worry, he probably won't come home."

"Sorry I just... it was really dark and I..."

"It's okay," he smiled, "do you want a drink or something?"

"Yes please," she whispered, hiding the stuffed toy behind her back, feeling quite the fool for having brought it with her, she should have left it back in her apartment, but she wasn't really thinking all that rationally, all she had known was that she needed to get out and that was what she had done.

"So, I have some fizzy drinks, orange juice, cordial, milk…"

"Water is fine, thank you," Regina looked around before sitting down on the couch, "I got soaked earlier coming back from Uni," she stated, feeling the need to make some sort of small talk.

"You were out in that?" he asked, his eyes going wide as he turned to look at her in shock, it was only then that he noticed her wet hair and the poor attempt to hide a stuffed toy behind her back. Was she afraid of the dark? That was what he was guessing, she had seemed more than flustered when she had arrived at his door and it was unlike her to just come around like that, there must have been something that pushed her to do it and he highly doubted it was because she wanted to see him.

"Yes, I was in the library late and then when I came out the weather had turned and I got caught in the rain," she nodded, taking the glass he was offering her, "my mac and cheese was still in the oven when the power went out. I couldn't stay in there because I saw this huge spider and then it was dark and I didn't know where the hell it had gone and I just panicked, sorry."

"Don't worry about it, I think I would probably have panicked too if there were a giant spider in my room."

"Are you scared of them?"

"Not really, as long as I can see them, if I can't see them and I know they're there, well, that's another story isn't it," he was trying to make her feel better, people were afraid of spiders, he knew that was a well-known fact, he could take the piss out of her for it but he highly doubted that it was the right time to do something like that, she was clearly shaken up and needed his support, not his mockery.

She nodded, feeling stupid yet again, why did she possibly think it would be a good idea to come around here and pester him, she should have just stayed in her apartment and sat it out. "I should go, I'm sorry for…"

"No, you don't have to go, in fact I would like it if you stayed, do you want something to eat? I could make you a sandwich or something."

"I don't want to put you out."

"You're not, what's a bit of bread and cheese or whatever you want," he grinned, moving back into the kitchen and watching her as she eyed him curiously.

"How do I know you won't try and poison me?" she smirked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Guess you'll just have to trust that I like you enough to keep you around," he chuckled finding the bread and the cheese from the fridge, it was the only sandwich filler he had in there, so he hoped she liked cheese.

She stood from her seat and moved over to him leaning against the breakfast bar as she watched him prepare her a sandwich, "you're going to grate it right?"

"Of course, who has cut cheese in a cheese sandwich?"

"Not me," she shook her head, seeing him begin to grate the cheese, before placing it on the bread, cutting the sandwich in half and passing it to her.

"Your masterpiece of a dinner is served milady."

"Oh wow, I cannot believe your culinary wizardry," she giggled, "I still don't know if it's poisoned or not."

"Ah, well let me prove that it isn't," he smirked, stealing one half and taking a bite out of it, "seems perfectly fine to…" he pretended to choke, dropping the sandwich back down onto the plate as he staggered about the kitchen.

"Robin," she laughed, "stop it," she watched as he still continued to choke and her expression changed when he fell to the ground, still coughing and choking, "shit, Robin!" she dropped down beside him, her hands going to his chest, but suddenly he stopped and grabbed her, causing her to squeal. "Hey!"

"Aww you thought I was dying."

"Such a jerk," she scoffed, shaking her head, "I can't believe you just did that," she rested her forehead against his chest, "you just nearly gave me a heart attack."

"What? You thought it was actually poisoned?"

"No, I thought it had gone down the wrong hole or something," she groaned, realising how close they were to one another, she was practically laying on top of him and his arms were wrapped around her. Clearing her throat she pushed at him playfully and he let go of her, allowing her to get up, "I actually cannot believe that you took a bite out of my sandwich," she huffed picking up the plate.

"A chef has to sample the food he makes before he can serve it to his customers," he chuckled, standing also and moving towards the couch, flopping down on it and spotting a little grey elephant tucked between the cushions, "aww cute." He picked it up, it did look a little worse for wear in certain areas.

Regina's eyes widened and she hurried over to him, snatching Ellie from his hands, "I've had her my whole life," she whispered, "I just kinda grabbed her when I came over here," she shrugged, sitting down beside Robin and placing the stuffed toy next to her, "don't laugh at me."

"I'm not," he shook his head, he wasn't, not that he was going to tell her about the brown bear that he kept underneath his pillow, he hadn't been bringing him but when he opened his case he was there on top of it, clearly his mother had snuck him in there without him knowing. "I'm not laughing at you, I think it's sweet."

"Sure you do," she sighed, taking another bite out of her sandwich as she glanced at the candles that were laid out on the little coffee table, "so, what were you doing in the dark before I arrived?"

"Nothing really, just lighting candles and preparing to finish the end of the book I'm reading."

"Ooh, what are you reading?" she asked, tucking her feet underneath her on the sofa as she finished off the first half of the sandwich and went onto the next one.

"Stephen King, It, I wanted to read it before I go see the movie."

"Oh, my goodness, you're going to go see that?!" she questioned, her eyes widening, she was scared of clowns, sure she had read the book, but she was still scared of clowns and the trailer for that particular movie looked scary, she'd had to hide behind a cushion just to watch that never mind the whole film. Seemingly she was scared of most things.

"Yeah, I figured I'd go see it next week, wanna come with?"

She rose a single eyebrow, what was that? There was something in his tone of voice that made her question his motives for such a invitation, "are you asking me on a date?"

"A date?" he chuckled, smiling at the look on her face, initially it hadn't been him asking her on a date but if that was what she wanted he would totally take her on a date, he didn't think she was down for that though, she seemed rather against the whole dating scene, or maybe she was just against him in general.

She scoffed rolling her eyes, "good, because there would be no chance of me going on a date with you, especially to see that creepy movie."

"First, I'm offended that you wouldn't go on a date with me, I make a mean, non-poisoned, cheese sandwich, and second I think you are scared of going to see that movie, I think I have found another thing to add to the list of things Regina Mills is scared of."

"I'm not scared, it just looks weird and…"

"You're scared."

She narrowed her eyes at him, she didn't like what he was saying, it was annoying and as much as she didn't want to see the film she wanted to prove him wrong more, "fine, I will go to the cinema with you to see the stupid movie, as a friend."

"Oh, you don't have to come if you're scared."

"I'm not scared!" she swatted his arm as she finished the last of her sandwich and placed the plate down on the table, "now what do we do?"

"Stuff our faces with ice cream before it melts, I have two tubs of Ben and Jerry's in the freezer."

"Now you are talking, what flavour?"

"Cookie dough and brownie," he smirked at her as he watched her eyes light up in delight.

"Why are you still sat here then and not handing me the ice cream?" she quipped laying down on his sofa and curling up as she rested her head on the arm and looked at him as he walked back to the kitchen.

"Make yourself at home why don't you."

"I already have."

* * *

A couple of hours later they had pretty much demolished about a tub and a half of ice cream and Regina had to admit she was feeling somewhat sick, she found herself leant against Robin as they read a book together, using what was left of the candle light. He was reading out loud and she had to admit that it seemed completely domestic, she would be lying if she said she didn't like it just a little bit.

"The candles are going to die out," he muttered, rousing her from her daze, she had been so caught up in listening to him read to her that she had been surprised by his sudden statement. He was right though, there was very little left for the candle to use and the power still hadn't come back on.

"Have you got any more?" she whispered, feeling panic rise within her again at the prospect of being in the dark with not an ounce of light. His phone battery had died and she hadn't dared go back to her apartment to get her phone so they would be in complete darkness.

"No," he shook his head, he could sense that she was growing anxious, the fear she had first felt when he found her at his door was bubbling up again. He'd had to stop reading because he could barely see the words on the page, the thing was though the light was only going to get lower and lower, unfortunately there wasn't anything he could do about it except from try and make her feel more comfortable, "it's okay though," he stated, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her closer, "I'm right here, nothing is going to hurt you. Okay?"

Somehow it sounded more reassuring coming from him than it did when she had been trying to reassure herself earlier that night, "yes," she breathed, watching as the first candle sizzled out, letting off a string of smoke that was just visible in the darkness, "I can't stay here all night," she murmured.

"You can stay as long as you need to, stay till the power comes back on."

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden to you."

"You aren't," he smiled, tucking her hair gently behind her ear before running his fingers through her locks which had turned into long untamed ringlets, "why don't you ever have your hair like this?"

"What?" she whispered, turning to look at him, meeting his eyes. No one had ever liked her natural hair, her mother had always told her it looked messy and rather like an overflowing birds nest, Regina had grown to see it that way also, even though she had once been so fond of it, seemingly Robin liked it though, in fact she could dare to say that he was rather mesmerised by it.

"It's a mess," she shrugged.

"It's beautiful," he argued causing her to blush and she was happy for the lack of light because she would be totally embarrassed if he were to see her like that, blushing like an idiot just because he told her that he liked her hair.

"Thanks, but I still know it's a mess," she chuckled. God that felt good, his hands in her hair, fingers stroking through the strands and coming up to massage her head every now and then, she was almost letting out a moan but managed to keep it at bay. This seemed way too much for it to just be a friendly encounter, or maybe she was over thinking it.

Did friends lay on the couch with one another and play with each other's hair? She thought not, and before this night they hadn't even been friends, in fact they had been sworn enemies intent on bettering one another, now she was practically curled up in his arms and not wanting to move from his comforting embrace, even though she knew she probably should.

"It's getting late," he pointed out, his breath shallow as he watched her, wondering what she was thinking about so intently. He was rather shocked that she had allowed herself to relax so much, it was nice to see her so calm.

"Yeah, I should head home now."

"You don't have to," he shook his head, feeling her tense up in his arms, "you can do whatever you want," he smiled, curling one of her ringlets around his finger, allowing it to bounce before he played with another.

She didn't want to leave, she didn't want to go back to her apartment whilst there was no power, she would just rather stay here with him, but that posed another problem, where the hell was she going to sleep? "Where will we sleep?" she whispered shyly, watching as yet another candle fizzled out, leaving the room in even more darkness with only two candles now dim.

"You can take my bed and I'll sleep in Will's."

"I couldn't do that," she shook her head, "that isn't fair on you."

"Well," he took a deep breath, knowing that it was risky to suggest this, but he had a feeling she was thinking it but didn't want to say, he knew that she didn't want to be alone in the dark and it was getting increasingly colder as the night went on. They'd had to get the quilt from his bed to cover them it was so chilly in his sitting room, so he daren't think how cold it might be in her flat where no one had been all night. "We could both stay in my bed, no funny business I promise," he held his hands up as though he were at her mercy, which to be honest he was.

She shouldn't, she really shouldn't, but she wanted to, she wanted him next to her during the night, to keep her company, that and she was terrified that the spider had already taken up residence in her bed and was probably asleep on her pillow in that very moment. "Okay," she whispered, "do you have a toothbrush I could borrow?"

"Yeah I have a new one in the cupboard, come on let's go see if we can feel around for it," he scooped up the duvet, shivering as the cold air wrapped around them, he felt her shudder beside him and wrapped the quilt around her, cocooning her in it.

"Thanks," she laughed.

"Right you know where the bathroom is, I'll wait outside whilst you do what you need to do."

"Alright."

* * *

Regina was laid in his bed waiting for him to come in from the bathroom, it was a strange experience, but she had to admit he had one comfy bed, she was snuggled into the pillow with the blanket pulled all the way up under her chin, Ellie was tucked securely under her arm, trapped between her chest and knees as she tucked herself up into a fetal position, her eyes trained on the door.

She was extremely conflicted about the situation, part of her was saying that it was a good thing that they were getting on, but the other part of her was still wary about this. If her mother knew she was sharing a bed with a boy she would probably be dragging her home to California as soon as she possibly could. She technically had already shared a bed with him once, not that she could remember all that much about it, all she could recall was waking up the morning after and feeling warm, feeling safe.

There was a bang and her eyes widened as she sat up, "Robin?"

"Ouch," the door opened and she could just about make out his silhouette as he came into the room.

"What did you do?" she asked, trying not to laugh at him as he slid into bed beside her, his hand rubbing over his nose.

"Walked into the bloody door."

"Oh no," she giggled, her hand coming to cover her mouth in attempt to stop any more laughter that was threatening to bubble to the surface.

"Oi, do you think this is funny?" he asked, reaching for her and ticking her.

"No!" she chuckled as he carried on moving his fingers lightly across her waist tickling her relentlessly as she thrashed below him, "Robin stop!" she squealed as she carried on letting out little giggles and reached out to grab him, her hands taking hold of his wrists as he stopped, hovering over her as their breathing tried to slow and they stared at each other. She cleared her throat and broke their eye contact, looking down, "I think we should be getting some sleep," she stated, a clear husk to her voice that hadn't been there beforehand.

"Yeah, I think you're right," he nodded in agreement, it was probably a good job that she had stopped him before he did something stupid anyway. He had been so tempted to close the gap between them, but he knew that without a shadow of a doubt that wouldn't have gone well with Regina, she would have just pushed him away again and he didn't want to risk that happening, not when he had made so much leeway.

He lay beside her and turned to face her, his fingers tracing across her arm gently before he pulled away completely and opted to just look at her. "Do you know how distracting that is?" she rolled her eyes at him in the dark.

"What?"

"How am I supposed to sleep with you watching me?"

"Sorry," he laughed, "do you want me to turn around?"

"No, it's okay, I will," she turned so that her back was towards him and closed her eyes, "goodnight Robin."

"Night Regina," he whispered, staring at her hair and finding a small strand that had strayed onto his pillow, he carefully picked it up and placed it with the rest of her curls before closing his eyes and willing himself to go to sleep. Unknowingly reaching out for her and pulling her into his arms once he had.


	7. Condoms and America

**Hi everyone, it's Olivia! I'm sooooo sorry for taking forever to write this chapter but better late than never, right?**

 **Anyway. I hope you all enjoy this chapter because it's one of the best that I have written for this fic!**

 **xoxo**

* * *

At first it was the light shining through the crack of the curtains that had started to wake Regina. It didn't exactly brighten up the room but she could definitely see her surroundings better than last night before she fell asleep. But that wasn't the only thing that had woken her up, the other thing was the annoying whatever it was poking her in her lower back. It wasn't an uncomfortable feeling but she knew that it was hard and stiff.

As her eyes opened and adjusted to see in the poorly lit room she remembered that she was in Robin's room, more specifically his bed and the thing that what poking her back must obviously be caused be him since he was also in the bed with her and pushed up against her with an arm draped over her hip.

Regina could tell that it must be early by looking through the gap of the opened curtain and seeing that it wasn't all that bright out there, the sky was a dim blue colour. She could still get an extra hour or two of sleep.

Her right arm lazily lifted up and she tried to push Robin away from her but of course he wasn't budging. She then snuck her hand down between them and tried to push away what she presumed was his knee away from her back.

A moan left Robin's lips and Regina jumped a little, she wasn't expecting that noise, but she just shrugged it off and tried to push his knee away again, once again rousing a moan out of Robin's mouth.

Regina furrowed her eyebrows and wondered just what was poking in her back, she clearly knew now that it wasn't Robin's knee because although the object was hard it wasn't as hard as a knee.

She brushed her hand over the object once more to see if it would work to get rid of it a third time, but all that did was make him moan again and press up against her back even more.

"What the . . ." she muttered and decided to turn over to investigate further, she definitely knew that it was not his knee now from how close it was to her, maybe he dropped his phone in bed last night or something? Or maybe it was Ellie? Now thinking about it she didn't wake up with her in her arms.

She mustered up her energy and not at all gracefully flopped over onto her other side. As she rubbed her tired eyes with one hand her other lifted up the covers. She expect to see Ellie but when she looked down and saw what exactly was poking her in her back a gasp left her lips and she froze.

"You're not Ellie!" she squealed right before she jumped out of the bed, squashing her elephant who had fell out of bed. "Why couldn't you have been under the bed?!" she harshly whispered as she picked Ellie off the floor and hurried out of the bedroom.

She rushed down the hallway as fast as her legs could take her. She needed some fresh air and needed to be out of the awkward situation she just found herself to be in.

She couldn't believe that she just touched Robin's dick. Of course, it was covered so it wasn't like she had actually touched the real thing but she certainly had a good feel of it.

And might she add it was big. Very big and thick.

 _Wait what?!_

Why was she thinking about that?! Now was not the time and she obviously didn't care for that part of his body.

Or any part of his body of course!

She stumbled into his living room as she tried to get to his door as fast as she could and obviously just had to bump right into a shelf. She tumbled forward and landed right on her hands and knees, and then suddenly a box bounced off her head and landed on the floor, spilling all it's contents out of it.

Condoms.

Fucking condoms!

"Shit!" she exclaimed and then mentally slapped herself for not being more quieter. She looked around her and saw basically a whole floor full of condoms that she had to pick up because surely she couldn't just leave them on the floor.

Or could she?

No, she better pick them up otherwise it'll look like she had been snooping. With a huff leaving her parted lips she began to quickly stuff the condoms back into the box.

"Whoa! You're a bit forward this early in the morning. I didn't know you were that eager to get in my pants," a voice spoke up startling Regina and making her drop some of the condoms that she had picked up.

Regina looked behind her and saw Robin standing behind her with a very prominent smirk on his face. She rolled her eyes and scoffed at him, throwing the box onto the floor in annoyance and standing up.

"I'm joking," Robin assured her with his hands raised in defence when he saw the look of fire burning in her eyes at him.

"I'm being forward?!" she began with a scoff, folding her arms over her chest and cocking a hip. "And feeling your cock against my back first thing in the morning isn't forward?!" Regina watched as Robin's face turned bright red and saw his eyes advert to the floor, and then the walls, he basically just tried his best to avoid her own eyes. "Maybe you should put your condoms somewhere they can't accidentally be found by people who in no way want to have sex with you," she added with a bite to her tone.

Robin coughed awkwardly and brought up his right hand to scratch the back of his neck, once again avoiding looking at her. "You felt that?" he asked sheepishly.

"Yes!" she replied. "I wasn't too happy about it either."

"Sorry," he told her apologetically, a blush still tainting his cheeks. "I can't . . . uh . . . exactly control it. It just—"

"I know how the male body works even though I don't have a penis. I got an A+ in my AP biology exam," she interrupted and wryly told him.

"Okay . . . well, I can put all those condoms away so you can go back to yours."

Regina nodded. "Good. I'll be on my way then. Let me just . . ." She bent down and picked Ellie up off the floor and dusted her off before exiting Robin's apartment.

She walked the very short distance across the hall to her room and let herself in, just now realising that with all the commotion last night with that horrid spider in her room and the power going out, she forgot to lock her door.

She let out an irritated sigh. "If I find two horny people on my couch again I swear to god . . ." she left her muttered threat hanging as she walked in and saw nobody.

Phew!

She soon walked right up to her door and grabbed the handle, but she hesitated, the spider had to still be in there and although it was no longer dark anymore it still caused a shiver to go up her back at the thought of a spider crawling all over her.

She held her breath as she pushed open the door and scanned her bedroom thoroughly for any signs of the spider, she let go of that deep breath once she couldn't see it and quickly scurried in and picked her phone up off her bed before she rushed back out, closing the door behind her.

She made a mental note to herself to buy some insect spray to spray around her room.

Regina made herself comfy on the sofa, curling her legs into her as she unlocked her phone and came across a bunch of messages and missed calls all from her mother and older sister; Zelena.

"What the . . ." she muttered to herself and decided to ring Zelena. She waited for her older sister to answer and when she did she got an ear full.

"Why the fuck weren't you answering your phone?!" Zelena snapped which caused Regina to jump a little. She knew her sister could be a right moody bitch but what sort of greeting was that?!

"It . . . died last night. I haven't checked it until now," she answered not so truthfully. "What's with your attitude?!" she added with a scoff.

"My attitude is because you don't answer your phone . . ."

"I told you the battery died . . ."

"Well, then you should bloody charge it before it dies! Me and mother have been trying to get hold of you for hours. Something bad happened to dad." Regina felt her stomach drop and an uncomfortable chill go up her back. She had to press the phone closer to her ear when her hands began to shake just in case she dropped it. Her lips trembled as tears started brimming her eyes and she took in a shaky breath before she managed to ask what happened. "He had a heart attack," Zelena replied and immediately Regina felt unsteady, and it didn't help when her tears blurred her vision. "they managed to get him stable but he's still unconscious."

"He'll be alright though, won't he?" she asked with a tremble to her voice.

"Like I said, the doctors have him in a stable condition but they are waiting until he wakes up to check him and see if the heart attack did any major damage."

"God, when did this happen?!" Regina questioned. "When did he have the heart attack?"

"About five hours ago," Zelena responded hesitantly, she knew how Regina was, she knew she would beat herself up for not answering her phone, but she knew if she lied or didn't tell her, Regina would only find out later and hate her.

"Five hours ago?!" Regina gasped. "Shit, I'm such an idiot," she muttered to herself, she had missed all those phone calls just because of two stupid phobias of hers.

"Don't beat yourself up," she heard Zelena say but how could she not?! Her father meant the world to her and it upset her that she wasn't in America to be by his side.

But that doesn't mean she can't go to him now. Yes, she was going to miss the lectures she had but David would surely understand, especially since she knew his dirty little secret.

"I'm on my way," she told her sister as she jumped off the sofa and ran to her bedroom to pack a small suitcase. Spider be damned, she would gladly face it and a thousand others.

Okay, maybe not a thousand, that was crazy talk.

"What do you mean you're on your way? On your way where?!" Zelena demanded even though she already knew what Regina meant, she just needed to hear the words come from her sisters mouth.

"I think you know where," Regina responded as she flung clothes out from her wardrobe and onto her bed. "I'm going to catch a flight back to America and come see daddy."

"As your older sister I forbid you from doing that!" Zelena told her with anger in her tone.

Regina rolled her eyes and scoffed. "You're on the other side of the world, you have no control over what I do."

"You know mother won't be happy."

Now finished packing — well more like just stuffed a bunch of clothes in her suitcase — Regina zipped up her suitcase as she responded, "I'll deal with her when I get there." She sighed. "And for the love of god, don't tell her I'm coming home, I don't need my phone blowing up with more calls from her."

"If she finds out that I knew about you coming here I'll have the shit for it you do know," Zelena snapped.

Regina groaned. "Zelena, would you stop being such a bitch. Just tell her you got hold of me and I'm sending my love and then make something up as to why I won't be able to answer calls or texts for the next twelve hours. It's not rocket science."

"You owe me big."

"I don't owe you shit. Remember all those times I covered your ass when you went sneaking off in the middle of the night to your then boyfriends house? It's _you_ who owes _me_ , and I'm asking you to make sure mother doesn't find out I'm on my way to you, it's not a big favour."

"Ugh, whatever," Zelena groaned. "Just have a safe flight."

"I will. See you in a couple of hours." Once Zelena said her goodbyes Regina hung up and placed her phone down on her bed. She then put her suitcase down on the floor and pulled it with her towards the front door. She left it there while she went and changed into some clothes and put her phone into her handbag she was taking with her that had her purse, her keys and passport in it. She made sure the electricity and water was turned off before she practically bolted out of the front door with all her belongings and collided with somebody.

"Regina are you okay?" Robin, who had been the person she bumped into asked with concern lacing his tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she responded before looking up at him with a frown on her face. "What are you doing outside my apartment?"

"I've just come to visit you and see how you are because of what happened earlier. I don't want there to be any awkwardness between us." He gave her a small smile to avoid the awkwardness of the situation, if it was even possible to, she did feel his boner after all.

"Don't worry about it, just don't get on my bad side and make sure that you never put your dick near me again and we'll be okay," she assured. "Now, if you could just move to the side and let me pass that'll be great."

"Oh sorry," Robin apologised as he stepped aside for her. "Where you off to?" he asked just before he looked down and saw Regina's suitcase at her side. A deep frown set over his features. "And why do you have a suitcase with you?"

Regina closed the door and locked it, she then turned to face Robin. "I can't really explain everything right now, I need to leave because of a family emergency so I really have to go now." She walked around him, pulling her suitcase with her and hurried off.

"Wait," Robin called after her and ran to her. "If it's a family emergency that means you're going back to America. At the start of you're first year at uni?!"

Regina paused her footsteps, turned around and gave Robin a scolding look. "Yes, at the start of my first year at uni," she snapped as a pang of irritation shot through her.

"You can't start missing days off Uni so soon, you could get into big trouble."

"I don't give a shit!" she bit out as she became frustrated by the amount of questions Robin was asking her, she just wanted to get going.

"Well, you should! It's your education that you will be throwing away," Robin shouted.

"But my father is in hospital because he had a heart attack," she blurted out. She hadn't wanted to tell him because she didn't want the pity but in the heat of the argument it just came bubbling out. "That was five hour ago and he still hasn't woken up, apparently it was really bad, so if I don't go there now and see him I'll never forgive myself if . . ." She didn't finish because of the sob she struggled to keep at bay just tumbled out of her throat.

"Oh god, Regina, I'm so sorry," Robin immediately apologised and wrapped his arms around her so he could pull her in for a hug.

She went with ease and just fell into his warm embrace as she cried, covering his t-shirt in her tears.

He rubbed slow and calm circles on her back to soothe her, he knew what it was like to have a parent suddenly rushed to hospital, fortunately at the time he wasn't thousands of miles away in another country like she is.

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean it. You can be a pain in my ass but you're not that horrible," she rasped into his chest and soon after she felt it shake against her cheek as a throaty chuckle left his mouth.

"Coming from you I'm going to take that as a compliment," he joked, earning a little giggle from her.

Regina pushed herself out of the hug and wiped her cheeks. "I have to get going. The quicker I leave the sooner I get to America."

Robin nodded in understanding, since he now knew why Regina had to up and temporarily leave uni. "I'll take you there in my car," he offered.

Regina shook her head declining. It was a nice gesture but he had a class to get to in just a few hours so she didn't want to make him late. "I was gonna grab a cab."

"That'll take longer since taxi's tend to avoid the shortcut routes, and it won't cost you a thing."

Regina bit her lip as she hesitated, she would very much like to get to the airport without any hassle. And anyway, she would probably be hanging around for a bit waiting for the taxi. "Oh alright."

Robin gave her a smile. "Great! Let me just put on a jacket and grab my keys." He quickly jogged back to his apartment and not long after he was jogging back out ready to go. "Let's go buttercup."

Robin got them to the airport as fast as he could and quickly parked in the drop off area.

"Thank you so much for dropping me off, Robin, I really appreciate it," Regina thanked.

"It was nothing." He shook his head, shaking off her thanks. It really was nothing, he was just being a kind friend and liked to think that she would've done the same if the roles were reversed.

"Not to me it wasn't. It was a thoughtful gesture. Thank you." Regina then leaned over and pressed a friendly kiss to Robin's cheek, she didn't know what possessed her to do it but once she started leaning in she couldn't stop herself.

Her cheeks had a tinge of pink to them as she pulled back, she gave him a shy smile and he gave her one back. She soon unbuckled her seatbelt and went to open the door but Robin's hand on her upper arm stopped her, making her turn to face him again.

Robin reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a piece of scrunched up paper. "Here," he started as he held out the paper for Regina to take — which she did. "When I went back to get my jacket and keys I quickly scribbled down my number for you. I want you to call me when you get home so I know you made it there safe and I want you to also call me when you come back so I can pick you up."

Regina nodded, she was thankful that she had made a friend like Robin while she was in London and that he wasn't like all the other guys that just wanted to get into her panties. "Bye, I'll see you soon. And I will call you."

"Have a safe flight," Robin said as he watched Regina hop out of his car. She then got her suitcase out of the back and waved farewell to him and he did the same back.

Regina hurried herself off into the airport and immediately brought herself a plane ticket home, she was then rushing to airport security and after about half an hour she was finally taking a seat in the lounge area waiting to board her plane, and after an hour wait she was finally on her way home.

* * *

It was half one when she had passed boarding security and got inside a taxi that was taking her to the hospital her father was in. Her heart pounded the closer she knew she was getting. She was nervous and frantic and just knew that her nerves wouldn't calm down until she saw her father and knew he was okay.

She practically flung herself out the taxi when it stopped outside her destination, she heaved out her suitcase and almost went running off without paying.

"Sorry," she awkwardly muttered as she handed the guy thirty dollars and told him to keep the change, and then with not a moment to lose she entered the hospital, the smell of an unpleasant lemon odour and cheap coffee that came from the hospital café right opposite the reception were the first things she smelt.

"I'm looking for Henry Mills' room, I'm his daughter Regina Mills," she told the receptionist when she walked over to the desk.

The receptionist nodded and tapped a few keyboard buttons and pressed her finger on the right mouse button a couple of times, pulling up the patients information. She looked up to Regina and gave her a small smile. "Room B28. It's on the second floor."

"Thanks," Regina said before practically speed walking to an elevator, tugging along her suitcase.

She got inside one and pressed the button that would take her to the floor that her father was on.

She was lucky that the elevator didn't stop once, she knew that would only make her more anxious. When it did come to a stop though on the floor she needed to be on she was soon rushing down to room B28.

The room came into view and she calmed herself down before walking over to it and bringing her somewhat shaky hand up to the door, knocking on it and then opening it up.

She was met with three pairs of eyes staring at her, her mother's, sister's and father's.

Thank god!

"Daddy!" Regina cried as relief set over her. She rushed into the room, leaving her suitcase by the door and gently hugged her father. "Are you okay? How are you?" she asked.

"I'm okay sweetie. My heart is big enough to handle anything," he told her, but Regina wasn't so sure that he was telling her the truth, her father always did try to make sure that she didn't get hurt.

"Is he okay?" Regina turned and asked her sister, she wanted to know the truth, she wasn't some little girl, she could handle anything that was thrown at her and her family.

"Yes he is. The doctors are just keeping him in so he can get some rest," Zelena replied.

"I told you I was fine," her father said. "There isn't any reason why you should worry," he added placing a hand on top of hers.

"I'm your daughter and I love you very much, I'm going to worry," she responded.

"Well, I wish you wouldn't. You're supposed to be in England but because of me you're here." Henry sighed and shook his head.

"Don't blame yourself," she replied immediately because he shouldn't, how was he supposed to know he was going to have a heart attack and be in hospital. "I was feeling a bit home sick anyway," she added.

"I knew allowing you to study in England was a mistake," Cora spoke up from where she was sitting on the right side of Henry, tutting at her daughter.

"I don't regret going there but I do miss home from time to time," Regina answered her mother honestly. It was true that she was grateful that she gets to live in England and study at Oxford University, but she does miss her family, the house, her bed, her friends and a lot of things about California.

"Let's not talk about that now," Henry spoke up, he knew Cora was quite protective of Regina and it often resulted in a few arguments between them. "Instead, let's talk about your university Regina, how is it?"

Regina huffed before giving her father a smile. "It's great. I'm really enjoying it there," she began and then continued on and on about everything she had been up to — excluding the parts of her getting completely drunk and sleeping next to Robin in his bed, twice.

* * *

When Cora, Zelena and Regina all got back to the house Regina soon rushed up the stairs and bolted into her room. She belly flopped onto her big Queen sized bed and took in how cozy and soft it was. Oh, how she had missed it so much, she couldn't compare it to the one she had back in England. Sure it was nice and big but she had missed the one she was currently lying on.

Just when she felt like she could drift off to sleep on the soft cloud that was her bed, there was a knock at her bedroom door, followed by it opening and in stepped her mother.

"Would you care to explain just what you are doing here?!" Cora questioned somewhat quite sharply, folding her arms across her chest and looking at Regina with a raised eyebrow.

Regina rolled over and sat up. "I'm here because daddy isn't well so I wanted to see him and make sure he was alright," Regina answered.

"You haven't been at Oxford that long and you're already having time off. Honestly, Regina, are you trying to throw away your education?"

"No, of course not!" Regina defended herself as a little pang of irritation shot through her. "But daddy is just more important."

Cora sighed and walked over to Regina, sitting next to her on the bed. "You know I am glad to see you," Cora began.

"You have a funny way of showing that," muttered Regina.

"But I am anxious that this little break of yours could effect your schooling. And let's not forget the first time I had to say goodbye to you, I have to admit that I am slightly overly protective and having to let go of you a second time is going to be just as hard," Cora confessed.

"Slightly overly protective? More like completely overly protective," Regina told her mother, but there was some humour to her tone that earned her a playful eye roll from Cora. "I'm not a little girl anymore, I'm eighteen, an adult, I can look after myself," she added.

Cora placed one of her hands over Regina's and let out a sigh. "I know dear, I just need to accept that." Regina agreed nodding her head. "But I'm still your mother and if I find out you have anymore time off when you're not supposed to you'll know about it misses." Her mother's tone was stern but the warmth in her whisky eyes told Regina that she was only caring for her and her future.

"Got it," Regina replied.

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to start on dinner."

Regina watched her mother slip out of her room, closing the door on the way out, and since she didn't really have anything to do she reached into her jacket for her phone and that piece of paper that had Robin's number on.

She put his number into her contacts and pressed the call button. There were three rings before he picked up.

 _"Hello?"_ Robin answered.

"Robin, it's Regina," she replied.

 _"Oh, buttercup it's you! How was your flight?"_ he asked, and Regina rolled her eyes at that nickname he still was using.

"It was long and boring, but it went smoothly. I just want to say thanks again for taking me to the airport." She knows she has already thanked him enough but she couldn't help but do it again.

 _"Regina . . ."_ He sighed and Regina could just picture him shaking his head. _"We've already been through this."_

"I know, I know. But it really did mean a lot to me."

Robin shook his head, he didn't need her thanks. _"Anyway, how is your father?"_ he asked so he could get her to move onto a different topic.

"He's good, thanks for asking. He's making a speedy recovery but he'll still be in the hospital for a bit," she responded.

 _"I'm sending my best wishes,"_ he told her, and Regina felt a warm feeling in her heart bloom, he really was a great friend, even though she wouldn't admit it out loud. _"I would love to speak more but it's currently half eleven here and I need my beauty sleep,"_ he joked.

Regina let out a wholehearted laugh before she realised that yes, it was late back in England. "Oh, I'm sorry for calling so late, I totally forgot about the time difference."

 _"No worries, I was awake anyway, couldn't sleep."_

"Is it because I'm not there?" Regina teased him and then bit down on her bottom lip to stop the giggle from slipping past her lips.

 _"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't,"_ he replied, playing along with her.

"Oh I know it is. But unfortunately I'm not there to protect you from the monsters in your closet so you'll just have to try and be a big brave boy or at least pretend I'm there with you. Make sure you don't think about me too much though, I know what happens when you do," Regina told him, the words just spilling out of her mouth before she could stop them. She was mortified with what she said, she just wanted a hole to appear underneath her and take her to another world. "Err . . . anyway," she cleared her throat awkwardly. "Could you email me over notes from classes that I miss? I would appreciate it."

 _"Y-yeah, sure,"_ Robin answered, and by the tone of his voice Regina could tell that she had made Robin quite uncomfortable.

"Well, I best be going now and so should you. I'll text you my email address."

 _"Okay. Goodnight, Regina."_

"Night, Robin."

Regina ended the call and fell back onto her bed letting out a loud huff. What on Earth was she thinking?! Well, clearly nothing if she was stupid enough to say what she did to Robin. God, she really is a fool and is just utterly horrified at what she said.

"What has my naughty little sister been up to?" Zelena teased and let out a giggle as she pushed her way into Regina's bedroom.

Regina jolted up on her bed and placed a hand to her chest, her eyes were wide with shock. "Where you eavesdropping on my conversation?!" Regina snapped, she felt anger bubbling up inside of her but at the same time she felt heat rise to her face out of embarrassment.

"Who was that you were talking to?" Zelena asked, ignoring Regina's question.

"Nobody that concerns you!" Regina sniped, rolling her eyes.

"Come on sis, give me all the details! Don't leave me hanging." Zelena sulked, giving Regina her best puppy dog face. "At least tell me it was a hot guy." She wiggled her brows.

"It was a friend," Regina told her, which was the truth, Robin was just a friend, yet that didn't stop the redness in her cheeks from glowing at being caught out talking to a guy.

"It wasn't just a friend and I know it! Oh my god! Has my little sister finally got herself a boyfriend!" Zelena let out a squeal of excitement. "Is that why you don't want him thinking about you too much? Because he gets really turned on?" Zelena gasped. "You said you know what happens when he does! You know what happens when he get's hard! Oh, Regina you have been naughty!"

"No! No! He's not my boy—"

But before Regina could finish her sentence Zelena was jumping onto her bed and interrupting her. "So have you had sex with him yet?!" Zelena's face was lit up like a Christmas tree as she waited for all the dirty details she thought she was going to get. But of course she wasn't going to get any. Ever.

Regina's eyes were like saucers and her mouth was gaped wide open. "God, no I haven't!"

"But what about other stuff? Have you given him a hand job? Has he fingered you? You can tell me you know, you can trust me with all this stuff, I'm your sister."

"No! No! No! I've certainly not done that to him and he certainly has not done that to me!" Regina couldn't believe what she was hearing, yeah, she knew her sister was quite vulgar, the amount of times she had to listen to her go on and on in extreme description about her sex life was hard to keep track of, but hearing her sister ask her if she'd done that stuff with Robin was cringe worthy. "You should get out, Zelena," Regina told her sister, standing up and walking over to the door to open it.

"Okay, okay, maybe I was being a bit too nosy and jumping the gun a bit." Zelena sighed. "I apologise. But at least tell me who you were talking to. You said it was a friend."

Regina huffed but decided to let Zelena stay and talk to her. They hadn't had a conversation in a while so she closed her door and walked back over to her bed and sat down. "His name is Robin Locksley and he is a friend. Sort of. He's my neighbour and at first I wasn't that keen on him but he's nice. But just a _friend,_ " Regina clarified, giving her sister a pointed look.

"So I heard that you needed this Robin Locksley to email you class notes over." Regina nodded her head. "Well, that was nice of _Robin Locksley_." Regina furrowed her brow as she listened to her sister repeat his full name again, she got the feeling that she was up to something, but Zelena always was. "Here, pass me your phone," Zelena said out of the blue.

"Why?" Regina asked as she eyed her sister sceptically.

"Because I left mine downstairs in the kitchen and I want to show you my bridesmaid dress for my friends wedding. I'll log into my Instagram account and show you the picture she sent to me."

Regina handed over her phone with little hesitation, she knew her sister was being a bridesmaid at a wedding and she had promised to show her what her dress looked like before the wedding.

However, that was a big mistake because instead of logging out of Regina's Instagram account and logging into hers, she stayed on Regina's account and searched for _Robin Locksley._

"His profile is public!" Zelena let out a little giggle and Regina immediately knew that her sister had done something. "And follow," she added and that's when Regina leaned over to see what her sister was doing.

"Why are you on his profile?!" Regina questioned quite angrily as she tried to pry her phone out of her sister's hands.

"I wanted to see what he looked like and while I was at it I followed him."

Regina felt like slapping her hand to her forehead. God, her sister was a big pain in the arse sometimes. "Zelena, just get—"

 _Ping!_

"He sent you a friend's request," Zelena said when she looked at Regina's phone screen. "Well, accept otherwise it'll be rude following him but not letting him follow you back." She shook her head and tutted.

"I will! I just want you out! I've had enough of you today!"

"You haven't spent time with me for that long, though."

"But to me that was long enough."

Zelena just rolled her eyes slightly and shook her head as she walked out of Regina's room. "You better accept that friend's request." Regina heard her sister say just before she shut the door.

It was Regina that was the sister that was now rolling her eyes. Just spending five minutes with her sister was exhausting and thank goodness that she had left her room.

* * *

He should feel awful and guilty for doing this but god he hasn't jacked off for a while and thinking about _her_ while his hand was wrapped around his cock was toe curling.

He hadn't meant to but her little slip up with her words got him thinking about her next to him in bed which lead to him remembering the hard on that he got that morning.

He did try his best to think about something else and try to stop the feeling of his cock stirring awake in his jogging bottoms that he was now wearing, but his phone lit up with a notification that Regina had followed him on Instagram so he went and sent her a friend request, but that was a big, _big_ mistake because once she accepted and her account was no longer private he was hit with quite a few photos of her, on the beach.

In a bikini.

He did try to ignore them and just exit the page but he's a guy and he has a big crush on Regina. Just seeing her in the hallway or in class makes his heart beat faster. She's stunning and so beautiful, and that's when she is covered in clothing, so of course when he's seeing so much skin of hers he can't help but picture inappropriate things.

On one of the pictures Regina is lying down on the sand, her hair is all spread out above her head and she has a big smile plastered across her face. She looks beautiful and so happy and care free.

In another photo she is once again smiling so big at the camera but this time her hair is flying in the direction that the wind must be blowing it. It was all over the place but Robin still thought she was beautiful, and how he would love to thread his fingers through it and just kiss her like there was no tomorrow

But that lead to him remembering the moment in his car when Regina leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek, it wasn't the kiss he wanted but it was a kiss, and the smell of her vanilla and apple scent that he smelt was intoxicating and delicious. He wondered how she smelt like that. Was it a perfume? Or a shampoo or body wash? Maybe both?

And oh god now he's thinking about her in the shower, and how the water would run down her perfect, delicate skin making her all wet. And dear god he would love the chance to feel that wetness or those mouth watering tits of hers that are just grabbing all of his attention in her photos and stroke her nipples, flick them with his thumb, lick them with his tongue.

He moved his phone away to avoid going into a dangerous territory, but unfortunately it was too late. His cock was straining and just calling for some attention, and he did try to get the thoughts of Regina out of his mind but it was hard when all he could feel and think about was his cock twitching.

"Fuck it," he mumbled and then went and got his lube from the bathroom and a box of tissues. He locked his bedroom door just in case Will came back and walked in on him in a most likely drunken state and dropped his bottoms before sitting on the edge of his bed.

He squirted some of his lube into the palm of his hand and grab the base of his cock and slowly began stroking himself. He let out a moan as he lay back and closed his eyes, picturing Regina that was the one who was stroking him.

He picked up the pace, pumping his hand up and down his length to the desired pace he usually liked. " _Fuck_ , Regina," he groaned out as he swiped his thumb across the tip a few times, imagining that it was Regina on her knees in front of him, swirling her tongue around it, paying all her attention to it.

His hips bucked up uncontrollably as he tried to last longer, who knows when he might get the chance to picture Regina again while jacking off, so he was making sure that he got off real good.

He bit on his lower lip and scrunched up his eyes as he gave his length three good pumps before letting out a deep groan of _'oh god, fuckkkk, Regina'_ and shooting his load into his hand.

He stayed laying down as he came down from his high, feeling satisfied and sated before he sat up and grabbed a couple of tissues to wipe away the evidence of what he did.

"Shit," he mumbled, running a hand through his hair. "Why the fuck did I just do that?" he asked himself. The guilt of thinking about his friend while pleasuring himself hit him like a tonne of bricks, it was a good idea before, but that was when he was horny, now though he was just left with feeling like he just committed a big sin.

He shook his head and then got up and went into his bathroom. He decided that he would take a shower to cool down and try and wash away that sin of his. But that was most likely not going to happen and all he wanted to do was forget about what he just did, despite the amazing orgasm that had resulted from it.

However, that was going to be a bit harder than he expected because unbeknownst to Robin, his roommate Will was just in the next room, completely sober, and the walls were paper thin which that meant he heard everything...


	8. Thanksgiving

**Hey guys it's Luna! I know it's been a while since we updated, I just seem to have been so busy lately! This was requested in my CC's a lot so I thought I'd give you what you wanted! Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Regina had been back in England for a few weeks and in that time, she had seemed to be hanging around with Robin more than she would maybe like to admit to anyone should they ask. They had studied together a few times, Kathryn had been there as well, but Robin had tagged along with them when they went to the library and she didn't really mind all that much, in fact, if she were honest with herself she was growing rather fond of his company.

It was late November, a chill had settled in the air and winter was now in full force, there were Christmas decorations in most of the shops as the country prepared for the festive season, but Regina wasn't really feeling the Christmas spirit, not when at home they were usually getting ready for a different holiday. There was no Thanksgiving in England and she couldn't go home again, not so soon, she couldn't afford to miss out on any more of her studies as her classes would continue for another couple of weeks.

She switched her phone onto silent and slipped it into her pocket before taking her books out of her bag and putting them on the table in front of her and wiring down the title of the lecture, she was so ready for it to just be over already. Glancing up she noticed Robin coming in through the doors, he spotted her and headed up the stairs towards where she was sat.

"What's got you looking all grumpy?" Robin asked as he sat down beside her in the lecture hall, it was one of the last lectures of the year before they broke up for the Christmas holidays and it was safe to say that Robin was looking forward to going home and seeing his friends and family again. Regina, on the other hand, looked extremely moody, even moodier than she did usually.

"Nothing," she sighed, there was no point in opening up to him, it wasn't as though he could do anything about it. She knew that she needed to try and look a little less miserable, but she couldn't help the way she felt, it didn't help to see the social media posts from her friends back home in the States, it just made her miss it even more.

"Forgive me if I don't believe you Buttercup, you have a face like a wet weekend."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows at him in confusion, she didn't know what that meant and he was often confusing her with English terms that she just didn't understand.

"You look a little bummed out."

"Oh, well you know, I guess I'm just missing home a little."

"I get it, won't you be going home for the Christmas break?"

"No, I don't think so," she whispered, "I blew all chances of that happening when I went to visit my father last month, I missed too much school and mother said that it would be wise for me to catch up on my studies over the holidays."

"What?! But we have three weeks off and you know more about English Lit than even David does," he argued, earning a small smile from her in response.

"Thank you, however, my mother doesn't see it that way and I guess I just resigned to the fact that I will be spending the holidays here. Alone," she breathed out, wiping the tears that began to fall down her cheeks against her will. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and tried to pull herself together, she didn't want to show how much it was affecting her in front of him, but the thought of spending Christmas alone in her apartment was thoroughly depressing.

"Well, we can't have that can we, you can come home with me for Christmas."

"Absolutely not," Regina shook her head, there was no way she could impose on him like that and she would feel entirely too awkward, "I'm all for the lonely Christmas, pretty sure they are even throwing a Christmas dinner in the halls so…"

"You're going to go to a University Christmas Dinner?" Robin asked, his eyes widening as he pretended to be shocked, his hand going to his chest, "that won't happen, your majesty will not eat with the commoners. You just wouldn't do that."

"True," she smirked as she shook her head, she had no intention of going along to that dinner, in fact going to Robin's house for Christmas was a better alternative than that. "I'm sure I'll be fine, I guess this is why Skype was invented, at least when it comes to the family arguments I can just turn my laptop off on them," she grinned. She couldn't remember the last time they'd had a Christmas day go by without someone getting into an argument.

"I suppose there is a silver lining in every situation," he chuckled. He could tell that although she was joking about it, she was still sad to not be going home and he vowed that he wasn't going to give up on his attempt to get her to come home with him and spend Christmas with his family. She was someone he could now call somewhat of a friend and he didn't want her to be alone or sad on an occasion that was supposed to be joyous.

"Hey losers," Kathryn grinned as she dropped her stuff down on the other side of Regina, sandwiching her in the middle of them.

"You're cutting it fine," Regina stated glancing up at the clock.

"I just woke up," the blonde groaned as she dropped her head to her hand and rubbed her eyes.

"What? You were sleeping till two fifteen in the afternoon?" Regina scoffed her eyes widening slightly at her friend.

"I didn't say I was sleeping," she smirked.

Regina furrowed her eyebrows as she glanced at Robin and then back to her friend, "please tell me you used protection."

"Didn't need it," she shrugged.

"What?! Kathryn Midas you always need protection!"

"Not when it's with a girl," she chuckled as she looked down at her books.

Regina's cheeks heated up as her head swirled in confusion, Kathryn had clearly stated on their first week at Uni that she was straight so the new revelation baffled Regina somewhat, "but I thought you were…"

"I'm experimenting, that's what you're supposed to do isn't it?"

"Regina wouldn't know," a boy from behind them quipped and they all turned to look at him shocked at the intrusion into their conversation. "Her snooty ass doesn't experiment with anything."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, she snogged that girl at a party during fresher's week," someone else chirped.

"I think you must have me mistaken with someone else," she glared at him, she didn't want to think about that, she'd tried to block that entire situation out of her mind. She heard Robin clear his throat from where he was sat on her left, "what was that?"

"Nothing," he shrugged feeling extremely awkward, he could tell that she was getting pissed, he had remembered her reaction when she found out what she had done whilst she was drunk, she hadn't been pleased in the slightest.

"We definitely didn't get you mistaken with someone else, this is you isn't it?" the girl sat next to the guy behind her asked showing her the picture she thought had been deleted.

"Just go with it," Robin whispered in her ear, "yep, that was her," he felt her heel dig into his foot and whimpered a little before carrying on, "you see that woman she is kissing is my ex and she forced herself on Regina to try to make me jealous," he felt the pressure of her shoe increase. "So, if you would delete the picture now, that would be great…" he was cut off by the teacher entering the classroom and had to turn around.

"What was that?" Regina hissed.

"Chill out, I was just trying to diffuse the situation."

"Well, thank you very much," she scoffed sarcastically, "you did such a spiffing job."

* * *

That night Regina curled up in bed as she watched television, she was trying to distract herself from thinking about the next day and the rather sad looking meal for one sat in her fridge with her name on it. Now that wasn't all she had to worry about, apparently, the photo taken the night of her first freshers party had somehow resurfaced and the rest of her classmates were spreading it around.

Her phone pinged from her nightstand and she sighed before reaching over to pick it up, seeing Zelena's name and rolling her eyes before reading the text message on the screen.

 **ZM: OMG GINA! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU WERE INTO GIRLS!**

Regina's mouth fell open at the message as her hand clasped over her mouth, how the hell had her sister seen that picture?! She unlocked her phone and found Zelena's number pressing the call button, she wasn't in the mood for trying to explain over text message, she would have better look actually talking to the woman. It didn't take long for her sister to answer the call with much excitement in her voice.

"Regina! You kissed a girl!"

"Zelena…"

"You were kissing her Regina; don't lie to me I saw the picture! Don't get me wrong you can kiss who you want, but I thought you were into that guy!"

"I never said that I was into that guy and I am not in the habit of kissing girls; how did you even see that picture?"

"It's on some frat house Instagram, I followed them just in case I saw anything scandalous I could use to make mother regret her decision to send you away."

"Okay, for one mother didn't decide to send me away, I wanted to come here it was my first choice, it was you who didn't want me to leave. And for two, what the hell Lena! Why would you follow random accounts to spy on me?! Is my life really that interesting to you that you have to stalk where I live and the people that I go to school with?!"

"I dunno you tell me, you're the one with some girl's tongue down your throat."

"In my defence I was drunk and I don't even remember that kiss."

"YOU WERE DRUNK! Oh my god! Regina! I'm telling."

"Zelena you wouldn't dare! Plus, drinking is legal here so there isn't anything you can do about it, it's not as though I am breaking the law, but don't you even think about telling mother."

Regina heard her sister laugh through the phone, "don't worry Gina, you're secrets safe with me. We miss you."

"Miss you too," Regina sighed laying down with her phone pressed to her ear, "I wish I could come home for the holidays," she whispered.

"Are you going to be alone?" Zelena asked, her voice sounding serious.

Regina thought about it for a moment, she didn't want her sister to worry about her being lonely, but she didn't want to lie to her either, maybe she could twist the truth just a little, "no actually, Robin invited me to spend Christmas with him at his parent's house so I was thinking that maybe I would go. Nothing is confirmed yet and were just friends, he only invited me because he felt sorry for me, he probably doesn't even want me to…"

"You're going to Robin's for Christmas?"

"I think so."

"And he invited you?"

"Isn't that what I just said?"

"Yeah, but I just wanted to check if I had heard you correctly."

"Zelena…"

"That's nice of him, you should definitely go, he clearly wants you there."

Regina furrowed her eyebrows as she thought about it, she'd told him no, so why was she now telling her sister that was what she was doing? Regina had initially thought that she wasn't interested in going, but this brief conversation had already seen her thoughts changing ever so slightly. It wasn't really as though he had properly asked her, he'd brought it up once and never mentioned it again, he probably didn't even mean it. "Do you think?"

"Yeah! Of course, go, Regina, have some fun and stop being such a loner."

"I'll think about it," the brunette chuckled, "anyway, it's late here Lena, so I'm gonna go. Goodnight and happy Thanksgiving for tomorrow, love you."

"Love you too, happy Thanksgiving sis."

With that, the phone line went dead and Regina sighed looking at her phone in contemplation, there was a message from Robin that she had missed whilst she was on the phone to Zelena.

 **RL: Can I come round? I need to talk to you real quick. :)**

She sat up in bed and swallowed nervously, it was late, she could easily get away with pretending that she was asleep and hadn't seen his message, but something about that made her feel mean. Groaning she got out of bed and moved to check her appearance in the mirror, not that it mattered, she didn't care what he thought about her, she couldn't care less if she looked as though she'd just fallen into bed, which wasn't far from the truth.

 **RM: Yeah, okay. I'm going to sleep soon.**

 **RL: On my way, god forbid her majesty miss her bedtime and lose out on some of her beauty sleep.** **;)**

Regina couldn't stop the brief smile from playing on her features as she heard the knock on the door and ventured out of her room into the hallway to open it. She undid the lock before pushing down on the handle and swinging the door open, "hey."

"Hi," he grinned looking past her into her apartment, "can I come in, promise it will be a quick visit."

"Hmm," she nodded, pushing the door open further for him to slip past her into the sitting room, "so, what was so urgent you had to rush around here so late?" Regina asked, awkwardly sitting down on the couch and looking at him for answers as to why he was there.

"I just wanted to let you know that I found out where that girl found the picture and had them delete it," he stated, "the frat house thought it would be funny to post it on their insta without asking you first, so I threatened them and they took it down."

She looked at him in shock, feeling rather surprised that he would go to such lengths to help her out, she felt a smile tug at her features and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, "thank you, I appreciate that, but my sister already saw the photo, apparently she is a stalker."

"Sorry," he groaned, he'd wanted to sort it before the picture got seen by anyone she didn't want to see it, but seemingly he had been too late, he was just glad that she didn't seem that upset about it, she had certainly been upset when she first saw the photo on Will's phone.

"It doesn't matter, it's deleted now and I doubt my sister will show anyone, not when I asked her not to."

"Good, well I suppose I should be going then, let you catch up on your beauty sleep."

"Thanks, Robin, pleasant dreams," she smiled squeezing his arm briefly as she saw him out of her apartment. He flashed her a smile, showing off his dimples before he disappeared into his own place. Regina bit down on her bottom lip and closed the door behind her, she leant against is for a brief moment before pushing off and heading into her bedroom where she dropped down onto the bed and smiled to herself. He cared about her.

* * *

Regina woke up the next morning to someone knocking on her front door, she groaned and rubbed her eyes tiredly trying to bury her head into her pillow, willing the person who was trying to get her to come to the door to go away. Seemingly though they weren't going to give up, she glanced at the clock on her bedside table and noticed that she had accidentally slept in until 11, she was usually a morning person, but seemingly today just wasn't one of those days.

Begrudgingly she slid out of bed, grabbing her robe off the back of her bedroom door before making her way to the main one. She peered through the peephole before opening the door, not even bothering to greet her friend as she made her way into the kitchen, leaving the door open for the blonde to come inside. "Well good morning to you too Regina," Kathryn chuckled, closing the door behind her and moving to lean against the kitchen counter, watching Regina make herself a cup of coffee.

"Want one?" Regina asked, gesturing to the coffee machine as she peered into the fridge for something to eat.

"No thanks, I'm on a caffeine cleanse at the minute."

"Suit yourself," the brunette shrugged as she wiped the sleep from her eyes, "you woke me up."

"Yeah, to get your lazy ass to come jogging with me."

"You woke me up," Regina repeated, looking at the running close her friend was wearing and groaning.

"I was shocked when you didn't come over to drag me out of bed like you usually do at 9 for our Saturday session."

"Well, I didn't feel like it this morning," she whispered as she picked up her coffee and took a large swig, allowing the liquid to slush through her teeth before she swallowed it.

"Okay, what's going on? This isn't like you, you're usually pumped and ready to go."

Regina sighed and put her cup down, Kathryn obviously didn't know what day it was, but then again why should she? It wasn't as though she was American or even knew anyone that was American other than Regina and she hadn't mentioned it to her, so how was she to know that it was Thanksgiving? "Let me just get changed," she stated reluctantly, maybe a jog with her friend would be what she needed to take her mind off the lonely feeling that was engulfing her.

"I thought after we worked out we could hit the shops, its not like we have any tests before the end of term anyway, so what do you think? I'll even treat you to a seasonal muffin and maybe might even be able to stretch to one of those candy cane lattes you like so much."

"Oh how kind of you," Regina chuckled, "sounds good," she agreed.

"Are you sure you're okay though?"

"Just feeling a little homesick that's all, I'll get over it," she shrugged going into her bedroom to grab her work out gear, tight black pants with deep red strips down the sides and a burgundy shirt covered by her running fleece. She was about to change into them when she noticed her phone light up on her bedside table.

 **RL: Happy Thanksgiving Buttercup. x**

She smiled to herself and tried to stop herself from welling up, he remembered.

* * *

Robin looked in his fridge at all the food inside, "Will, don't eat anything from the fridge unless you bought it okay?" he instructed before shutting it again and heading to his room.

"Mate I'm off out for a run, wanna join me?"

"Yeah I think I might actually," he needed to shake off some of the pent-up frustration. Ever since he jerked off to the thought of Regina a couple of weeks ago he had been feeling guilty and refused to do it again, but he couldn't not think about her, so he had been rather frustrated. "One sec," he grabbed a pair of blue joggers and a white sports vest. It was November but if he was going to be running anyway he didn't see the point in long sleeves, he'd only get too warm.

He texted Regina before slipping his phone into his pocket and zipping it in there, "Will you ready?" he asked.

"Yep, I'm gonna whip your butt," he grinned as he stretched in the sitting room.

"I thought we were running not seeing who's fastest," Robin rolled his eyes, laughing at his friend, "I need to be back by one at the latest."

"No problem, I don't know why you're doing all this though."

"I just want to," Robin shrugged grabbing an apple from the fruit basket and opening the door just as the woman in the apartment opposite did. "Hey."

"Hiya," Regina grinned allowing her eyes to wash over his form, taking in his muscles, "are you going out like that? You'll catch your death," she chastised.

"I don't plan on staying still, it'll have to catch me," he winked, "seems we came up with the same plan for the day."

"Did you get dragged out of bed by your friend banging on your door too?" she smirked using the hair tie on her wrist to put her long hair up in a high ponytail so that it wouldn't get in her face.

"Not exactly, I don't really sleep in all that often."

"That isn't the impression I got the few times I was in your bed," she whispered so that only the two of them could hear, leaving Will and Kathryn trying to eavesdrop. "Neither do I but my bed was just too comfortable this morning."

"Wanna come running with us?" Will asked, putting his hand on Robin's shoulder as he continued to stretch out his muscles.

"We were going for a jog…"

"What I think she's trying to say is that she won't be able to keep up," Robin smirked, casting her a challenging look, he knew that she liked to play games, she was competitive and winning was her thing, she always had to be the best at everything.

Regina looked at him and rose an eyebrow, she knew that he was playing a game and she didn't know whether to rise to it or not, she was still feeling a little tired, but a competition always managed to wake her up somewhat and she had a feeling that she would be able to beat him. "Okay then, we'll join you on your run."

"What?! No," Kathryn shook her head, "please tell me you aren't making me run Regina! You know I hate running, I can only just manage jogging."

"Sorry Kat, a challenge is a challenge and just think how good it will be for your fitness."

"Urgh, I hate you."

Regina simply smirked at her and leant on Robin's shoulder, the opposite one to Will as she stretched out her legs.

"Yep, that's it, ladies, use me as your resting post," Robin chuckled with a roll of his eyes as Will shoved him playfully, clearly not liking having been called a lady.

"You won't be laughing when your legs are cramping up halfway around the circuit," Regina teased him as she let go of his shoulder and rolled her shoulders a little, trying to loosen herself up. She knew that Robin often went running, sometimes she would see him when she went out for her daily jog, she would run but she could never be bothered, she had been rather sporty back home in California, it also helped that they had warm weather and beaches to work out on. "So, what's the plan for the route?"

"I was thinking maybe head off around campus and back," Robin suggested, knowing that would be a good three mile run once they covered the entire span from their apartment block.

"Sounds good to me."

"Sounds more like torture," Kathryn groaned, "I am not running, I don't care if I have to go alone, I'm not running."

"Aww come on Cat, it'll be fun."

"You're in shape, it might be fun for you, but I can barely manage the jogging as it is, never mind running."

"You're in shape too," Regina chuckled at her friend's hatred for going at any pace faster than a brisk jog, she knew that it was more likely because she wanted to gossip about stuff while they went, she probably didn't even want Robin and Will to join them.

"I hate you right now."

"You know you love me," Regina winked, "right then Locksley, how about we jog to Sainsbury's to warm up and from there we run?"

"Cool," he nodded, finishing off the last of his stretches and glancing at her as she stretched in front of him, his eyes fell to her ass in her tight lycra shorts and he closed his eyes, willing himself to stay focused and not become distracted by her assets.

"Stop looking at her ass mate," Will teased quietly.

"Shut up, I wasn't."

"Sure you weren't," he slapped him on the back before taking off towards the elevator.

"Hey Will, wait up," Kathryn called as she jogged after him.

"We're taking the stairs!" Regina informed them before turning to grin at Robin, "come on, lets beat them," she tugged on his arm playfully biting down on her bottom lip as they hurried towards the staircase at the opposite end of the corridor, she flung the door open as they made their way down.

"Please don't fall and break your ankle," Robin protested as he followed her, he really didn't want her to hurt herself, but he knew just how competitive she was.

"Don't worry, sometimes I run up and down the stairs just to work out," she quipped as she reached the ground floor and swung the door open, arriving in the entrance hall to their apartment block just as the lift doors pinged open. "We beat you!" she laughed, seeing her friend roll her eyes at her.

"It wasn't a competition," Kathryn groaned.

Regina shrugged and glanced at Robin who was grinning at her, she chuckled and raced off out of the door with Robin hot on her heels, "hey I thought you said we were starting off slow."

"This is slow," she winked, slowing her pace and allowing him to jog alongside her, "thank you for the text you sent this morning," Regina stated as they jogged side by side with Will and Kathryn following behind them, "you remembered."

"Of course," he smiled as they stopped at the crossing and waited for the lights to change. He just wanted to make her happy because seeing her smile made his day bright.

* * *

They were around halfway through their run and Robin and Regina had managed to lose Will and Kathryn off their backs, they had decided to team up and whoever got back to the apartment last was getting a round of drinks in. Regina glanced at Robin as they ran, she watched the way his muscles rippled as he sprang off the pavement and almost propelled forward, she was having somewhat of a hard time keeping up to his pace. He was distracting her and she found herself struggling to keep her eyes off him.

All of a sudden, the heavens opened and rain began to fall, spilling massive water droplets that bounced off the sidewalk. Regina squealed, not having expected it, whilst Robin laughed at her and reached out for her hand, tugging her towards one of the university buildings for them to take shelter inside, he shook his head, spraying the water that had soaked his hair all over her. "Robin!" she giggled, pushing him away from her and wiping her face, "where did that even come from?"

"The sky."

"Shut up, smart ass," she grinned, "I'm drenched."

"Me too," he chuckled, "but it feels kinda nice to cool down a little."

"Are your arms cold?" she asked looking to his bare muscles that were glistening from the sheen of rainwater that covered him, she couldn't stop herself from licking her lips at the sight as her hands automatically went to his arms and rubbed up and down as if she were trying to warm him up. Seemingly though it was just an excuse for her to touch him.

"No, not really," he stated, wishing somewhat that he'd lied and said that they were so that she might continue with what she was doing and not release him from her hold. He looked at her a little longer, admiring the way that water droplets stuck to her eyelashes, threatening to fall at any given moment. He brought his hands up and carefully wiped them away, stroking her cheek in the process, "you had a little water," Robin breathed moving a little closer to her.

Regina swallowed heavily as she looked up at him, he was staring and she couldn't help but stare right back, when his eyes fell to her lips she shook herself out of it and grabbed his hand, "come on! They are probably beating us! I know a shortcut," she winked as they took off running again, dodging all the other students as they weaved through the corridors. "The library has a back entrance that leads onto the track," she laughed as they hurried through the rows of books hearing the librarian telling them to stop running but paying her no mind.

"There," Regina quipped pointing to a door at the very back of the extravagant library system of what wasn't even the main library on campus. They slipped through the door and found that it was still raining, however it wasn't coming down as heavily so they braved the elements and ran onto the track, taking on the last stretch back to the apartment building,

Robin had been so close to kissing her back there, he'd wanted to, more than anything he had wanted to close the gap between them and press his lips to hers. He longed to know what she tasted like, to know how her lips would feel against his. Who was he kidding? He wanted more than that, wanted to experience everything with her, he'd fallen for her hard and didn't really know exactly how he should go about telling her that, he didn't want to scare her off if she didn't feel the same way, he didn't want to ruin their friendship by telling her that he liked her as more than friends.

He was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't hear Regina tell him to watch out for the loose flagstone on the pavement, instead he caught his foot on it and went flying, landing on the sidewalk, his hands just about protecting his face.

"Robin!" Regina gasped, stopping running and dropping down beside him, he had gone down with such a thud and her heart shot into her mouth, "are you okay? Oh my god, I told you the paving was loose," she ran her hands over him.

He sat up, feeling the water on the street seep through his pants and looked down to see massive tears in his joggers exposing his bloodied knees, "shit," he groaned seeing the worried expression on her face as she looked at him.

"You're bleeding!" she shrieked, "how hurt are you? I can't tell, there's so much blood," she winced finding the packet of tissue in her pocket and taking a couple to press against the wound, "I think we need to get you back so we can look at it and properly wash the injury. Can you stand?" Regina asked, offering him her hand.

It was then that he realised it wasn't just his knees that were scraped, his palms had also taken a pounding from the pavement and there was yet more blood falling from there. He cringed as she pulled his arm to help him up, he could feel his knees throbbing, but he could handle the pain, luckily, he had a high pain threshold. "I think I'm all god, just a little scraped," Robin stated, watching as she stared at him.

"Did you not hear me tell you that the flag was loose?"

"No, I must have just zoned out for a moment," he sighed feeling her wrap her arm around him, he looked down to see her tucked under his arm holding onto him as if to help him walk, "are you worried about me?" he teased.

"Shut up, I just wanted to make sure you could walk okay, I don't want you to fall again, I feel you need my constant direction and clearly you don't listen to me when I speak, so I guess I will just have to direct you in another way."

"Any excuse to touch me, hey Mills?" Robin grinned, happy to have her so close to him, it made him feel instantly better about having injured himself, having her play nurse more than made up for it.

"Why would I want to touch your sweaty body?" she scoffed rolling her eyes as they turned the corner, their apartment building coming into view.

"You tell me?" he chuckled spotting Kathryn and Will on the other side of the road making their way towards them.

"What happened?! We thought you'd have been back ages," Kathryn called.

"Robin took a little tumble," Regina informed them, "and by little, I mean he has no skin left on his knees or hands," she sighed as they entered the apartment building, finally getting out of the rain. She immediately steered them towards the lifts.

"Not taking the stairs Buttercup?" he smirked.

"Stop it," she warned, pressing the button to their floor as the four of them stood in silence. She could hear Will fiddling with something behind her and had to stop herself from turning around and telling him to stop fidgeting. When the elevator pinged she helped Robin out and they made their way to their apartments. "Will can you open the door please?"

"Well, I could but Robin has the keys so…"

Robin rolled his eyes and found them in his pocket, wincing when the metal scraped his cut palms, he unlocked the door and shook his head, "I think I can handle it from here, thanks for the help," he grinned at her, only for her to push past him, clearly ignoring whatever he was saying to her.

"Where is your first aid kit?" she asked.

"Okay, come right in then your majesty."

"Robin, first aid kit?"

"Above the sink in the bathroom," he informed her, not wanting to test her any more than he already had done, he knew better than anyone else how short her fuse was.

"Thank you, sit," she pushed him towards the stools that surrounded the breakfast bar and he did as he was told, sitting down at the table.

"Regina, I'm gonna go home and shower, what time are we doing drinks tonight?" Kathryn asked as Regina came back out having found the medical supplies she was looking for.

"Is seven okay?"

"No," Robin shook his head, "make it a little later, how about eight thirty?"

"Who said you were invited?" Regina scoffed, scowling at him as she ran the tap and searched the kitchen cupboards for a bowl to put the warm water in.

"Well, they owe us drinks so I assumed that we would also be in attendance and you know better than anyone else milady that you would be bored without us," he grinned cheekily, the expression wiping clean off his face as she pressed a wet flannel to his bloody knee, "shit," he winced, seeing the wicked little smile that graced her face, "little sadist."

"Oi! I am not," she glared at him pressing harder onto his wound without even thinking.

"Ah, Gina!"

"What?"

"Stop pressing so hard," he complained, his fingers wrapping around her wrist.

"What did you just call me as well?"

"A sadist."

"No, after that," she bit down on her bottom lip as he let go of her and she gently dabbed the graze.

"What? Gina?"

"Hmm, you never called me that before," she stated, looking up at him, her eyes landing on his blues as she swallowed heavily.

"I'm pretty sure I have."

"No, you haven't."

"I have."

"Well, I must have been asleep or intoxicated when you did because I can't for the life of me remember that," she breathed. She didn't know how she felt about it, it was only her family and close friends that had ever called her Gina, she usually didn't like people calling her it, but she supposed that it beat being called Buttercup all the time.

"Do you not want me to call you it?" he asked, wondering if he had offended her by using the nickname.

"I don't mind," she smiled shyly as she dunked the flannel into the water before wiping the knee she hadn't yet seen to. "I don't think you've done any major damage, just a few cuts and bruises."

"Thank you, doctor," he grinned playfully.

"Oh and fyi I am totally not a sadist," Regina huffed standing up from where she was kneeling and taking his hands in hers so that she could take care of his palms.

"I was just messing with you, I know you're not," Robin winked, "you're no Christian Grey."

"Certainly not," she giggled, pulling back from him and looking in the first aid kit for something to put around his hands.

Once she was done patching him up she tucked her hair behind her ear nervously, she was only just realising how cold she was, her hair was soaking wet and sticking to her neck and she really needed to get out of the damp clothes she was wearing. "Well, I guess I'll be heading back to my place, I'll see you around eight thirty for drinks with the others?"

"Yeah sure," he grinned standing up and seeing her to the door, see you tonight Regina."

"Bye," she waved before leaving the room and unlocking the door to her apartment, she took a deep breath and headed towards the bathroom, she wanted to take a nice warm bath and relax before she went out later that night.

* * *

As soon as she was gone Robin hurried into the shower, washing himself quickly before hurrying back out into the kitchen, they had been longer than he thought and now he didn't have much time to go ahead with his surprise for Regina. He opened the fridge and got out all the things he would need to make her special dessert.

After she had told him about her sadness at missing Thanksgiving with her family, he figured why not give her a Thanksgiving dinner all of her own. He'd googled everything that people tended to eat on Thanksgiving and gone to the store to get all the ingredients he would need to make it perfect for her.

The thing was though, he didn't have the first clue about how to make pumpkin pie or candied yams, which were apparently just sweet potatoes. Nevertheless, he had bought everything he would need to make them because unfortunately Sainsbury's, or any other shop for that matter, didn't sell ready-made pumpkin pie and he would have to make it himself.

He glanced at the recipe and nodded, how hard could it be?

Apparently it was harder than he first thought, the first batch of filling had gone incredibly lumpy so he tried again and this time it ended up runny, he was so close to just throwing it all in the bin and giving up. He ran his flour covered hands over his face as he cleaned his bowl out and prepared for the final attempt. Luckily that one looked somewhat like the picture so he left it on side and went to find the paper recipe for the stuffing which he left in his room.

However he got distracted and hadn't realised he'd forgotten about the pastry crust which was blind baking in the oven and a loud noise blared through the apartment as smoke poured out of the kitchen, "shit!" he grabbed a tea towel fanning the oven as he whipped on the oven gloves and took the now charred pastry out of the oven. What was blind baking even for? Because it clearly didn't work.

There was frantic knocking on the door and he pressed the button on the smoke detector before opening it coming face to face with Regina who was coughing as the smoke poured into the corridor.

"Oh my god!" she gasped, her eyes widening as she peered past him into the smoke-filled apartment, "what did you do?"

"I just burnt some toast that's all," he shrugged, "everything's fine in here," he stated skittishly, he didn't want her to suspect anything and from the way she was narrowing her eyes at him she did. "Anyway you should…" he stopped talking when he properly looked at her and realised that she was only wearing her towel.

Regina furrowed her eyebrows at the way he had just stopped speaking and followed the direction of his eyes, realising that she had been so stupid as to come out into the corridor wearing only a towel. "Well, I would have put clothes on but I didn't know if you were dying or not so I need to check on you and make sure that everything was okay, But clearly you are fine and you're still alive, so I will see you later tonight. You might want to air out your apartment, that toast has made quite the smoke bomb."

"Yeah, I'll do that. Nice to see you're so concerned about me," he winked playfully, watching her roll her eyes as she headed back to her place, he couldn't help but watch her as she went, his eyes dropping to her ass and then to her beautiful thighs which were left somewhat exposed by the short towel covering her.

"Bye Robin."

"Bye Gina."

He could almost sense that she had rolled her eyes at him again, he knew what she was like and how she barely found him tolerable sometimes. He grinned and took a deep breath before going back inside to finish off making the dinner, he just hoped that it didn't turn out to be a total disaster

* * *

It was around seven when her phone went off, she had been just about to put her ready meal in the microwave but stopped what she was doing to check her messages. She saw that it was from Robin and furrowed her eyebrows.

 **RL: Come round to mine, I have something for you. :)**

With a sigh she put her dinner back in the fridge and headed out the front door, going to knock on Robin's only for the door to creek open. She pulled back a little, cautious of the fact that he just left the door open, she remembered the countless horror films she had watched where the main character would be invited around to someone's house only to find that their friend was dead and it was the murderer messaging them from their friend's phone.

"Robin?" she called out cautiously, pushing the door further open and peering inside, seeing that the whole of the dining room was lit up with fairy lights, the table was scattered with food and she couldn't quite believe her eyes, "Robin?"

"Hey," he grinned, appearing from the kitchen with a bottle of wine in his hands, "dinners ready."

"What is this?" she asked, her bottom lip finding its way between her teeth as she looked at the spread that he had put together.

"It's your thanksgiving feast," he smirked, "I figured you might be missing home and I wanted to surprise you."

"This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me," she whispered, trying to stop herself from crying at the lovely gesture, the dopey smile on his face made her chuckle as she moved over to him and pressed a kiss to his cheek, "thank you so much."

"You're welcome, now shall we eat?"

"Yes," she laughed as he pulled a chair out for her to sit down. There was niggling feeling in the back of her mind telling her that this was a date, it was just the two of them eating dinner together, but she was going to ignore that for now and enjoy the special meal Robin had cooked for her.

"I still can't believe you made all this for me," she stated, putting her knife and fork down after finishing the roast dinner he had made

"You're my friend, this is what friends do for one another. I just wanted to make you happy."

"Well you succeeded," she laughed, biting down on her bottom lip, "I don't think I could eat another bite, I'm stuffed."

"Ah but you would be missing out on traditional Thanksgiving dessert," he grinned, standing from his chair and moving into the kitchen, well aware that her eyes were on him, he just hoped that he had made it right and that she actually liked it.

She watched him in awe, she was just so happy that he was thinking about her, she didn't think anyone had ever done something so nice for her in her entire life.

"So I made this, it might be gross and if it is please just spit it out and don't eat it," he chuckled placing a plate with a slice of the pie on in front of her.

"You made this!" she gasped, looking down at the traditional thanksgiving dessert.

"Yeah, weirdly nowhere actually sells it, so I had to make it instead, it's probably gross."

Regina picked up her fork and tucked into the pie, eating a large mouthful and savouring the taste, "mmm, it's good!" she moaned, quickly covering her mouth as she realised she was talking with her mouth full.

"Is it gross? Are you just pretending?" he cringed watching her as she shook her head violently.

"No! I love it! Thank you!" she leant in and was so close to kissing his lips but caught herself before she did and kissed his cheek again, her lips just brushing over the corner of his, "I think the wine might have gone to my head a little," she excused, not thinking of any other excuse for her behaviour.

"Oh god you're not going to be drunk on me, again are you?" he chuckled, sampling some of his own piece of the pie surprised that it was actually edible and she wasn't just lying to him.

"No," Regina shook her head as she finished off the rest of her dessert before standing up, "now, I'm going to do all the washing up whilst you just chill out," she quipped, standing from her chair and taking her plate into the kitchen.

"You wash I'll dry," Robin propositioned.

"Deal," she grinned as they squeezed into the little sink area, working together to tidy away all the cooking utensils and crockery. Regina was seeing him in a new light, all of a sudden, he wasn't just her annoying, yet somewhat hot neighbour, he was her caring and thoughtful friend who was coming to mean more and more to her as the days went on. She found herself falling for him and she wasn't so sure that she wanted to stop herself.


	9. Visiting home

**Sorry for the long wait! I've been left to finish writing this fic on my own and needed to work out where I wanted to take it. I hope you like the chapter and please don't forget to let me know what you think of it, I need your support now more than ever!**

* * *

Less than a month later, Regina was in the passenger seat of Robin's car with Robin driving and Will bundled up in the back, all the while complaining that he should be in the front seat and Regina was much shorter than he was. She would just roll her eyes and tell him to deal with it, winding him up that Robin now liked her more than he liked him and that was why she was sat in the front.

They were heading up to Robin's childhood home for Christmas and her stomach bubbled with nerves, she didn't really know what that meant, she would be meeting his family, but she didn't even know what they were to one another. Where exactly was it that they stood? She had warmed up to him and in the month since Thanksgiving, she and Robin had been hanging out almost every day, teasing each other at every opportunity.

"How much further?" Regina asked after around three hours of driving. The conversation had tapered down and they were just listening to the music that played from Robin's CD player, they were almost on the third time of fully listening to the same CD and Regina was getting so close to just turning it off.

"Probably around half an hour, not too long now, I promise."

"You live so far away from University, why did you choose Oxford and not one closer to home?"

"Why did you choose to fly halfway around the world?" he countered, flashing a smirk at her.

"Touché," she snickered, reaching out and turning the CD off, "is that really the only CD you have in this car?"

"Yeah, I took them all out when we reached our accommodation and forgot to grab them for the journey home," he shrugged.

"So we either sit here in silence or we're stuck listening to One Direction the entire way back to your house?"

"Seems that way, the radio is bust, thanks to the clumsy oaf in the back seat," Robin quipped, keeping his eyes on the road as he moved them off the motorway.

"Why is that the CD you have in your car anyway?"

"It's Will's."

"I don't think so mate, not mine," Will shook his head.

"Actually, I know it's yours and you even bought it at the petrol station on the way to Uni because you'd forgotten to bring your own," Robin grinned, "if you think I'm lying Regina, look in the glove box, the receipt is probably still in there knowing Will and his inability to put anything in the bin."

She rose a single eyebrow and opened the compartment, spotting the CD case with the receipt tucked into it, "seems like Robin was telling the truth."

"Yeah, whatever, who cares if I like One Direction anyway, they are a good band."

"You mean they were a good band before they broke up?"

"Oh don't mention that to him, he's only just started to get over that, his heart was crushed," Robin grinned.

"It was a sad day okay! Now can we shut up about it?"

"Fine."

After a moment of quiet Will broke the silence once again, "how about twenty questions?" he asked, sticking his head through the gap between them, "that should pass the time."

"I'm not sure about that one," Regina shook her head. She didn't think she wanted to play that game with them, although she was getting more comfortable hanging around with them, she didn't like the possibilities that arose with that game, they could literally ask her anything they pleased.

"Come on Regina, are you chicken?"

"No way, I just don't feel in the mood to play this game."

"We promise not to ask you anything intrusive don't we Robin," Will offered.

"Well, I suppose it is something that will pass the time," she relented, the regret at her answer already beginning to emerge.

"Robin, since you're the driver why don't you start? Who do you want to ask a question?"

"I think I'll ask you a question actually Will. Did it ever occur to you that you were really annoying?"

"Oh that's very nice, thank you very much, Robin. Did it ever occur to you that you're shit at driving?"

"Actually, I think Robin is quite a good driver, otherwise I would never have come on this trip and been in the car with him behind the wheel," Regina argued, they had been in the car for three hours and there hadn't been a moment where she'd felt unsafe, she was a worried passenger as well, so he really mustn't have been that bad.

"Nah, I meant that he goes so slow, I would have got us home by now had I been driving."

"Gotten us killed more like," Robin scoffed with a roll of his eyes, "you drive like a lunatic."

"I can imagine he does."

"Okay, now this isn't fair, the two of you can't be ganging up on me! That's just cheating! Plus Robin, you're really not going to be impressing chicks by driving like their grandad."

Regina giggled and shoved him playfully back into his seat, she did have fun winding Will up, nearly as much fun as Robin did, when they wound him up together it was even better. "Sorry Will, but I was brought up not to lie and the way I see it, Robin is just stating facts. Also, I am impressed by Robin's driving, I like it when people are sensible and don't drive like complete fools," she smiled at Robin and he glanced at her for only a moment before looking back to the road.

"Ew. Can you keep your flirting private please, I really don't want to see it."

"We're not flirting," Regina rejected, straightening up in her chair. She was sure that she hadn't been flirting with him, has she?

"Okay then, just like the Pope doesn't live in Spain."

"No, he doesn't actually, he lives in Italy."

"Oh, whatever!"

Regina laughed at him as she looked out of the window and watched the view change, all the way up from Oxford the landscape had been changing, what once had been urban and built up was slowly becoming more agricultural and greener. She knew that Robin lived in a rural place, but she didn't quite realise how rural. It would be a nice change from the hustle and bustle of Uni life.

"Okay, Regina, I think it's your turn to answer a question. Do you think Robin is hot?"

"I'm not answering that."

"You have to!" Will argued, "you can't just pass a question like that."

"You didn't properly answer your question."

"Yeah well, that was a dumb one, this is a proper one. Do you find Robin attractive?"

"I suppose some people might find him good looking yes," she shrugged shyly.

"That wasn't the question I asked, I asked if you found him hot? Do you personally find Robin attractive?"

"Well, yes, I find him attractive but…"

"No further questions your honour." Will grinned from ear to ear as he met Robin's gaze in the rear-view mirror. "Next question is for me, Regina, would you like to ask it?"

"I suppose so," she sighed, she hated that he'd not given her chance to work her way out of her answer, sure she found Robin hot, but she hadn't wanted him to know that she did, she didn't want to ruin the good friendship they had built. "What is going on between you and Kathryn?"

"I don't think I'm at liberty to answer that one thank you very much."

"Pretty sure you said just a moment ago that you couldn't get out of answering a question. So, I'll ask you again William Scarlet, what's going on between you and my best friend?" She was pretty sure they were seeing each other but she couldn't be certain about it, Kathryn hadn't told her anything really, she'd just noticed them behaving oddly around one another.

"Nothing much."

"Liar," Robin scoffed and Regina turned to him narrowing her eyes.

"What do you know Locksley? Spill."

"I caught her coming out of his room at three in the morning the other week."

"Oh my god!" Regina gasped, turning around to stare at Will who had the decency to look somewhat sheepish. "You and Kathryn slept together?!"

"There wasn't much sleeping going on, but we had sex, yeah."

"Fuck me, how many times?"

"A couple, it's no big deal."

"Wait, is she your booty call?" Regina asked in shock, why the hell hadn't her friend told her about this?

"No! It just happened a few times, now stop it, you got your answer."

"Yes, I really did." She sat back in her seat and thought about what she'd just learnt, she didn't know what she had been expecting, but it hadn't been that. She grabbed her bottle from the cup holder and took a sip of her juice.

"Okay, Robin. Do you think Regina is fit?"

She nearly choked as she stared at Robin, waiting for his response to the question.

"Yeah, of course, I mean she works out pretty much every day, so she's really fit and healthy."

"Robin, that's not…"

"You asked me if I thought she was fit and I answered your question, it's not my fault you worded it wrong," Robin snickered as he turned up the heating in the car.

"Fine. Okay, Regina, you again…"

"My turn to ask," Robin insisted, "Regina, what is your dream holiday destination?"

"Really Robin, that is a shitty question."

Regina ignored Will's words and answered truthfully, "I would really like to go to Barcelona and see all the architecture there, there's also a beach too which would be fun, though I suppose back home I literally have a beach as my front garden. Maybe Rome or Athens, there's so much history and I think it's fascinating."

"Boring! Ibiza all the way baby! Hot chicks and parties galore with the sun and beach and alcohol! Paradise," Will sighed wistfully.

"My worst nightmare," Regina rolled her eyes. She truly couldn't think of anything worse than a group of people getting fried out of their brains and fucking anything that moved. It didn't appeal to her in the slightest.

"Mine too," Robin agreed.

"No mate! Come on, you came on the lads holiday last year."

"Yeah and I hated it, you were probably a bit too sloshed to remember, but most nights I stayed at the hotel whilst you guys all went out and got hammered."

"Boring, both of you are so boring."

"Think what you will, I don't really care and I don't think Regina does either, am I right?"

"Totally," she nodded in agreement.

"I think your holiday idea sounds really nice; I would love to go to all of those places."

Regina tucked her hair behind her ear and tried to stop the blush from forming on her cheeks, why the hell was a part of her brain imagining her going to those places with Robin by her side?

Robin broke the quiet with another question. "Okay, so it's my turn to ask Will again. How many times have you had a drink thrown in your face by a girl?"

"That's at least one because I'm pretty sure I threw one at you a couple of weeks back when you were drunk and being stupid," Regina quipped with a grin on her face.

"Oh haha, you're so funny. I'd say four or five times."

"I was expecting more, but okay, lie all you want, we both know the truth."

"Yeah, whatever. Regina, do you have a question for Robin?"

"Hmm," she thought about it for a moment before nodding her head, "do you think that your family will like me?" she asked nervously, she had been wondering about that since he first asked her to spend Christmas with them. She'd worried that they wouldn't like her and that she would feel awkward staying with them.

"Of course! Regina, don't tell me you've been worrying about that."

"I suppose I have a little. I know I'm not the most likeable person when you first meet me. It takes me a while to open up and feel comfortable around people."

"Trust me, Gina, you have nothing to be concerned about, my family are so down to earth and I just know that they are going to love you as much as everyone else does."

"Right, my turn to ask Regina a question," Will smirked, rubbing his hands together as though he were plotting something mischievous. "Where is the weirdest place you've had sex?"

"I can't answer that one I'm afraid."

"Urm, pretty sure you made the rule that you have to answer every question."

"What I meant is..."

"Leave her alone Will, she doesn't have to answer the bloody question," Robin snapped cutting her off.

She glanced at him briefly, he knew why she couldn't answer the question and she appreciated him standing up for her but it was okay. "It's okay Robin," she smiled, resting her hand on his for a moment before looking over shoulder at the guy in the back seat. "The reason I can't answer the question is because I've never had sex."

"Shit! You're a virgin?"

"Yes."

"Oh my god! I wasn't expecting that."

"Will," Robin warned.

"I'm not doing anything, I'm just a little shocked that's all."

"Will just shut up, would you?"

"Wait, did you already know?"

"I told Robin a few months ago actually," she murmured.

"Well shit, I was sure the two of you were secretly doing it."

"No, we're definitely not," Regina shook her head, feeling awkward once again. Why was it that everyone thought she and Robin were having sex? "Who's turn is it?" she asked, hoping that they reached their destination soon before any more embarrassing questions arose.

* * *

It wasn't much longer until they were pulling up outside a quaint country house. Regina smiled as she looked at it, it was pretty much what she had been expecting. The walls were cladded with white, whilst the window frames contrasted against it, painted in a teal colour. The roof was made up of slate slabs and the whole house just looked homely and warm. "Okay, so this is it," Robin quipped. They'd already dropped Will off at his own house so now it was just the two of them. "Ready to meet the family?"

"I think so," she nodded nervously.

"Stop worrying, I told you, they're going to love you," he reassured, cutting off the engine and climbing out. She followed suit and moved around the car to stand by his side, he grabbed her hand and gave it a little squeeze before letting go and leading her up the driveway. Before they even got to the door it swung open and a tall blonde woman came hurrying out, wrapping her arms around Robin in an instant.

"Oh my goodness, my baby boy! You're home!"

"Hi mum," he laughed, hugging her back as Regina watched them embrace. The hug lasted for a few moments before they pulled back and the woman turned to Regina.

"Hello dear, I'm Caroline, Robin's mother. You must be Regina, its so nice to finally meet you, we've heard so much about you."

"Really?" she glanced at Robin; she was surprised he had talked about her to his family. Then again, they must have known that she was coming home to spend Christmas with them.

"Of course," she nodded, taking Regina's hands gently, "we were over the moon when Robin said he was bringing someone home for Christmas."

"I was happy for the invite, thank you so much for having me."

"I wasn't going to leave you alone in Halls over Christmas," Robin shook his head, clearly deciding that he might as well grab their bags as he turned back to the car.

Whilst he did that, his mother led Regina inside the house which had surprisingly modern furniture. She could feel her heart beating fast inside her chest as she glanced behind her waiting for Robin to hurry up and come inside so she could stop freaking out so much.

"So, Robin tells us that you live in the apartment across the hall from him."

"Yes that's right," she nodded.

"Do you have a roommate?"

"No, actually I'm alone, Robin has been looking out for me which is very much appreciated. Your son is wonderful, but just don't tell him that I told you that."

"Told her what?" he asked as he came through the door carrying both of their bags, looking from his mother to Regina.

"Oh you, eavesdropping into people's conversations," Caroline scoffed, swatting his arm playfully, making Regina chuckle. "Our conversation isn't any of your business, young man, I don't know what has happened to your manners whilst you've been away but you know better."

"Very funny mum," he grinned, glancing at Regina to make sure she was okay. "What room is Gina staying in? I'll take her bags up."

"You are hilarious Robin. You know I have no issues with you and Regina sharing a room."

Both Robin and Regina froze and stared at his mother, "um, ma, why would we want to share a room?" Robin asked nervously, running his fingers through his hair.

"Oh, come on, you might not have told us directly, but it's obvious that Regina is your girlfriend."

"No, I'm not."

"No, she's not."

"She's not?" Caroline asked, her eyes widened as she glanced from one to the other, "are you both trying to pull my leg or…"

"No, mum, we're friends, we're not together," Robin groaned. He didn't know why his mother had even come to the conclusion that Regina was his girlfriend. Sure he might have mentioned her more than a few times and she had come to spend Christmas with them, but at no point had he said she was his girlfriend. Sure, he might have liked her to be, she was witty, kind and beautiful. She was so smart and classy and literally perfect, but that was beside the point. She wasn't his girlfriend. He wasn't her boyfriend. End of story.

"Oh. Oops."

"Well, never mind, it was just a simple understanding," Regina smiled at her reassuringly.

"Yes, it would be, but the thing is, there isn't really anywhere else for you to stay," the older woman stated, her cheeks beginning to turn a bright red colour as she started to panic.

"What do you mean? There are a couple of spare rooms," Robin quipped, furrowing his eyebrows as he looked at his mother and tried to avoid looking at Regina at all costs, he didn't know if he could deal with what she was thinking. "Why can't Regina just stay in one of the guest rooms?"

"Well, the thing is Robin, they are… we…"

"Hi Mrs L, I was just… oh…" a guy stopped in the doorway and the three of them turned to look at him.

"Mum, who is this random guy who just walked into the house?"

"Well, that was what I was trying to tell you, Robin. We have a lodger now you see and the spare room is being rented out."

"What the actual fuck."

"Robin! Language!"

"I'm sorry, but when were you going to tell me that you had invited a stranger to live here?"

"Well, it was quiet with you gone and you just…"

"Millie still lives here, doesn't she?"

"Robin, your sister will be leaving for University next year just like you have. She's never even here, she's always staying over at her friend's house. Anyway, you don't live here anymore, so what's the big issue?"

"Oh, you really couldn't deal with not having anyone to take care of could you? How long has he been staying here?"

"Robin," Regina whispered, coming closer after having watched the whole altercation, she felt quite uncomfortable and was pretty much ready to just walk out of the door and head back down to Oxford. The lodger who was yet to be introduced was just standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Robin, calm down, please. This is not a big deal. Anyway, this is Killian, he's been staying with us for a couple of months now," she smiled at the man kindly and he nodded back at her. "Killian, this is my awfully rude boy, Robin and his friend Regina."

"Nice to meet you mate. Regina. Anyway, Mrs L, I was just coming home to fetch something before heading back so, I'll be out of your hair," he quipped in an Irish accent, glancing at Regina for a moment before moving upstairs.

"He seems nice," she whispered.

"He is a good boy."

Robin couldn't stand him. He'd met him for only a moment and already knew that he didn't like him. He didn't like the way he'd looked at Regina, the gaze had lasted too long for his liking. It made Robin feel possessive, even if she wasn't his girlfriend, he still felt as though he should be looking out for her. Though who was he really kidding? He was jealous, plain and simple. The jealousy surged through his veins and he knew it was irrational, it was one look and Regina hadn't even returned it. He had no right to be jealous, but that didn't change the way he felt.

"Well then, if he's staying in one of the guest rooms, what about the other?"

"Your grandmother and grandfather are going to be staying in there, they're coming up today."

"Right, so, where can Regina stay?"

"Maybe I should just go back to Oxford, I can catch a train or something, I…"

"Not a chance, you're not leaving okay, we'll sort this out," Robin reassured. "Mum?"

"Well, you can stay in Millie's room with her, she has bunk beds in there because she insisted on them when she was nine. Let me tell you she has been complaining about getting rid of them since she was ten," Caroline chuckled, "we warned her that she would get bored of them, but did she listen? No, she did not, so now she has to deal with them."

Regina rose a single eyebrow; she didn't know how she felt about that. To be honest she would probably rather share Robin's bed with him than sleep in a room with someone she'd never met before. Regina hadn't even known that Robin had a sister, he'd never mentioned her before.

"I don't know about that, you know what Millie is like," Robin sighed, glancing at Regina.

"Robin, she probably isn't going to be here most of the time anyway. I'm sure it will all be fine."

"Okay," Robin picked up the bags again, "will you be okay with this Gina?"

"Yes, I suppose so."

"If you don't want to stay in there, you can just let me know and we'll figure something else out."

"I'm sorry about all this Robin," she whispered awkwardly. She felt stupid like she was inconveniencing them by being there.

"This isn't your fault dear, don't worry," Caroline quipped. "We're happy to have you here."

"Come on, we'll take your stuff upstairs," Robin stated, gesturing for her to follow him upstairs. "Are you sure you're alright with this?"

"It's fine."

Robin pushed the door opened to his sister's room and Regina peeked inside, the walls were painted in a dark purple colour and there were posters of female characters from television and films all over them. "Yeah, well, this is Millie's room."

"Oh, it's…"

"I know," he chuckled with a shake of the head, "if you want to leave your stuff in here, we can go and find something else to do."

"Right, yes," she nodded, placing her things down in the corner before following Robin back down the corridor into what was clearly his own room. "So no Indiana Jones posters in here then?"

"Well no, I brought them to Uni with me didn't I."

"Hmm," she nodded, dropping to perch on the edge of his double bed, crossing one leg over the other as she looked around the room. The walls were painted blue and one wall had geometric wallpaper covering it, she tilted her head back to look behind her, catching the view out of the window, trees and fields as far as the eye could see. "It's very quiet around here, peaceful."

"Yeah, definitely. Sometimes it's nice to just chill out and…"

"Robin! Dinner is ready, are you and Regina coming downstairs?"

"We'll be right down," he called back, glancing at Regina as he stood up. A smile found its way onto his face as she tilted her head at him trying to work out what it was that he was thinking. He was cute when he smiled, she knew that much, she couldn't help herself from smiling back at him. Shaking her head, she stood up and headed for the door.

"Well, as nice as it has been to see your comfortable bedroom, I think we're required downstairs, don't you?" She asked, casting him a loaded look before leaving him standing alone in his room and descending to the ground floor.

* * *

After dinner, Regina and Robin sat in his room watching Orange Is the New Black. Regina was curled up on one side of the bed whilst Robin lounged on the other. They often watched the program together, but it had never been like this, they'd simply sat on the couch in Regina's apartment, they'd never been on a bed whilst doing it. Regina felt both awkward and comfortable at the same time, Robin looked a lot more chilled out than she was.

It was safe to say that she was finding it hard to concentrate on the television and found that her eyes kept wandering back to him. She had been looking at him for a couple of moments when he broke her out of her daydream. "Okay, why are you looking at me like that?" He asked, turning his head to meet her gaze. She had no idea how he knew she had been looking at him, as far as she knew he hadn't taken his eyes off the TV.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You've been staring at me. Why?"

"Well, I… I don't actually know why."

"Seriously buttercup. Is something wrong?"

"Not really. I was just thinking about how grateful I am that you wanted me to come and spend Christmas with you. Just thinking about spending it alone back in Oxford makes me sad."

"I wanted you here Regina. You're one of my best friends now and you're going to have to deal with that."

"Oh I think I'm alright with that," she chuckled, looking up at him with a grin.

He took a deep breath before skirting closer to her and pulling her into his arms, hugging her close for a minute, "you're really important to me. I know that sometimes I don't show it or I can be a bit of a dick but…"

"Not lately, you've been less of a dick for the past month or so," she smiled, her breath catching slightly as she was almost consumed by the familiar scent of his forest aftershave.

"Yeah, well, I think your tolerance of me might have increased," he smirked, looking down at her, his breath catching in his throat. She had no makeup on and was in her pyjamas, but to him, she had never looked more beautiful. Her natural beauty was something that always astounded him. His hand moved to her hair, pushing it behind her ear gently before lowering his head closer to her and pressing his lips to her forehead.

"What are you doing you weirdo?" she giggled, pushing him playfully before moving even closer to him, maybe a little closer than would have been considered only a friendly embrace. She rested her head on his chest for a moment, not really thinking about what it was she was doing. They went quiet before she cleared her throat and sat up, straightening her pyjama top. "I'm feeling a bit tired now actually. I think the drive up here is catching up with me."

"Oh, right, sure. I'll see you to Millie's room. I doubt she's coming home tonight, mum said that she's staying with a friend so you'll probably have the room to yourself."

"Alright," she nodded, she needed a little space to think about what had just happened between them. It was strange. A weird moment that had never occurred between them before. She didn't know what to think of it, at the moment. If felt nice, but she hadn't really thought about anything like that happening, about having that type of closeness with Robin.

They walked quietly out of Robin's room, it was late now and everyone else in the house was already asleep. Once they were at his sister's room they stopped and looked at one another, "well, I suppose I'll see you in the morning. If you need me you know where I am."

"Indeed," she smiled, pushing the door open, "goodnight Robin."

"Night Gina."

With that she disappeared inside, closing the door behind her and taking a deep breath, everything was going to be fine, she was going to make it through and it would all…

"Okay, who the heck are you and what are you doing in my room?"

Regina's eyes widened as they dropped to the blonde girl looking up at her from the bottom bunk, though the word girl wasn't really an accurate description because she was clearly a woman, not a girl. "Hi, um, sorry. Robin thought you were at a friend's house and we… I'm Robin's friend. You must be Millie."

"Oh god, not that stupid nickname, that isn't my name."

"Really? Sorry, I just assumed, Robin said…"

"My brother is an idiot. My name is Mal, not Millie, my brother likes to tease the shit out of me with that stupid nickname, but I'm not a baby anymore and it's annoying." The girl sat up in bed, the sleeve of her band t slipping down her arm exposing the black lace bra she wore underneath. "So, why are you in my room? Did you get bored of my brother and come looking for something better?" she asked with a raise of her perfectly groomed eyebrows and a seductive smirk.

"I… um… no," she wasn't usually one for being nervous, but there was something about this girl that had her on edge immediately.

"Relax, I'm not going to jump you in your sleep."

"I wasn't thinking that you would, but now you've said it I am."

The blonde laughed and shook her head, "you didn't even tell me your name."

"Regina."

"Shit! You're Regina?"

"Yes," she nodded, somewhat confused by her reaction.

"Wow! I don't know if you knew this already but my brother is kind of obsessed with you," she quipped, climbing out of bed to move closer. Regina stared at her, noticing that she had the same piercing blue eyes as Robin. "I mean literally the only thing he ever talks about is you. When Mum gets off the phone with him she's always saying that he's been flooding her with stories about what the two of you have been up to."

"Oh."

"Hmm, yep, he is crushing on you big time. Though it seems you haven't even noticed. Maybe he's not your type, let me guess. You prefer women?"

"No! I mean, no. Look, I don't know what Robin might have told you, but that was one kiss, it was months ago and it didn't even mean anything! I was drunk and I didn't know the girl, I'd literally just met Marian and I was trying to make Robin jealous and it all got totally out of control."

The blonde's eyes widened as she stared at Regina in shock, Regina felt a feeling somewhat akin to dread flood through her. Seemingly Mal hadn't even known about the whole kissing Marian situation and Regina felt her cheeks heat up as her whole body flushed with embarrassment.

"You kissed Marian?! Fuck me."

Regina sighed and shook her head, "listen to me right now, you cannot repeat that to anyone, I don't want people knowing. As I said, I was trying to make Robin jealous, there wasn't any other reason behind it other than that."

"I never said there was, but that must have killed Robin."

"Why's that?"

"Because he's into you, surely you must know that. Not to mention that you probably couldn't have picked a worse person to make out with. I mean Marian hurt him so badly, so for him to see the two of you lip locked must have torn him to shreds."

"What was it that Marian did?"

"Come sit and we can talk," the blonde smiled, grabbing her hand and leading her towards the small sofa at the other side of the room. "Okay. So Robin and Marian were childhood sweethearts, they dated through High School and college, Robin loved her. It was their four-year anniversary and when Robin arrived at her house to pick her up for a date, he found her making out with someone else on the front porch and discovered she had been sleeping around."

"Really?" Regina gasped, her eyes widening at the information, she hadn't really even known that Robin had been with Marian. They hadn't talked about things like that, he hadn't mentioned his ex-girlfriends and Regina hadn't asked him about them, for some reason it just hadn't come up in conversation. She assumed that he wasn't a virgin like she was but she hadn't had the courage to question him on it. "That's awful."

"I know, I'd told him that she was a bitch and that I'd seen her flirting with other guys, but he just didn't want to believe it," she sighed.

"He didn't tell me any of that," Regina whispered, looking down at her fingers as they played with the tassel on her pyjama bottoms. "I can't believe someone could do that to the person they had been with for so long."

"Tell me about it," Mal nodded, "so, it is my job as Robin's not so little sister, to warn you. I will have your head if you hurt him. If he gets hurt because of you, you get hurt because of me. Got it?"

"Yes, but I would never hurt Robin, that is the last thing I would want."

"You're saying that now, but my brother can be a pain in the ass."

"Oh, I know, but I don't mind so much," Regina shrugged with a small smile.

"Looks like he isn't the only one who has it bad," the blonde chuckled. "What I want to know is why you are staying in my room with me when you could be using this as an excuse to bunk with him?" She cast her a poignant look and shrugged her shoulders, "just saying, isn't it the perfect time?"

"I don't know, I just don't want it to be awkward between the two of us."

"And it isn't awkward sleeping on top of a girl you just met?" Mal smirked, gesturing to the bunk beds.

Regina sighed and looked at her, she liked Mal, she clearly didn't take any prisoners when it came to telling her exactly what she thought. She had a point about the whole Robin thing but Regina was still conflicted about her feelings, she needed time to think about it first. Yes, there was a part of her that wanted to go to him, climb in his bed and cuddle up to his side. She already knew that she slept well beside him, it wasn't as though they hadn't shared a bed before, they had, a couple of time in fact.

"Look, I don't have a problem with you staying in here, you seem alright and you're hot so that's another plus. Just don't murder me in my sleep and we'll be cool," she winked before climbing back into her bed.

Regina looked at her from her place sat on the couch, she didn't know what to do and now, after her talk with Robin's sister, her brain was even more scrambled than it had been before. "Why did Robin seem to think that you were at your friend's house tonight?"

"I had been at her place, but I decided to come home," she quipped, resting back against her headboard. "So what are you going to do princess?"

"I really don't know."

"Sleep on it."

"Yes, I suppose so," she nodded, climbing up the ladder to the top bunk and laying back, looking at the small glow in the dark stars that had been glued to the ceiling all around the room. She could hear Mal moving around underneath her and nestled further into the pillow, closing her eyes. There was way too much on her mind for her to fall asleep and she knew it was going to be a long night.


End file.
